Smash: Una nueva amenaza
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Un ser oscuro esta atacando a los personajes de Smash tratando de deshacerse de ellos, ahora nuestros héroes deberán unir fuerzas para poder detener a este misterioso ser para restaurar la paz en todo el mundo. (Incluyen a todos los personajes desde la 64 hasta la reciente Ultimate)
1. La llegada de una nueva amenaza

Capítulo 1

* * *

 **Reino** **champiñón**

En el Reino champiñón estaba gozando de una tranquilidad gozosa, los Toads celebraban al ver que el héroe de este lugar Mario derrotara una vez más al villano Bowser quien había secuestrado a la princesa Peach. Fuera del castillo Mario estaba conversando con la princesa.

Peach: "Mario te agradezco por salvarme de Bowser" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mario: "Tranquila princesa siempre estaré ahí cuando esté en peligro" –dijo mientras se acomodaba el gorro.

Peach: "Bueno te dejo dentro de unas horas vendrá la princesa Zelda para conversar unos asuntos".

Mario: "Oki doki" –dijo mientras se retiraba del castillo.

Al caminar se encontró con su hermano Luigi quien estaba acostado en el pasto viendo las nubes, luego se le ocurrió una idea: se acerca cuidadosamente hacia él y lo asusto haciéndole gritar de miedo mientras se caía. Mario se echó a reír ante la reacción de su hermano mientras que Luigi lo miro con una mala cara.

Luigi: "¡Mario no fue gracioso!" –dijo enojado.

Mario: "Jeje jeje si, si, perdón Luigi" –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Luigi se tranquilizó mientras se recostaba en el pasto, Mario también lo hizo, pero sentado mientras que veía junto a su hermano las nubes.

Luigi: "¿Y que este día?" –pregunto.

Mario: "Bueno lo mismo Bowser secuestrando a la Princesa, pero esta quería casarse con ella y tuve una pequeña ayuda para rescatarla, y tu ¿Qué hiciste?".

Luigi: "Bueno yo entrando en casas embrujadas para detener algunos fantasmas Boo".

Luego de una hora la princesa Zelda había llegado al Reino champiñón quien venía acompañada de su protector y héroe Link (Quien usa el traje de Breath of the Wild) quienes caminaban al castillo, al llegar ambos se detuvieron en la puerta.

Zelda: "Link por favor quédate aquí hablare con la princesa Peach no tomara demasiado tiempo".

Link: "No se preocupe princesa estaré aquí por si necesita mi ayuda" –dijo.

Luego de eso Zelda toco la puerta y fue recibida por un Toad quien le dijo que pasara, Zelda se despidió de Link mientras entraba en el castillo para conversar con la princesa Peach. Link se estaba aburriendo un poco y decidio explorar el reino, mientras caminaba veía que los habitantes estaban felices mientras conversaban y hacían sus cosas cotidianas, al caminar un poco más miro a lo lejos 2 personas que no eran como los Toads al acercase miro que eran los 2 hermanos fontaneros que Vivian aquí.

Link: "¿Mario Bros?" –pregunto llamándole su atención.

Mario al voltear observo quien lo llamaba y se llevó una Sorpresa grande.

Mario: "Link ¿Eres tú?" –dijo un poco dudoso ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

Link: "Si soy yo" –dijo.

Mario: "Guau ha pasado tiempo veo que tienes un nuevo traje" –dijo mientras veía el traje azul y no el verde como lo había conocido.

Link: "Si bueno ha cambiado mucho mi aspecto en estos últimos tiempos" –dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Luigi se acercó hacia ellos mientras miraba a Link.

Link: "Y tú debes ser su hermano Luigi, mucho gusto" –dijo alzando la mano.

Luigi: "Igualmente" –dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Luego de eso los 2 hermanos y el escudero de Hyrule conversaban sus aventuras que tuvieron.

* * *

En el castillo Peach y Zelda estaban conversando mientras tomaban el té, Peach luego se paró para mirar hacia la ventana y Zelda se juntó también mientras observaba a los Toads.

Peach: "Míralos Zelda todos esos habitantes depende de mí para que el Reino champiñón no tenga otro ataque de Bowser".

Zelda: "Eso no es nada Peach no te imaginas como Ganondorf ataca Hyrule cada vez que quiere apropiarse del lugar".

Peach se rio un poco mientras veía a los Toads, de repente vieron que sus tazas temblaban y observaron que el cielo estaba tomando a un tono morado y se preocuparon ante lo que veían.

Afuera Mario observo que el cielo estaba tomando un tono morado y eso le daba mala espina, corrió hacia el castillo rápidamente para asegurarse de que las Princesas estuviesen a salvo. Link junto con Luigi también corrieron hacia el castillo mientras veían que el tono morado estaba creciendo aún más, todos los habitantes estaban corriendo de miedo y vieron a Mario parado en el castillo, pero de repente cayo un rayo negro hacia donde estaban ellos y escucharon un grito que provenían del castillo.

Mario "¡Princesa!" –grito.

Las princesas fueron capturadas por unas sombras quienes las tenían encerrada en jaulas mientras se marchaban, Link corrió hacia ellos para así poder atacar, pero fracaso ya que unas de las sombras lo golpeo mandándolo hacia abajo. Mario se preparó para luchar y Luigi, aunque tenía un poco de miedo decidio también luchar, los 2 fontaneros corrieron para atacar a las sombras mientras que estas les lanzaba rayos negros, pero solo los esquivaron mientras que corrían.

Mario salto altamente para poder golpear a uno de ellos, pero al momento de darle el golpe detuvo su puño una sombra que tomo su forma, Mario se sorprendió al verlo y fue golpeado mandadolo hacia el suelo, Luigi al ver a su hermano golpeado decidio ayudarlo, pero una sombra lo agarro hacia atrás y le lanzo hacia arriba madandolo muy legos del lugar.

Mario: "¡Luigi!" –grito al ver a su hermano yéndose al cielo.

Las sombras luego escaparon junto con las princesas y el tono morado que estaba en el cielo estaba desapareciendo.

Peach: "¡Mario!" –grito mientras desaparecía del reino.

Al volver todo a la normalidad Link se levantó luego del fuerte golpe que recibió y corrió hacia donde estaba Mario.

Link: "Mario ¿qué rayos eran esas cosas?" –dijo.

Mario: "No lo sé, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que las princesas están en peligro y debemos rescatarlas".

Link: "Crees que esto es obra de nuestros enemigos" –le pregunto.

Mario: "No lo creo, pero no perdamos la guardia ¡Vamos!" –dijo.

Los 2 héroes corrieron para encontrar a las princesas y finalmente terminar con esta nueva amenaza.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Las sombras atacan nuevamente

Capítulo 2

* * *

En la gran cascada Donkey Kong junto con su compañero Diddy Kong estaban comiendo plátanos mientras que miraban el paisaje. Diddy Kong al ver ya quedaba pocos plátanos decidio ir al otro lado del bosque para encontrar más.

Donkey Kong: " **Uhuhuhuh** " –le dijo que volviera pronto y que no se perdiera.

Diddy Kong: " **Ahahah** " –le dijo que está bien.

Diddy Kong se columpiaba entre los árboles en búsqueda de más plátanos cuando se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba tomando un tono morado, Diddy de pronto observo a lo lejos unas sombras que caminaban hacia donde se encontraba su padre, Diddy intento escapar, pero fue sorprendido por una sombra.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Donkey Kong escucho un grito que provenían muy lejos de donde estaban y ese grito le pertenecía a su compañero quien de seguro estaba en peligro, Donkey Kong corrió donde estaba Diddy y miro que unas sombras estaban rodeándolo y uno de ellos estaban agarrándolo por la cola y entonces corrió hacia ellos y los derribo a todos.

Diddy estaba diciéndole a su padre que esas sombras son peligrosas y Donkey Kong solo decidio golpearlos, pero una de ellos tomo su forma haciendo que la pelea se ponga más interesante.

Donkey Kong: " **Uhuhuhuh** " –dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

La sombra quien tenía su forma física comenzó a atacarlo, ambos se estaban agarrando para poder si uno de ellos pudiera derribar al otro mientras que Diddy estaba animando a su padre. Las sombras decidieron tomar la forma física de Diddy para poder atacarlo, al darse cuenta de que hacían decidio pelear contra ellos.

Diddy luchaba contra cada uno de las sombras, pero al ser muchos no pudo tener ventaja y también su padre quien al parecer estaba perdiendo, los Gorilas no sabían que iban a hacer y necesitaban un milagro hasta que…

 **¡Falcon!**

Todos fueron sorprendidos al ver que alguien pudiera derribar a las sombras con una sola patada, las sombras escaparon de la isla mientras que Donkey y Diddy miraban a su salvador… El capitán Falcon.

Capitán Falcon: "Oh, hola amigos, veo que tenían problemas con esas cosas" –dijo tratando de decir que era en realidad.

Diddy miro al cielo quien retomaba a su color normal, pero de ahí volaban las sombras, todos observaron y Falcon decidio a investigarlos mientras se subía a su nave.

Capitán Falcon: "Oigan, iré a investigar que son esas cosas si quieren pueden acompañarme".

Ambos se miraron y se fueron con Falcon a investigar que eran exactamente esas criaturas.

* * *

En el reino del cielo, El ángel Pit estaba luchando contra las sombras quienes estaban ahí, disparaba flechas hacia ellos, pero al ver que venían muchos se le estaba complicando las cosas.

Pit: "¡Agr! No puede ser son demasiado" –dijo mientras tenía el escudo espejo.

De pronto unas flechas vinieron para fueron dirigidos hacia ellos y desaparecieron, Pit alzo la mirada y observo a nadie menos que su copia oscura: Pit sombrío.

Pit sombrío: "Vaya Pit, comenzando la fiesta sin mi" –dijo mientras atacaba a las sombras.

Pit: "Lamento no haberte llamado" –dijo mientras volaba para lanzar flechas.

Pit sombrío: "No importa, después de todo vendría aquí para observar tales cosas" –dijo.

Los 2 ángeles de diferentes colores luchaban contra las sombras hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un desplego verde.

"Suficiente" –dijo una voz que hizo desaparecer a las sombras.

Pit observo que la persona detrás de la voz era la diosa Palatina, gobernadora de la tierra de los Ángeles y más cercano a una madre.

Palutena: Hola Pit, veo que te estaba divirtiendo junto con tu "Hermano" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pit sombrío: "Que chistosa" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Palutena: "Bueno al parecer veo que esas sombras están causando problemas en el mundo" –dijo mientras observaba el cielo.

Pit: "Si, no sé qué son, pero lo averiguare"

En la espalda de Pit sombrío estaba una forma en forma de Pit (original) que estaba a punto de atacar.

Pit: "¡Sombrío!" –grito.

Pit sombrío volteo para observar a la sombra que estaba a punto de atacar hasta que…

 **¡BANG!**

La sombra había caído tras recibir el golpe que le dieron, Pit estaba mirando hacia todos lados para buscar a la persona responsable pero no pudo encontrarlo.

" **Vaya que los Ángeles no puedan con unas sombras** " –dijo alguien quien no se veía.

Pit: "¿quién eres?" –pregunto.

" **Soy una bruja** " –dijo con facilidad.

De pronto Pit sintió que alguien le estaba agarrando por los hombros.

" **Uhm, tienes una gran fuerza pese a tu edad** " –dijo mientras los acariciaba.

Pit se puso nervioso ante eso y Palutena decidio romper esa charla.

Palutena: "Muéstrate bruja o me veré obligada a traerte yo misma" –dijo con una voz rígida.

" **Vaya, tranquila amiga, no es para que te enojes** " –dijo mientras revelaba su forma física.

Al revelarse era una mujer mayor que usaba lentes, cabellos cortos y tenía 4 pistolas tanto en las manos como en sus botas sin mencionar sus alas oscuras.

Pit sombrío: "¿Quién eres?" –pregunto.

Bayonetta: "Me llamo Bayonetta" –dijo mientras veía a Pit.

Pit se sonrojo al verla y Palutena decidio sacarle de su mente.

Palutena: "Y que te trae en la tierra de los Ángeles Bayonetta".

Bayonetta: "Pues estaba de compras hasta que esas cosas aparecieron y estaba causándome problemas, así que decidí capturarlos".

Todos observaron que algunas sombras se estaban dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar.

Pit: "Debemos detenerlos" –dijo mientras se preparaba para irse –"Sombrío quieres venir".

Pit sombrío: "No, mejor me quedo aquí por si vienen esas cosas".

Pit "Bueno más diversión para mi" –dijo mientras se elevaba.

Bayonetta: "Yo iré contigo, quiero destruir esas cosas" –dijo.

Pit sonrió y ambos se fueron donde las sombras dejando a Palutena y Pit sombrío.

Palutena: "Buena suerte Pit" –dijo rezando para que estuviera bien.


	3. Siguen viniendo más

Capitulo 3

* * *

En la Isla Shadow Moses las sombras atacaban en cualquier lado con tal de atrapar a su presa, mientras que esta ocurría en una caja que nadie más que Snake estaba viendo el ataque de las sombras.

Snake: "Uhm ... esas cosas no pararan hasta buscar a su objetivo".

Entonces, sacos sus proyectos y comenzó a disparar, las sombras se dieron cuenta por el atacarlo. Una sombra lo golpea mandándolo a la pared mientras agonizaba de dolor.

Snake: "Agr ... no puedo perder contra esas cosas", poniéndose de pie.

Las sombras lo rodearon para no escaparse, Snake se dio cuenta lo que hizo que se le ocurrió una idea: alzó sus proyectiles y disparo al techo haciendo que las balas formaran un circulo, al terminar la parte donde disparo cayo hacia las sombras aplastándolos haciendo que Snake escapara del lugar.

Mientras corría la pared comenzó a romperse cuando salía humo de él, Snake se alejaba del humo y observaba a las sombras que atacaban a una chica que los disparaba hacia ellos. Al observar era Samus Zero sin su armadura y tenía problemas con ellos.

Snake: "Nena sal de ahí" -grito hacia donde estaba ella ella.

Samus lo miro mientras apuntaba sus proyectiles hacia el techo donde estaban las sombras, ella entendió su plano y se alejó del lugar. Snake disparado al techo y este cayó sobre las sombras, al terminar Snake se acercó a Samus quien estaba tiraba del suelo.

Snake: "Hola preciosa cuanto tiempo" dijo ayudándola a levantarla.

Samus Zero: "Sigues igual como siempre", levantándose con la ayuda de Snake.

Snake: "Entonces tú sabes que esas cosas".

Samus Zero: "No, estoy buscándolos ya que robaron mi armadura y creí que aquí estaba".

Snake: "Pues déjame desilusionarte, pero aquí no hay ninguna armadura".

Samus Zero: "Me lo imaginaba" resoplando.

De pronto ambos escucharon un estruendo que provenían cerca de ellos asi que tuvieron que correr para observarlos, al llegar las sombras salían por un agujero que hicieron en el techo y luego desaparecían del lugar.

Snake: "Demonios… han escapado" –dijo gruñendo.

Samus Zero: "Bueno iré a buscarlos ¿quieres venir conmigo?" –le ofreció.

Snake: "Seguro…".

Ambos corrían hacia la nave de Samus para encontrarlos de una vez por todas.

* * *

En Dream Land: Green Greens Luigi estaba cayendo hacia ese lugar mientras gritaba de miedo, al caer observo el lugar quien estaba colorido y se alivió al estar aquí asi que inspecciono un poco. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vino algo veloz del cielo quien lo hizo girar apareció en él, Luigi recuperándose observo que era Kirby quien montaba una estrella.

Luigi: "Oh Kirby que bueno que eres tú" –dijo feliz.

Kirby lo saludo y después de eso oyeron un grito que provenían casi cerca de donde estaban, Kirby voló para observar que pasaba mientras que Luigi no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Al llegar observo que quien grito era Daisy, la hermana de Peach quien estaba enjaulada por Bowser quien luchaba con el Rey Dedede.

Bowser: "¡ARG! Fuera del camino Dedede" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Rey Dedede: "No hasta que me devuelvas lo que me robaste" –dijo acompañado de sus Waddle Dee.

Bowser: "No sé de qué me hablas" –dijo ahora si enojado.

De pronto las sombras aparecieron y golpearon sacándolos del lugar a los 2 villanos, Luigi y Kirby los estaba observando mientras que las sombras se acercaban a Daisy.

Daisy: "¡Luigi!" –grito.

Al escuchar su nombre dejo de un lado su miedo y corrió hacia las sombras mientras daba un súper salto y golpeaba su puño hacia el suelo sacándolos de la jaula, las sombras se alejaban del lugar mientras que Luigi sacaba a Daisy de la jaula.

Daisy: "¡Oh Luigi!" –dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

Kirby apareció donde ellos y salió de su estrella.

Luigi: "Daisy ¿por qué Bowser te tenia encarcelada?" –le pregunto.

Daisy: "Oh eso lo que paso fue que Bowser al no encontrar a Peach me capturo para llamar su atención".

Al mencionar a Peach recordó lo que había ocurrido en el Reino Champiñón y tenía que volver ahí.

Luigi: "Daisy tenemos que irnos al reino de inmediato" –dijo alocadamente.

Daisy: Pero por… ¡AH! –Dijo mientras que Luigi tomo su mano y se la llevaba.

Kirby al no saber supuso que tenía problemas sus amigos y decidió acompañarlos para ayudarlos.


	4. Unidos, jamas seremos vencidos

Capítulo 4

* * *

Mario y Link corrían hacia unas montañas rocosas buscando a las princesas, ellos habían caminado por horas, pero ninguna señal de las sombras ni de las princesas.

Mario: "Uhm…"

Link: "¿Qué pasa?" –dijo mirándolo.

Mario: "No sentiste un pequeño temblor".

Link: "¿Qué?"

De pronto todo el piso estaba sacudiéndose bruscamente haciéndolos temblar y vieron hacia el frente para buscar el responsable, de pronto una montaña se había destruido saliendo humo de él sim embargo dentro del humo salió una nave quien estaba siendo perseguido por gigantesco dragón robótico.

Link: "¿Ese no es la nave de Samus?" –dijo estupefacto.

Efectivamente, Samus y Snake estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Mario y Link, pero también una desagradable compañía (Para Samus) y era nadie menos que Ridley, el enemigo de Samus quien estaba persiguiéndolos por atacarlos, para ser exacto, Snake fue quien lo provoco.

Samus: "¿Tenías que provocarlo?" –dijo molesta mientras piloteaba.

Snake: ¿Qué? a ti también no te gustaría que alguien tome tus cosas sin permiso".

Samus: "No, pero eso no es excusa para dispararle" –dijo resoplando.

Ridley tomo la nave y estaba sacudiéndola junto con Snake y Samus adentro.

Snake: "¡Maldición!" –dijo mientras abría la ventana de la nave.

Tomo la mano de Samus y salto con ella para alejarse de Ridley. Snake la sostuvo para que no se lastimara y cayeron en el césped agonizando de dolor, bueno solo Snake quien recibió el impacto.

Samus: "Eres… un loco" –dijo gimiendo.

Snake: "De nada" –dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped.

Mario y Link corrieron hacia ellos para saber si sabían lo que sucedía.

Link: "Hola Samus déjame ayudarte" –dijo alzando su mano para levantarla.

Samus: "Hola Link…gracias" –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Mario: "Chicos ¿ustedes saben lo que está pasando?" –les dijo a ambos.

Snake: "No estamos seguro de…".

De pronto escucharon a Ridley grita y se dirigía hacia ellos. Los 4 tomaron posición de lucha para atacarlo, pero…

 **Activando: Bombas de choque**

Unas bombas habían llegado hacia Ridley quien lo hizo tirar al suelo mientras se recuperaba del impacto, todos voltearon al ver a la persona quien le hizo eso y ahí estaba, parado en una montaña. Todos inclinaban las cabezas para ver quién era y el misterioso salto muy alto para descubrir quién era: Mega Man.

Mega Man: "Hola chicos que gusto verlos" –dijo mientras cargaba su misil de su mano.

Mario: "Mega Man que gusto que este aquí" –dijo estrechando su mano.

Mega Man: "igualmente escuchen se quien está de todo esto, pero primero…" –dijo mientras veía a Ridley.

Ridley miraba a Mega Man con ojos de ira y volaba hacia el para destruirlo, Mega Man corrió hacia él lazando su misil mientras corría. Ridley se le hacía difícil atacarlo ya que se movía demasiado rápido.

Mega Man: "Mario necesito que los golpees directo a la cabeza" –dijo mientras esquivaba los ataque de Ridley.

Mario hizo caso y corrió hacia Ridley para golpearlo justo donde le dijo Mega Man, al golpearlo Ridley se sacudía la cabeza mientras se movía.

Mario: "¿Y ahora?" –le pregunto.

Mega Man: **"¡AHORA!** –grito muy alto haciendo que Mario se confundiera?!

 **Pi-ka- ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

El cuerpo de Ridley se sacudía al recibir una carga electica muy fuerte haciendo que se fuera del lugar, todos miraron que se iba y de ahí aparece Pikachu quien corría hacia Mega Man.

Mega Man: "Lo hiciste bien pequeñín" –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

Pikachu: " **Pika** " –dijo alegremente.

Samus: "¡Pikachu!" –grito.

Pikachu se dio la vuelta para ver a su vieja amiga, alegremente corrió hacia ella y salto para abrazarla.

Samus: "Estoy muy feliz de verte Pikachu" –dijo abrazándolo.

Pikachu: " **Piiiiii** " –dijo mientras la miraba.

Mega Man: "Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí tengo la respuesta ante todo lo que está pasando y se dónde encontrarlo, síganme" –dijo mientras corría.

Todos los siguieron para por fin encontrar la respuesta que tanto se preguntaba.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido las sombras estaban trabajando mientras que Peach Y Zelda estaba encarceladas.

Peach: "Oh esto no me está gustando para nada" –dijo mientras escapaba.

Zelda: "Tranquila Peach saldremos de aquí en cuanto antes" –dijo también intentando salir.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de la puerta cerrada y se abrió bruscamente solo que fue empujada con una sombra tirada en la puerta, como si esta fuera pateada en la puerta. Ambas princesas miraban quienes eran que hacia esas atrocidades y vieron a Pit junto con Bayonetta quienes luchaban contra ellos.

Bayonetta: "Nada mal cariño" –dijo disparándolos.

Pit: "Jeje y eso no has visto nada" –dijo tirándoles flechas.

Con esos últimos habían acabado con las sombras quienes estaban ahí, Pit se dio cuenta de las princesas y corrió hacia ellas.

Pit: "¿Princesas Peach y Zelda?" –dijo.

Peach: "Hola Pit uhm… ¿podrías sacarnos de aquí?"

Pit: "Seguro" –dijo mientras las liberaban.

Ya liberadas Bayonetta se acercó a ellos y le pregunto a las princesas.

Bayonetta: "¿Y ustedes que hacían ahí se puede saber?"

Zelda: "Fuimos capturadas por esas sombras" –dijo con firmeza.

Pit: "No entiendo del porque nos atacan, simplemente no tengo la respuesta".

Bayonetta: "Bueno creo que lo averiguaras más tarde porque ahí llegan más".

Y tenía razón, las sombras estaban en la puerta esperando para que ataquen y ellos también lo harían, Pit y Bayonetta tomaron poses de batalla, pero el techo se había destruido y de ahí aparecieron Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong y Capitán Falcon.

Capitán Falcon: "Al parecer la fiesta aun no acabo" –dijo mientras posaba junto con ellos.

Bayonetta: "Esto se pondrá muy bueno" –dijo lamiéndose el labio.

* * *

Hasta aquí otro capítulo, bueno ahora los héroes se han unido así que les dejo la lista de los siguientes equipos:

Grupo A: Mario, Link, Samus, Snake, Mega Man y Pikachu.

Grupo B: Peach, Zelda, Pit, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong y Capitán Falcon.


	5. Un alianza permanece, otro se reúnen

Capítulo 5

* * *

Los 5 luchadores miraban fijamente a las sombras quienes estaban paradas sin hacer nada, probablemente esperando el momento preciso para dar el primer golpe.

Capitán Falcon: "Por qué se quedan ahí sin hacer nada" –dijo aun con su pose.

Pit: "No nos confiemos, ellos esperan que al momento de que pongamos un solo pie, atacaran por sorpresa".

Bayonetta: "¿Y crees que ellos ataquen primero, pequeñín?" –dijo burlonamente.

Pit: "Grr… esto seguro" –dijo entre dientes.

Bayonetta: "Pues probemos entonces" –dijo desafiante.

Capitán Falcon: "¡Así se habla!" –grito.

Pit: "Ay no puede ser…"

Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong: " **UHUHUHUAHAHAHAHAHAH" –** dijeron saltando.

Bayonetta voló hacia ellos y las sombras al verla decidieron atacarla, ella saco sus armas y disparaba a cada uno de ellos mientras desaparecían al ser impactados por sus balas, Falcon golpeaba a cada uno ya sea entre puños y pies, Donkey golpeaba a cada uno con sus puños y los mandaba volando, Diddy esquivaba los golpes de una sombra para después atacarla y Pit le disparaba con sus flechas a los que estaban arriba.

Las princesas observaban la pelea hasta que Peach observo una palanca que daba en abrir el techo y así se le ocurrió una idea.

Princesa Peach: "Zelda, Por favor cierra la puerta para que no entren las sombras".

Princesa Zelda: "Uhm… está bien" –dijo mientras corría.

Zelda estaba en la puerta y la cerraba muy fuerte para que ninguna sombra entraran y solo dejaban a las pocas sombras que estaban luchando.

Pit: "Quedan pocos" –dijo al ver pocas sombras.

Bayonetta: "Escóndanse" –dijo mientras volaba hacia arriba.

Falcon agarro a las princesas y se escondieron en un lugar seguro para no recibir el ataque de Bayonetta y Donkey y Diddy se escondieron juntos a ellos. Bayonetta estuvo atrás de la espalda de Pit mientras le sonreía.

Bayonetta: "¿Estás listo querido?" –dijo preparando sus armas.

Pit: "Sin duda alguna" –dijo sosteniendo su flecha.

Ambos atacaron a las sombras restantes disparándolos y flechándolos, ya terminado todo ambos bajaron para encontrarse con los restantes que estaban escondidos.

Pit: "Que bien que están todos a salvo" –dijo alegre.

Capitán Falcon: "Si, ahora debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes" –dijo mirando el techo.

Princesa Peach: "Permítanme" –dijo jalando la palanca.

Ya abierto el techo todos salieron del lugar en donde estaban y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Ya en otro lugar Luigi, Daisy y Kirby caminaban hacia el Reino Champiñón para saber si todo estaba bien, Daisy se acurrucaba donde Luigi mientras que este se sonrojaba y Kirby solo los miraba.

Daisy: "Oh Luigi" –dijo cariñosamente tocándole el bigote.

Luigi: "S… si princesa" –dijo nerviosamente.

Daisy: "Muy nerviosito ¿eh?" –dijo sonriéndole.

Kirby de pronto se percató de 5 sombras que venían desde arriba y entonces subió a su estrella y los ataco haciéndolos desaparecer. Luigi y Daisy observaron y debieron esperar lo peor.

Luigi: "Mama Mía" –dijo temblando.

Daisy: "Luigi vamos a luchar" –dijo sosteniendo su mano.

Luigi puso los ojos en blanco por lo que dijo y se resistía a no querer pelear con ellos, uno de ellos se acercaba hacia donde ellos corrían, pero…

 **¡Slash!**

La sombra había sido cortada por la mitad para después aparecer, todos observaron de quien era su salvador y era nadie menos que Shulk quien se preparaba para otra pelea.

Shulk: "Hola chicos ¿me podrían ayudar con ellos?" –dijo preparándose.

Daisy: "Sin duda amigo" –dijo también preparándose.

Luigi y Kirby se miraron y decidieron también luchar, pero nadie se esperaba que una gigantesca sombra aparecería y al verla había pocas probabilidades de ganar.

Luigi: "Oh no" –dijo mirándolo.

La gigantesca sombra preparaba su puño para apuntarlos hasta que…

 **¡TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP!**

 **¡HADOKEN!**

La gigantesca sombra cayó al suelo al ser impactados por los misteriosos ataques que recibió, ya desaparecido todos observaron quienes eran: Little Mac y Ryu.

Ryu: "Parece que hemos terminado la fiesta" –dijo acomodándose su cuerpo.

Shulk: "Chicos ¿cómo han estado?".

Little Mac: "Tranquilos y relajados hasta que llegaron esas misteriosas sombras" –dijo acomodándose sus guantes de boxeo.

Luigi: "Bueno debemos de irnos a…"

Luego se detuvo al ver en las montañas a personas quienes corrían rápidamente, al acerca la mirada uno de ellos saltaba altamente y reconoció a esa persona.

Luigi: "¡Mario!" –grito mientras corría tras él.

Daisy: "¡Luigi espera!" –dijo mientras lo seguía.

Los 4 restantes decidieron seguirlos ya que pensaban que Mario sabia acerca de esas cosas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, acá les dejo el tercer equipo:

Grupo c: Luigi, Daisy, Kirby, Shulk, Ryu, Little Mac.


	6. Otra unión

Capítulo 6

* * *

En un parque desértico las sombras atacaban al entrenador Pokémon quien utilizaba a Charizard para atacarlos.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Charizard, bola de fuego!"

Este lanzo una mega bola de fuego quien hizo desaparecer a casi todas las sombras que estaban, al bajar para estar con su entrenador vio que estaba… ¿temblando?

Entrenador Pokémon: "Charizard… vienen más y no puedo utilizarte si uno de ellos te ataca ferozmente".

Charizard observo a las sombras y les gruño, al voltear su mirada veía que su entrenador tenía su Poké-bola y ya sabía que iba a llegar.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Adiós Charizard" –dijo metiéndolo en su Poké-bola.

Las sombras estaban a punto de atacarlo y este se preparaba para sacar a otro Pokémon, pero el ataque nunca llego ya que las sombras fueron atacadas por arribar con unas flechas oscuras. Al azar su mirada observo que era la versión oscura de Pit quien estaba acompañado por Palutena.

Pit sombrío: "Vaya más juguetes para jugar" –dijo mientras que atacaba a las sombras.

Patuleta: "Hola entrenador Pokémon, te salvamos por una".

Entrenador Pokémon: "Pues… gracias" –dijo.

Pit sombrío: "Eh un poco de ayuda" –dijo un poco gruñón.

Patuleta alzo su vara y les lanzo hacia las sombras que acorralaban a Pit sombrío, pero una de ellas estaba detrás de ella quien se preparaba para atacarla.

Pit sombrío y Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Detrás de ti!" –gritaron.

Patuleta se dio la vuelta para presenciar el ataque de la sombra…

 **¡Spluch!**

La sombra desapareció al ser atacado por unas estrellas ninjas, todos estaban confundidos y observaron que alguien bajaba hacia el suelo y era… Greninja.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Greninja?"

Greninja: " **Gruaa** " –dijo saludándolo.

Pero él no vino solo ya que también les acompañaban Lucario y Pichu quienes se juntaron con él para atacar a las sombras. Todas las sombras habían sido destruidas por los Pokémones y estos se acercaron a los otros.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Bueno no sé lo que son esas cosas y por qué están atacándonos"

Patuleta: "Bueno yo también estoy buscando a es…".

De pronto sintió una presencia que hizo que cerrara sus ojos, todos estaban confundidos hasta que abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Patuleta: "Buenas noticias, Pit esta con Mario" –dijo feliz.

Pit sombrío: "Ahora ¿tenemos que encontrarlos, cierto?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Patuleta asintió y todos fueron donde Pit mientras corrían.

* * *

Hasta aquí otro capítulo fue corto, pero estoy esforzándome mucho para juntar a los equipos y manejar bien la historia.

Psd: El siguiente capítulo conoceremos al villano (No es Master hand)

Grupo D: Patuleta, Pit sombrío, Entrenador Pokémon, Greninja, Lucario y Pichu.


	7. La persona que esta detrás de esto

Capítulo 7

* * *

El rey Dedede estaba caminando sin ningún destino que se le viniera, estaba gruñendo porque no solo estuvo acorralando a Bowser, sino que lo perdió de vista gracias a Kirby y Luigi.

Rey Dedede: "Oh, estoy tan cansado… ya no puedo seguir" –dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Al hacerlo se echó para observar el cielo con medio tono morado, hizo una mueca al observar y estaba suponiendo algo malo. De repente oyó un rugido que provenían casi cerca de él, se levantó y corrió hacia el ruido.

Al correr observo a unas extrañas sombras quienes atacaban a Bowser y también a su pequeño hijo: Bowser Jr. Quienes los atacaban ferozmente sin éxito.

Bowser: "¡ARG! Malditas sombras" –dijo golpeando a cada una.

Bowser Jr.: "Papá tenemos que deshacernos de ellos" –dijo montándose en uno.

Bowser: "Lo se hijo" –dijo lazando bolas de fuego en su boca.

Dedede observo la pelea y pensó en que, si podría ayudarlo o no, para él sería mejor ayudarlo ya que si lo hace pueda ahora si enfrentarse a él y recuperar el objeto que le robo. Luego de pensar corrió hacia donde están ellos agarro fuertemente su martillo y salto casi alto para dar impacto en el suelo, al hacerlo las sombras desaparecieron y solo vio a Bowser y su hijo.

Bowser: "Arg, tú otra vez" –dijo volteándose.

Rey Dedede: "De nada" –dijo como creyera que les dio las gracias.

Bowser realmente no podría estar junto a él ya que era una molestia para él, sin embargo, al punto de irse Bowser Jr. lo detuvo.

Bowser Jr.: "¡Papá mira!" –grito señalando al cielo.

Al mirar el cielo observo a 5 sombras que estaban huyendo de Ridley quien los perseguía y al momento de atraparlos se esfumaron causando su ira, al momento de gritar bajo hacia donde estaban ellos y se los quedo mirando.

Bowser: "Tú también los buscas ¿verdad?" –le pregunto.

Ridley solo gruño y miro para todos lados por si los encontraba, de momento encontró un castillo abandonado y observo a las 5 sombras que se metían. Al verlos voló hacia donde el castillo dejándolos solos.

Rey Dedede: "Bueno creo que ya los encontró, vayamos" –dijo corriendo.

Bowser se quedó mirando a su hijo y no tuvo otro remedio.

Bowser: "Ya que…" –dijo siguiendo a Dedede.

Afuera del castillo todos habían llegado al lugar mientras observaban el castillo, era un castillo que podría decirse que ya llevaba unos 1000 años, tenía casi algunas partes caídas, pero estaba intacta al verla.

Bowser: "Bien, hemos llegado ¿Y ahora qué?" –dijo.

Rey Dedede: "Solo debemos buscar la…"

 **¡Krump!**

Todos escucharon el ruido y fueron a investigarlo, al llegar a la puerta vieron a Wario quien estaba golpeando la puerta con un mazo y un poco de explosivos.

Wario: "Y ahora el toque final" –dijo preparando su mazo.

Bowser: "Vaya al parecer nos encontramos con la version fea de Mario" –dijo riéndose de él.

Al escucharlo se volteó para observarlos y gruño hacia Bowser.

Wario: "Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?".

Rey Dedede: "Nosotros también te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo".

Wario: "Yo estoy aquí ya que esas sombras me estuvieron fastidiando todo el día" –dijo mientras preparaba el mazo.

Bowser Jr.: "Bueno yo opino que…"

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente mientras que en ella apareció una gigantesca mano oscura quien agarro a Wario y a los demás metiéndolos en el castillo. Al entrar fueron tirados al suelo para presenciar a miles de sombras quien los miraban, todos se quedaron quietos para no ser atacados por sorpresa.

 **?** : "Finalmente llegaron hasta aquí" –dijo una profunda voz.

Bowser: "¡¿Quién eres?!" –grito hacia la misteriosa voz.

 **?** : "Uhm… solo les puedo decir mi nombre: **Dark** " –dijo eso ultimo con un tono más profundo.

Rey Dedede: "¿Por qué mandas a esas sombras para atacarnos?"

Dark: " **Hum** , **Hum** , **Hum** , todo a su debido tiempo".

Bowser Jr.: "Creo que estamos en problemas".

Dark: "Así parece, eso les pasa por meterse con el señor de las tinieblas" –dijo haciendo temblar el castillo.

 **?** : "Creo que ese es mi título" –dijo alguien.

Todos voltearon para presenciar la voz y era nadie menos que el auténtico señor de las tinieblas: Ganondorf, al verlos bajo en donde estaban y observo el techo como si miraba a Dark.

Ganondorf: "Escucha yo no tengo miedo, acabare contigo cueste lo que me cueste" –dijo con una voz arrogante.

Dark: "Bueno que así sea" –dijo haciendo un chasquido.

Todas las sombras se preparaban para atacarlos mientras que ellos también lo hacían.

Ganondorf: "Esto será muy entretenido" –dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hasta aquí otro capítulo, el villano de esta historia esta aquí. Mas adelante conoceremos sus intenciones, sin nada que decir aquí les dejo otro equipo más:

Grupo E: Rey Dedede, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ridley, Wario y Ganondorf.


	8. La entidad sale de las sombras

Capítulo 8

* * *

Las sombras decidieron atacar a los villanos y ellos hacían lo mismo, Bowser agarro a cada uno lazándoles bolas de fuego o golpearlos, Dedede golpeaba con su martillo a 3 sombras que le estaban acorralando, Bowser Jr. le tiraban bombas a cada uno en su nave-Koopa, Ridley volaba hacia arriba atacando a las sombras volantes, Ganondorf les tiraba algunas de sus magias oscuras y Wario, bueno, los atacaba con un palo.

Wario: "Jajá tiemblen ante mi…

Una sombra le quito el palo lazándolo muy lejos, eso hizo que Wario se paralizara y saliera huyendo, Ganondorf estaba harto de todas las sombras que hizo un gran hechizo que hizo que desaparecieran todos. Ya terminada Ganondorf se lanzó hacia Dark para atacarlo, pero este lo detuvo paralizando su cuerpo.

Ganondorf: "Arg… arg… bastardo…" –dijo mientras jadeaba.

Dark: "Ustedes solo son unos peones" –dijo con una voz profunda pero amenazante.

Todos observaban como Dark paralizaba a Ganondorf y decidieron atacarlo, pero también fueron paralizados por este. Dark se rio malvadamente mientras los veía es la oscuridad.

Dark: "Creo que me deshago de todos ustedes, así no podrán interferir en mi plan".

Rey Dedede: "No puedo… moverme" –dijo tratando de moverse.

Bowser: "¡Guarrr!" –grito muy fuerte mientras trataba de moverse.

Dark: "Adiós insec…

De pronto algo lo golpeo desde abajo e hizo que soltara a los demás, cuando miro hacia abajo observo a Wario quien les hacía muecas.

Wario: "¡JEJEJEJEJE! Creo que soy un bueno lanzado" –dijo mientras se reía.

Todos se estaban recuperando del agarre de Dark y Ganondorf se levantó y grito hacia él.

Ganondorf: "¡Escúchame, quien eres y por qué nos atacan!"

Dark: "Bueno tu respuesta lo sabrás más adelante, ahora si me disculpa tengo que dar un paseo" –dijo eso ultimo como si estuviera riendo.

De pronto destrozo la pared dejando una gran grieta y de ahí los eleva a todos y los lanzo muy lejos de ahí.

Dark: "Ahora es hora de preparar mi plan" –dijo mientras salía del castillo.

* * *

Mario junto con los demás corrían hacia donde les habían dicho Megan Man, todos se detuvieron mientras veían algo en el cielo que se estaban alejando y también oyeron unos gritos.

Snake: "¿Y esos quiénes son?" –dijo mirándolos.

Link: "¿Ese no es Ganondorf?" –pregunto sorprendido.

Mario de pronto sintió algo que se aproximaba muy rápido cuando volteó una ráfaga de oscuridad venia directamente a ellos y todos se hicieron un lado para no ser impactados. En cámara lenta Mario observo a la ráfaga quien este también lo miraban y le dijo algo que lo incómodo.

 **"Todos ustedes serán destruidos por mi"**

De vuelta a la normalidad la ráfaga desapareció dejado a todos atónitos por lo que vieron.

Samus: "¿Que fue eso?" –dijo atónita.

De pronto oyeron unos gritos que se acercaban y todos vieron a Luigi quien respiraban por tanto correr y no venía solo, los acompañaban Daisy, Kirby, Shulk, Ryu y Little Mac.

Mario: "¡Luigi!" –dijo corriendo a su lado.

Shulk: "Vaya al parecer todos estamos buscando a la persona responsable de esto" –dijo mientras los miraba.

Snake: "Tú lo has dicho" –dijo cruzando los brazos

Little Mac: "Sinceramente mientras más los hacemos desaparecer más se multiplican" –dijo acomodándose sus guantes.

Daisy: "Mario ¿esta Peach contigo?" –le pregunto.

Mario: "No, fue secuestrada junto con la princesa Zelda" –dijo con un tono triste.

Ryu: "Muchachos alguien viene" –dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Todos observaron que venía Pikachu y les estaba hablando como si hubiera encontrado algo.

Pikachu: " **Pi-ka, Pika, Pika, Pi** ".

Kirby se le acercó a él y miro de frente para observa lo que estaba viendo, hizo una seña que vinieran y todos vinieron para observar un castillo antiguo y todos miraron a Pikachu.

Samus: "Pikachu ¿Mega Man está ahí?"

Este asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo junto con Kirby.

Mario: "¡Vámonos!"

Todos lo siguieron hacia el castillo para así encontrar la respuesta de todo esto.

* * *

En una planta nuclear Marth, Roy e Ike luchaban con las sombras que se les acercaban teniendo algunas pequeñas dificultades para pelear con ellos.

Roy: "Maldición, llegan más y más" –dijo haciendo un giro con su espada.

Ike: "Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos como de lugar" –dijo luchando con 2 sombras.

Marth: "Tengo un plan" –dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Corría hacia las escaleras para buscar los controles, pero fue acorralado por algunas sombras quienes lo miraban. Marth saco su espada para atacar, pero las sombras fueros atacadas por una mujer de piel blanca y se volteó para mirar a Marth.

Marth: "¿Entrenadora Wii Fit?" –dijo.

Entrenadora Wii Fit: "Hola querido" –dijo golpeando algunas sombras.

Con Ike y Roy estaban acorralados por las sombras quienes estaban listas para atacar, ambos se preparaban hasta que oyeron un ruido que se acercaban hacia ellos. Alzaron su mirada y vieron una gigantesca bola amarilla quien abría su boca rápidamente quien se dirigía a las sombras para atacar.

En otro lado vieron una sombra que estaba peleando contra un pato quien volaba giratoriamente hacia él y un perro se echó para que pudiera tropezarse, eso aprovecho que ambos atacaran a las ultimas sombras que quedaban ahí.

Ya todas desaparecidas vieron a las personas quienes los ayudaron a derrotarlos y eran nadie menos que el Dúo Duck Hunt y Pac-man.

Ike: "Hey gracias por su ayuda chicos" –dijo agradecido.

El Dúo saltaron de felicidad y Pac-man hizo una seña de aprobación, en los controles Marth y la entrenadora veían que algunas cámaras más sombras venían y eso les preocupo.

Entrenadora Wii Fit: "¿Y ahora como le haremos para que desaparezcan?".

Marth: "Tenemos que destruir la planta" –dijo apretando un botón de autodestrucción.

Al apretar escucharon unos ruidos que hizo que las sombras vinieran aún más, Marth agarro a la entrenadora y se la llevo corriendo muy rápido. Los demás escucharon los ruidos y vieron a Marth quien corría desesperadamente.

Marth: "¡Salgamos de aquí, este lugar va a explotar!" –dijo alejándose.

Todos lo siguieron mientras escuchaban explosivos en otro lugar, todos estaban en la puerta y Roy pateo muy fuerte para salir del lugar que iba a explotar. Las sombras no sabían lo que iba a pasa hasta que escucharon unos números retrocedidos.

05:00…

04:00…

03:00…

02:00…

01:00…

00:00…

 **¡KAPOW!**

Todos observaban por como la planta nuclear había sido destruida por la explosión.

Roy: "Otro día extraño para nosotros".

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, ahora Dark escapo del castillo para llevar a cabo su plan que saldrá en futuros capítulos. Aquí les dejo otro equipo:

Grupo F: Marth, Roy, Ike, Entrenadora Wii Fit, Dúo Duck Hunt y Pac-man.


	9. El comienzo del plan

Capítulo 9

* * *

Las sombras corrían demasiado rápido mientras que atacaban a una guerrera peli Azul quien atacaba con su espada.

Lucina: "¡ARG!" –grito mientras que atravesaba su espada a una sombra.

Robin: "¡Tomen esto sombras del mal!" –dijo mientras atacaba.

Corrin: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo preparándose.

Al decir eso se transforma en un dragón gracias a la Piedra dragón y ataca ferozmente a las sombras quienes desaparecían.

Robin: "Buen trabajo" –dijo.

Lucina: "Ahora debemos buscar a Marth y saber que son esas cosas" –dijo mirando a los 2.

Corrin: "Si, pero debemos saber don…

De pronto más sombras venían hacia ellos, todos se preparaban para ir tras ellos, pero…

 **¡PK Starstorn!**

De ahí aparecieron destellos azulinos y amarillos quienes cayeron sobre las sombras haciendo que desparecieran algunas y otras las esquivaran, todos observaron a los responsables de esos ataques: Ness y Lucas.

Ness: "Hola amigos ¿Les importa si nos unimos?"

Robin: "Claro, porque no" –dijo con confianza.

Las sombras restantes iban a atacarlos hasta que…

 **¡PAF!**

Habían sido aplastadas por unos mazos que provenían de los Ice Climbers: Popo y Nana. Ellos saltaban de alegría para arriba y abajo mientras que los demás los miraban con incredulidad.

Popo: "Hola amigos, escuchamos unos gritos y decidimos averiguar para ver qué onda"

Nana: "Si y creo que ustedes también vieron esas cosas".

Lucina: "¿Ustedes también los vieron?" –cuestiono.

Nana: "Si, caminábamos por aquí hasta que vimos unos cuantos y nos enfrentamos a ellos"

Ness: "Debemos tener cuidado con esas cosas ya que no sabemos que poderes tenga para usarlos en nuestra contra".

Lucas: "¡Chi-chicos miren arriba!" –grito señalando arriba.

Todos alzaron la mirada y vieron una ráfaga oscura que iba demasiado rápido causando un gran viento haciendo que los héroes se protegieran, luego de eso el viento se detuvo dejándolos atónitos.

Corrin: "Pero ¿Qué fue eso?"

Lucina: "No tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura que es el causante de todo" –dijo mientras corría.

Todos corrieron tras ellas para descifrar si era cierto lo que dijo Lucina.

* * *

En otro lugar Peach, Zelda, Pit, Bayonetta, Falcon, Donkey y Diddy Kong caminaban en un bosque para buscar a los demás sin éxito alguno.

Pit: "Oh por Palutena, llevamos caminando y no encontramos a nadie" –dijo un poco cansado.

Peach: "Paciencia Pit estoy segura de que Mario debe estar por aquí"

Capitán Falcon: "Creo que estamos llegando al final de este bosque".

Mientras que caminaban todos observaron un ser diminuto que saltaba sin que se diera cuenta de que lo miraban.

Zelda: "¿Ese es un Pikmin?" –le dijo a Peach.

Pit: "Al parecer Olimar debe estar aquí"

De ahí Bayonetta agarro al Pikmin y lo miro con su picara mirada.

Bayonetta: "Oye pequeñín ¿Podrías guiarnos donde tu jefe?" –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

El Pikmin la miro confundido, pero al rato razono y se fue dándole una señal para que lo siguieran. Bayonetta sonrió a si misma mientras miraba a los demás.

Bayonetta: "Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?" –dijo mientras se iba.

Pit: "Esta mujer" –dijo suspirando.

En otro lado del bosque Olimar junto a sus Pikmins estaban descansando y no estaban solos ya que también estaban las Versiones jóvenes de Link: Young Link y Toon Link.

Toon Link: "Esto es relajante" –dijo echándose.

Olimar: "Olimar piensa lo mismo" –dijo mientras veía a unos Pikmins.

Young Link: "Oigan ¿dónde estarán los animales espaciales?" –dijo mirando para todos lados.

De ahí aparecieron Fox y Falco quienes venían exhaustos del cansancio y de ahí se echaron.

Toon Link: "Oh ahí estaban" –dijo sacando 3 botellas de agua para ellos.

Fox: "No hay más sombras" –dijo tomando su agua.

Falco: "¿Que son esas cosas en realidad?"

Young Link: "No sé, pero si daban un poco de miedo al enfrentarnos".

Falco: "Eso puedo admitirlo ya que tú eres solo un niño"

Young Link: "Pero un niño aventurero" –dijo golpeando du pecho con orgullo.

Olimar: "Olimar ve personas viniendo" –dijo mirando a las hojas que se movían.

Todos alzaron sus miradas para saber si eran amigos o enemigo y al final resulto ser Zelda haciendo que Young y Toon se emocionaran.

Young/Toon Link: "¡Princesa Zelda!" –dieron corriendo donde ella para abrazarla.

Zelda: "¿Chicos? ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" –dijo tocándole el hombro a cada uno.

Toon Link: "Vimos a unas cosas oscuras que estaban aquí y lo atacamos… con ayuda claro" –dijo señalando a los que estaban sentados en el suelo.

Capitán Falcon: "¿También estaban aquí?"

Fox: "Si, afortunadamente lo pudimos derrotar a cada uno".

De pronto la ráfaga oscura aterrizo casi lejos del bosque haciendo que los arboles es oscurecieran y todos miraron un poco asustados (Excepto Fox, Falcon y Bayonetta).

Peach: "¿Que fue eso?" –dijo asustada.

Young Link: "No sé, pero lo que si se es que se trate de Ganondorf" –dijo mientras corría ahí.

Zelda: "¡Young, espera!" –dijo mientras corría tras él.

Todos corrieron para averiguar qué ocurriría sin saber lo que les esperaban.

* * *

Aquí este capítulo, ahora Dark comenzara a cabo su plan y ¿qué le esperara a los demás? Eso lo averiguaran en el siguiente capítulo. Otro equipo reunido:

Grupo G: Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Ness, Lucas y los Ice Climbers.

Grupo H: Olimar, Young Link, Toon Link, Fox y Falco.


	10. Dark finalmente sale a la luz

Capítulo 10

* * *

En el castillo Megan Man inspeccionaba el lugar y preparaba su cañón por si una sombra atacara por sorpresa, Mario miro en todos lados y lo único que vio era objetos defectuosos que había.

Mario: "Megan Man ¿estás seguro que aquí es el lugar?"

Megan Man: "Por supuesto, solo tenemos que analizarlo un poco más" –dijo mientras buscaba alguna respuesta.

En otro parte Snake les contaba a Shulk y Ryu acerca de sus entrenamientos y misiones contra las tropas enemigas detallando cada acto ya sea leve o chocante, Ryu escuchaba atentamente lo que decía mientras que Shulk se estremecía en las partes grotescas.

Shulk: "Amigo, es necesario contar todas las partes muy fuertes".

Snake: "Si fueras al ejercito ahí seria aún más fuerte" –dijo sentándose en una silla.

Ryu: "Yo creo que pasaste tu vida en la guerra enfrentándote a peligros, respeto a esa clase de persona".

Snake: "Mnn…" –dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Daisy por otra parte revisaba en cada puerta por si alguna entidad saliese y al abrir la última puerta que había se encontró algo.

Daisy: "¡Chicos, vengan!" –grito desde arriba.

Todos corrieron donde estaba Daisy y al momento de llegar Mega Man entro a la puerta donde estaba ella y se quedó asombrado por lo que vio.

Mega Man: "Oh, es justo como imaginaba" –dijo asombrado.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que veían, en la pared había un gigantesco dibujo de un cadavérico oscuro con los ojos rojos y pupilas moradas y era muy atemorizante (Para Luigi) con tan solo verlo. De ahí Samus volteó para encontrarse con algo que estaba buscando: su traje.

Samus: "¡Mi traje!" –dijo corriendo por su traje.

Link: "Pero ¿Quién es él?" –pregunto.

Snake: "No será Tabbu reencarnado feamente".

Todos se reían ante la idea de Snake, bueno excepto Shulk, Ryu, Little Mac, Daisy y Mega Man (Por razones obvias).

Little Mac: "Acá dice algo" –dijo señalando algunas palabras que había en el dibujo.

Megan Man: "Uhm… dice: He aquí el señor del mal, la pesadilla de todos, la oscuridad eterna: **Dark** "

Todos: "¿Dark?"

Mega Man: "Si, aquí dice" –dijo mientras señalaba el nombre para que todos vieran.

Ryu: "Ahora que ya sabemos su nombre, ¿Cómo lo atraparemos?"

Mario: "No estamos seguro" –dijo analizando un poco.

Link: "Pero ¿y si él tiene a las princesas?"

Daisy: "¡Sí! Esa cosa podría tener a Peach en una celda pequeña y asquerosa"

Esas palabras preocuparon a Mario y estaba listo para salir en búsqueda de Peach hasta que…

 **¡BROOOOM!**

Todo el lugar estaba colapsando y se movía bruscamente y ninguna razón.

Mario: "¡Salgamos de aquí!" –grito.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta para salir mientras esquivaban algunas cosas que caían del castillo. Al salir vieron un resplandor que llegaba hacia el cielo y era un tono morada oscuro.

Mario: "¿Qué es eso?" –dijo en shock.

* * *

En el bosque Young Link corría muy rápido donde se produjo el aterrizaje de la ráfaga, corrió con todo para encontrar a que posiblemente sea Ganondorf.

Young Link: "Prepárate Ganondorf" –dijo con valentía.

Atrás de él los demás corría para también descubrir el extraño aterrizaje que se produjo.

Zelda: "Young Link, espérate" –dijo tratando de llamarlo.

Fox: "Es increíble como este niño correr muy rápido"

Pit: "Bueno, es típico de Link"

Capitán Falcon: "Creo que ya lo vi" –dijo señalando a Young Link.

De pronto oyeron unos gemidos de dolor que provenían de Young, algo realmente grave estaba pasando más que se acercaban.

Peach: "Young ¿estas…

De pronto todos se paralizaron al ver a Young quien era agarrado del cuello por un Cadavérico oscuro quien se lo quedaba mirando, todos preparaban sus armas para atacarlo, pero lanzo a Young sobre Falco y sus brazos se enteraron en el suelo y reaparecieron delante de ellos haciendo una gran grieta que hizo que rompiera el suelo.

Falco: "¡¿Que es esa cosa?!" –dijo disparándole.

Pit: "Eso es una entidad, siento una gran energía oscura dentro de él".

Bayonetta: "Ese no será problema para mi" –dijo dirigiéndose hacia él.

Dark se dio cuenta de Bayonetta y chasqueo sus dedos para que una roca gigante la golpeara haciéndola caer al suelo. Aprovechando eso Dark se preparó para lanzarle otra roca hasta que Pit la agarro para que no recibiera el impacto.

Bayonetta: "Gracias nene" –dijo jugando con su cabello.

Pit: "Es enserio" –dijo mirándola.

Fox y Capitán Falcon intentaron atacarlo por atrás, pero fueron golpeados por un árbol que mando Dark haciéndolos que gimieran de dolor.

Dark: "JAJAJA, Ustedes no son nada más que…"

De ahí Toon Link atravesó su espada sobre su espalda sin ningún éxito ya que no le afecto en absoluto, al darse cuenta de ello Dark hizo que todo el lugar temblara bruscamente haciendo que los que estaban en el suelo perdieran el equilibrio.

Dark: "Serán testigos de mi plan maestro" –dijo mirando a Toon.

Preparo su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar haciendo que saliera de él un resplandor que se elevara en el cielo, Toon pudo salirse ante que el resplandor apareciese y se alejó de él.

Donkey Kong intento golpearlo, pero el resplandor lo alejo de él haciendo que se impactara contra un árbol, todos veían el sorprendente poder que tenía Dark y se prepararon para lo peor.

Dark: " **Ahora ustedes serán los primeros en ser mis esclavos por la eternidad** " –dijo sombríamente mientras hacia una lenta risa malvada.

Pit: "Ayúdanos en esto Patuleta" –suplico para si mismo.


	11. Última unión

Capítulo 11

* * *

En alguna parte del bosque R.O.B andaba tranquilamente buscando algunos artefactos, buscaba tranquilamente hasta que vio a 2 sombras que caminaban lentamente. Analizándolos, vio que tenían energías oscuras y decidió esconderse. Él se escondió de unos árboles juntos y observo a las sombras quienes veían a alguien quien al parecer se estaban concentrándose demasiado, Mr. Game y Watch.

Este hacía pasos con cada pie mientras sostenía un mazo quien lo usaría contra las sombras, las sombras se lo quedaron mirando hasta que se acercaron. Al ver eso se alzó con sus propulsores y les lanzo rayos láseres por sus ojos, pero las sombras se fueron rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Ambos se saludaron a su estilo y se fueron del lugar. Mientras que caminaban encontraron a Yoshi quien dormía en un árbol cortado y decidieron despertarlo, al hacerlo Yoshi salió del árbol y los saludo a ambos…

 **¡BRUMM!**

El trio escucho unos árboles cayéndose bruscamente mientras veían a 4 sombras quienes venían por ellos, Yoshi y R.O.B fueron tras ellos, pero las sombras los patearon desde sus espaldas manándolos hacia unos árboles.

Mr. Game y Watch fue tras ellos, pero las sombras lo evitaron ir tras ellos. Las sombras estaban a punto de atacarlo hasta que vieron una mancha de pintura anaranjada. Se aceraron para ver y de ahí apareció un calamar anaranjado que de pronto se convirtió en un Inkling.

Inkling: "Uhm… nuevos oponentes, a darle" –dijo disparándolos con su pistola de pintura.

Las sombras esquivaron cada bola de pintura hasta que una le dio en la cara de uno de ellos, Inkling sonrió ante eso y se convirtió en calamar para sumergirse en la pintura que lleno en el suelo.

Yoshi pateo a una sombra cayendo sobre otra haciéndolos desaparecer y solamente quedaban 2, pero las sombras cansadas de todo golpearon bruscamente a todos dejándolos en círculos. La Inkling salió para atacar, pero una sombra la mando junto con los otros.

Inkling: "Ay… creo que no calcule bien los movimientos" –dijo frotándose la espalda.

Mr. Game y Watch: " **PIPIPIPIPI TITITI** " –haciendo sonidos de 8-bits.

Inkling: "No podemos atacarlos ya que, si hacemos eso de seguro atacarían primero".

Las sombras se quedaron mirando al grupo y se preparaban para atacar. Se alistaron para atacar hasta que sintieron que la brisa se movía de lento a rápido, al notar eso las sombras juntos son el grupo vieron que un movimiento de viento que formaban en un círculo estaba acorralándolos.

De ahí una figura salió del circulo atacando velozmente hacia las sombras por todos lados, las sombras no pudieron tocarlo ya que se movía muy rápido y para su mala suerte la figura los pateo fuera del lugar haciendo que chocaran en un árbol. Las sombras decidieron atacarlo, pero fueron cortadas por una espada haciéndolas desaparecer y revelando a la persona, Cloud.

Al terminar con las sombras restantes el grupo junto con Cloud observo con determinación al salvador del movimiento del viento y era nadie menos que el erizo más velos del mundo, Sonic.

Sonic: "Hola chicos, veo que interrumpí la fiesta de esos 2" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Cloud: "Esas cosas están por todos lados" –dijo guardando su espada.

Inkling: "Si, gracias por ayudarnos Sr…" –dijo tratando de acordarse su nombre.

Sonic: "Me llamo Sonic, Sonic el erizo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Cloud: "Y yo me llamo Cloud".

De ahí ambos vieron un resplandor no muy lejos del bosque que hizo sorprender a todos.

Sonic: "¡¿Qué es eso?!" –dijo sorprendido.

La Inkling sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y corrió hacia ahí para buscar al posible responsable de las sombras.

Sonic: "Bueno chicos vayamos donde ese resplandor" –dijo mientras corría.

Cloud: "Hacia otra aventura" –dijo corriendo.

Yoshi junto con los otros siguieron a Sonic para descubrir quién era el responsable de todo esto.

* * *

En otro lado las sombras fueron cayendo una a una por Mewtwo mientras que Jigglypuff pateaba a cada sombra.

Mewtwo: "Ten cuidado Jigglypuff, esas sombras son muy fáciles para golpear, pero son hábiles para atacar por sorpresa".

Jigglypuff entendió y continúo golpeándolos, ahí una sombra estaba por atrás de Mewtwo y se preparaba para atacar hasta que una espada atravesó en su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer, al descubrir eso ambos Pokémones observaron al dueño de la espada: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: "Veo que esas cosas todavía siguen aquí" –dijo haciendo un tronado que provino de su espada.

Las sombras desparecieron tras el tornado dejándolos solos, Mewtwo observaba en cada lado por si alguna sombra estaba cerca, pero en su lugar apareció por sorpresa una estrella quien lo miraba.

Mewtwo: "Uhm… no es una amenaza" –dijo viéndolo.

De ahí apareció un desplego de luz que de ahí apareció una mujer rubia muy hermosa, Rosalina.

Rosalina: "Destello, ahí estabas" –dijo llamando a su amigo.

Destello voló hacia ella para abrazarla, los demás se quedaron mirándolos y cuando Mewtwo levanto su brazo vieron a lo lejos un resplandor que daba una mala espina.

Rosalina: "Parece que algo malo esta por ocurrir" –dijo abrazando a Destello.

Mewtwo: "Eso es claro"

Meta Knight: "¿Y que esperamos?" –dijo guardando su espada.

Todos fueron hacia el resplandor para saber si estaban conectados con las sombras.

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo, realmente me fascina hacer esta historia y preparar los sucesos que les ocurrirán a los heroes de Smash. La lista del grupo ya está terminada, pero como escuche que aún faltaban algunos personajes *COF…Waluigi…COF* esperare hasta que salgan, pero primero los principales que salieron desde el principio hasta este:

Grupo I: R.O.B, Mr. Game y Watch, Yoshi, Inkling, Sonic y Cloud.

Grupo J: Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight y Rosalina con Destello.


	12. Héroes contra Dark

Capítulo 12

* * *

Marth junto con los otros corrían en el bosque para encontrar el resplandor que vieron cuando se alejaban demasiado a la planta nuclear, la entrenadora corría lo más rápido que podía, Roy e Ike ya no podían seguir caminando y Pac-Man con el Duo Duck Hunt se agitaron.

Ike: "Ya no puedo seguir Marth, hemos corrido durante horas" –dijo mientras se sentaba en un árbol cortado.

Marth: "Bien descansemos un poco para luego i…

 **¡TRAF!**

De pronto fue interrumpido cuando alguien choco con él, todos alzaron la mirada para ver quién era y vieron que era la Inkling anaranjada.

Inkling: "Ouch, lo siento príncipe" –dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

Marth: "No hay problema, casi siempre me reciben de esa manera" –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Roy: "Cuando un monstruo lo hace" –dijo riéndose.

Marth gruño ante eso y antes que pudiera decir algo aparecieron Sonic con Cloud, Yoshi, R.O.B y Mr. Game y Watch.

Sonic: "Hola chicos, veo que también vieron el resplandor ¿cierto?".

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: Si, pero estamos descansando ya que su "majestad" nos hizo correr demasiado" –dijo estirando sus piernas.

Cloud: "Oigan ¿no siente un incómodo clima?" –dijo.

Todos sintieron lo que dijo Cloud y sintieron que la brisa empezaba a cambiar y eso los incomodaban.

Roy: "Creo que estamos cerca" –dijo.

De ahí todos los árboles se rompieron bruscamente y todos se escondieron para que no salieran heridos y vieron que Bayonetta junto con Capitán Falcon estaban dando golpes muy duro contra un cadavérico oscuro que solamente los esquivo y los mando lejos de él.

Ike: "¡¿Que es esa cosa?!" –grito.

Inkling: "Buagh, que asco" –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Marth: "Creo que él es el responsable de esto" –dijo mientras corría tras él.

Roy: "¡Marth, espera!"

Marth no lo escucho y siguió corriendo para atacar a Dark, este se dio cuenta de ello y detuvo su espada y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo lejos. Marth gimió de dolor mientras se estremecía, Peach y Zelda se dieron cuenta de ello y fueron tras él.

Peach: "Oh dios mío, Marth ¿estás bien?" –dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Marth: "¿Princesa Peach? ¿Princesa Zelda?" –dijo al ver a ambas princesas.

Zelda: "Si, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Marth: "Estaba buscando al responsable de las sombras, pero veo que ya lo encontré" –dijo mirando a Dark.

Roy, Ike y Cloud corrieron tras Dark para atacarlo, pero este lo esquivo en cada espada que provenían hacia él, al verlos chasqueo sus dedos y en la tierra aparecieron unas manos que estaba listas para atacarlos. Pac-Man corrió y realizo su ataque sorpresa de comer, pero fue golpeado por Dark haciéndolo chocar contra Ike, Fox con Falco le disparaban, pero ninguna bala fue atravesada en él.

Pit: "Es inútil" –dijo mientras se acomodaba la pierna derecha que fue golpeada por Dark.

* * *

Patuleta: "Oh" –dijo sorprendidamente.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Pasa algo?" –dijo mientras entraba en un bosque.

Patuleta: "Pips…" –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pit sombrío: "¿Qué le paso al pequeñín?" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Patuleta: "Lo encontró… encontró al responsable" –dijo mientras volaba lejos de ellos.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿qué paso?"

Pit sombrío: "Creo que tenemos un serio problema" –dijo mientras volaba.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Vamos chicos!" –dijo corriendo.

Los Pokémones lo siguieron para ver si ya habían encontrado al responsable.

* * *

En la pelea Dark llevaba ventaja sobre ellos y solamente se río ante eso.

Dark: "¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes no son nada comparado conmigo".

Yoshi intentó golpearlo, pero fue impactado por Dark quien lo golpeo en su cara haciéndolo desmayar.

Peach: "¡Ay por dios! ¡Yoshi!" –dijo corriendo tras él.

Sonic: "Vas a pagar por eso" –dijo muy enojado.

De ahí hizo su Speed dash para atacarlo, Dark comenzó a atacarlo sin embargo no podía ver los movimientos de Sonic por ser demasiado veloz como para verlo y para su sorpresa fue golpe lo impacto en su espalda.

Dark: "¡Arg! Maldita rata azul" –dijo muy enfadado.

Sonic: "Jeje, ahora se viene lo bueno" –dijo preparándose para atacarlo.

De ahí en la mitad de ellos apareció Patuleta quien miraba fijamente a Dark.

Pit: "Diosa Patuleta" –dijo un poco adolorido.

Al escucharlo Patuleta movió sus ojos para verlo casi dolorido y luego se centraron en los de Dark.

Patuleta: "Con que tú eres el responsable de todo esto ¿no?" –dijo con una calmante voz.

Dark: "Si ¿algún problema?" –dijo con veneno en su voz.

Patuleta: "Has causado problemas en mi reino y en la tierra, debo castigarte por eso" –dijo preparándose en combate.

Dark: "Como usted desee, diosa" –dijo haciendo una pose de batalla.

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque Rosalina conversaba con una persona quien hace unos momentos la salvo de unas sombras que estaban escondidas en los árboles.

Rosalina: "Chicos, él es Aldeano" –dijo presentándolo.

Aldeano: "Hola chicos" –dijo alegremente.

Meta Knight: "Bien, tenemos otro integrante a este grupo. Ahora debe…

 **¡CRASH!**

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos muy cerca de ellos y decidieron ir donde ese ruido.

Meta Knight: "Siento una presencia maligna"

Mewtwo: "Igualmente"

Rosalina: "Creo que nos enfrentaremos a alguien muy peligroso"

Aldeano: "¿Quién será?" –le pregunto.

Rosalina: "Lo sabremos pronto"

De ahí todos corrían para encontrar lo que podría ser su mayor enfrentamiento de sus vidas.

* * *

Aquí este capítulo, ahora introduje a Aldeano (Villarger en la version norteamericana) porque se me olvido de él en el capítulo pasado, ahora la actualización del grupo:

Grupo J: Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Rosalina con Destello y Aldeano.


	13. Un descanso leve

Capitulo 13

* * *

Patuleta hizo girar su bastón mientras veía a Dark quien estaba en su pose de batalla, a pesar de su calma por dentro sintió una ira contra él porque no solo causo daño en la tierra y en su reino, sino que lastimo al que considera un hijo, Pit.

Dark: "¿Lista, Diosa?" –dijo.

Patuleta voló hacia él para darle un golpe, pero Dark se esfumo del lugar por arte de magia. Ahí se paró donde una roca mientras la veía.

Dark: "Nada mal diosa, pero me temo que…

 **¡TRAF!**

Por sorpresa de Dark, Patuleta se tele transportó mágicamente sin que se diera cuenta y le lanzo una ráfaga verde en su bastón mandándolo contra los árboles.

Dark: " **Arg** … **Arg** … maldición, eso no lo vi venir" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Patuleta: "Al parecer, no puedes con una superioridad".

Dark: "Jeje… eso lo veremos"

Al decir eso su cuerpo se derritió e hizo un charco quien de pronto desapareció, todos estaban confundidos, pero al menos estuvieron aliviados y se juntaron para hablar entre ellos.

Pit: "Diosa Patuleta, es bueno ver su presencia" –dijo sonriéndole aún adolorido.

Patuleta: "Mi querido Pips" –dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Pips?"

Pit sombrío: "Ese es su apodo" –dijo mientras lo veía.

Peach: Bueno… ya que todos estamos aquí podríamos revisar este lugar y posiblemente encontrar a esa entidad" –dijo mientras sacaba algo en su vestido –"¿Alguien quiere té?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al escucharla, pero no dijeron nada y fueron a tomar el té.

Fox: "Uhm… algo relajante después de todo" –dijo tomando un sorbo.

Falco: "Si, también lo disfruto".

Sonic: "Gracias, supongo" –dijo tomando un poco de su té.

Marth, Ike, Roy y Cloud se sentaron tomando el té que les ofreció Peach, Pit tomo su té mientras que fue sorprendido por Bayonetta quien le puso una cara de un monstruo en su taza, Patuleta junto con Zelda tomaban mientras conversaban, Pac-Man con Inkling jugaban mientras que Capitán Falcon estaba haciendo fuercitas con Donkey Kong.

Diddy Kong: " **UHUHUHUH AHAHAH** " –dijo animando a su padre.

Junto con él estaban el Dúo Duck Hunter quien los observaban y en otro lugar no tan lejos de ellos la entrenadora Wii-Fit ejercitaban a Yoshi, el entrenador Pokémon, Mr. Game y Watch, Olimar y R.O.B (Este último solamente se movía de un lado a otro).

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Vamos chicos, estiren las piernas y los brazos" –dijo moviéndose.

Entrenador Pokémon: *Uf* "y yo que creí que los gimnasios eran solamente para entrenar a los Pokémones".

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Vamos entrenador tienes que estar en forma"

Mientras que el entrenador Pokémon se cansaba vio a los Pokémones que se divertían con las versiones de Link, Young y Toon.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros" –dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

En casi afuera de la isla Mario junto con los demás caminaban en el lugar para encontrar al resplandor que vieron, pero al parecer, cuando llegaron ya había desaparecido.

Mario: "Mamma mía, parece que desapareció ese resplandor" –dijo con un tono de derrota.

Snake: "Uhm… esto me recuerda a un campo de batalla en donde el enemigo te mira fijamente entre los arboles" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Luigi: "Por…por… ¿Por dónde?" –dijo temblando sus dientes.

Snake: "Quizás en esos árboles que estamos recorriendo. Tenemos que estar atento ante un ataque del enemigo".

Samus: "Si claro Snake, estoy segura de que alguien…" –dijo señalando un arbusto –"…Salga de ese lugar".

De ahí el arbusto que señalo Samus comenzó a moverse solo como si estuviera embrujado, todos retrocedieron y alistaban sus armas por si atacara, pero resulto ser Meta Knight quien se había atorado.

Meta Knight: "Finalmente, pude salir de este molesto arbusto" –dijo sacudiéndose.

Al sacudirse vio a los otros quienes los miraban y entre ellos estaba Kirby quien se acercó a él para saber si sabía algo.

Meta Knight: "Kirby, veo que también estarás pensando en el responsable".

Kirby asintió mientras se ponía de puntillas.

Meta Knight: "Lamento decirte, pero yo no pude encontrarlo".

Eso puso a Kirby muy triste y de ahí oyó unos ruidos que provenían de atrás y era Rosalina con Destello quien estaba acompañada de Mewtwo, Jigglypuff y Aldeano.

Mario: "¡¿Princesa Rosalina?!" –dijo asombrado.

Rosalina: "Hola Mario, me da gusto verte" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Daisy se acercó a ella y observaba cada detalle que tenía ella.

Daisy: "Uhm, entonces… ¡Eres una princesa del espacio!" –dijo alegremente.

Rosalina: "Digamos que si" –dijo mirándola.

Daisy: "¡Esto es genial! 3 princesas, el trio real, tengo que contárselo a Peach sobre esto" –dijo mientras saltaba.

Megan Man: "Oigan chicos, creo que no estamos solos" –dijo mientras preparaba su cañón.

Shulk: "¿Serán esas sombras?"

Ryu: "Sera el responsable de todo esto" –dijo haciendo una pose de batalla.

Snake: "Sera el ejército alemán que vienen a buscarme por robar provisiones en su país" –dijo sacando sus pistolas.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo ante su comentario y levantaron sus cejas, seguramente era cualquier peligro menos un ejército como pensaba Snake.

Little Mac: "Pues… cualquier opción menos la del ejército alemán"

Los arbustos se sacudían sin parar y todos se preparaban para un combate hasta que se revelo quien o más bien quienes eran, Lucina junto a los demás.

Lucina: "Finalmente hemos llegado hasta el lugar de ese resplandor" –dijo mientras tomaba aire.

Link: "Tranquilo chicos, es solamente Lucina" –dijo guardando su espada.

Snake: "El Marth version femenina".

Lucina: "¡Oye!" –le grito a Snake –"Para que sepas somos diferentes".

Ryu: "Seguramente" –dijo ignorando el hecho que era casi parecida a Marth.

Robín: "Veo que también están aquí por lo del resplandor".

Samus: "Efectivamente"

Lucas: "Creo que estamos enfrentando a un enemigo mucho más peligroso que Tabbu".

Luigi: "Sin duda" –dijo temblando.

Mario: "Creo que debemos seguir adelante" –dijo acomodando su gorro.

Pikachu: " **Pi-ka, Pika, Pika, Pi** " –dijo saltando.

Todos fueron donde él y observaron desde la escala en donde estaban un campo de torneo abandonado que estaba en el bosque.

Samus: "¿Que hace un campo de torneo en este lugar?"

Ryu: "Uhm… un buen sitio para entrenar"

Mario: "No tengo ni idea, pero si el responsable está ahí iré hacia ese lugar".

Al decir eso salto de la escala y corrió donde el campo para encontrar a Peach y Zelda. Todos hicieron lo mismo y lo siguieron hacia el campo.

Link: "Por fin te encontrare Zelda" –dijo mientras corría.

* * *

En otro lado de la colina 2 misteriosos encapuchados observaban a los heroes dirigiéndose al campo y se quedaron pensando.

Encapuchado 1: ¿Qué piensas, deberíamos ayudarlos?

Encapuchado 2: "Yo supongo que sí, después de todo esa entidad también nos causó molestia".

Encapuchado 1: "Entonces no se diga más" –dijo mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Ambos encapuchados corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarles también en esta batalla que tendría contra la oscura entidad.

* * *

En otro lado los villanos jadeaban de dolor mientras se recuperaban de la paliza que recibieron de Dark.

Ganondorf: "Ese bastardo… eso no tiene perdón" –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Wario: "Bien, ¿y que se supone que debemos hacer?" –dijo rascándose la espalda.

Rey Dedede: "Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrarlo" –dijo simplemente.

Bowser: "Así, ¿y en donde lo buscamos?" –dijo molesto.

"Creo que en el bosque" -dijo una misteriosa voz.

Todos voltearon para presenciar a Wolf que estaba mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

Wario: "Claro, lo que dijo el lobito".

Ante que Wolf pudiera decir algo debajo de ellos se abrió un portal oscuro que los absorbió llevándolos de ahí, al cerrarse Dark observaba mientras miraba al cielo.

Dark: "Ya que no resulto mi plan pasaremos al segundo: Sus destrucciones entre ellos" –dijo mientras se reía.

* * *

Y aqui otro capítulo de Smash: Una nueva amenaza. Sinceramente esta historia da para más, por cierto, quien se emociono por los 5 nuevos personajes que se mostraron.

 **Editado (12/08/2018)** : Metí a Wolf en el bando de los villanos ya que no me había fijado en él que era nemesis de Fox, aquí tienen otra actualización del equipo:

Grupo E: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rey Dedede, Ridley, Wario, Ganondorf y Wolf.


	14. Todos estamos reunidos

Capítulo 14

* * *

Todos los Smashers caminaban hacia el misterioso campo de torneo que habitaban en el bosque, al entrar observaron que todo estaba a casi de su derrumbe ya que todos los asientos de los espectadores estaban casi destruidos y todo el suelo llena de polvo.

Link: "Todo está muy viejo desde mi punto de vista" –dijo observando en cada lado.

Lucina: "¿No creen que esto es una trampa?"

Ness: "Cierto o que el responsable se encuentre en este lugar".

Todos miraron en todas partes para buscar al responsable de las sombras sin éxito alguno.

Robin: "¿Observa algo Corrin?"-le pregunto.

Corrin: "Nada Robin, hay que estar atenta" –dijo apuntando su espada por si alguien atacase por sorpresa.

Shulk: "¿Y si no hay nadie aquí?"

Meta Knight: "Solo estate atento" –le respondió.

Mario caminaba hacia el lugar de los espectadores buscando alguna pista, lo único que pudo ver fue la cantidad de polvo que había y también a Samus quien tenía su traje.

Samus: "¿Encontraste algo?" –le pregunto.

Mario negó con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a buscar en todas partes. Luego de unos minutos Luigi comenzó a gritar.

Luigi: "¡Chicos, alguien viene!" –grito mientras salía de la entrada del campo.

Todos vieron unas sombras que venían hacia el campo y todos se alistaron para dar una pelea, pero resultaron ser las princesas juntos con otro otros Smashers.

Mario: "¡Princesa Peach!"

Link: "¡Princesa Zelda!"

Daisy: "¡Peach!" –grito mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana.

Peach se rio ante el comportamiento algo infantil de su hermana y le devolvió el abrazo, todos se juntaron para conversar sus anécdotas.

Lucina: "Príncipe Marth, me alegra verlo de nuevo" –dijo junto con Robin y Corrin.

Marth: "A mí también Lucina" –dijo junto con Roy e Ike.

En otro lado Bayonetta molestaba un poco a Pit con sus coqueteos haciendo gruñir mientras que Patuleta se calmaba para no hacer algo que se arrepintiera.

Pit sombrío: "Parece que el pequeño ya se hizo un hombre" –dijo burlándose de su contraparte.

Patuleta: "Quizás" –dijo simplemente.

Mientras eso pasaba Mario, Link, Samus y Mega Man se presentaban ante Inkling.

Mario: "Así que eres de una ciudad llenas de calamares humanoides".

Inkling: "Correcto" –dijo feliz.

Link: "Pues bienvenida" –dijo ofreciéndole se mano.

Inkling observo su gesto e hizo lo mismo dándose ambos un apretón de manos.

Daisy: "¿Qué tal si tenemos una noche de piyama en el castillo, Peach?" –dijo mientras estaba con su hermana, Rosalina y Zelda.

Peach: "Algún día Daisy, lo primero es lo primero" –dijo tocándole su hombro.

Sonic: "Oye Mario, ¿sabes acerca de la entidad que nos atacó?"

Todos pusieron sus miradas hacia Mario y este pensaba en lo que había visto de él, con tan solo recordarle su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Mario: "Pues… solo vi su mirada cuando este se nos vino volando velozmente, pude ver su mirada atemorizante que trataba de decir algo".

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo Mario, al parecer la nueva amenaza era más atemorizante que el mismo Tabbu. Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo una voz se escuchaba en el cielo y por su forma parecía de gritar.

La voz se acercaba más y más hasta llegar al suelo haciendo salir una cantidad de polvo, todos lo que estaba en ese lado tosieron y sacaron el polvo para descubrir a la persona quien había caído: Dr. Mario.

Luigi: "Mama Mia, es la version medical de Mario" –dijo asombrado.

Link fue tras él para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras que este gimiera de dolor.

Link: "Dr. Mario ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Dr. Mario: "Pues veras estaba caminando buscando unas plantas para mis vitaminas hasta que alguien me ataco por sorpresa y no estaba solo" –dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Capitán Falcon: "¿Y quiénes eran?"

" **Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta** " –dijo una voz que para algunos era reconocible.

Todos alzaron sus miradas hacia arriba del campo y observaron a Dark quien los estaba observándolos.

Dark: "Es bueno volver a velos" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Link: "¿Quién eres?" –dijo alistando su espada.

Dark: "Bueno creo que algunos no me conocen así que se los diré por última vez, mi nombre es Dark"

Snake: "¿Dark? Que original" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Dark: "Búrlate si quieres soldado mugriento, este lugar será su final" –dijo mostrando sus "aliados".

Todos observaron con asombros a los villanos que estaban con Dark conformados por Bowser, Bowser jr., Ganondorf, Rey Dedede, Wario, Ridley y Wolf. Aunque por sus aspectos tenían los ojos totalmente rojos acompañados de un aura oscura.

Link: "Dr. Mario ¿ellos fueron quienes te atacaron?"

Dr. Mario: "Si, pero no está la persona que ataco primero y además si no mal recuerdo había alguien más"

Dark: "Hablando de eso también se unieron unos "aliados" mas".

Al decir eso detrás de los villanos aparecieron King K Roll (Donkey Kong) y Dark Samus (Metroid) quienes también estaban como los otros. Donkey Kong gruño al ver a su enemigo y Samus preparo su arma con tan sola de verla.

Dark: "Ahora que ya estamos todos, **es hora que comience el torneo** " –dijo mientras el cielo cambiaba a un tomo rojizo.

Todos: "¡¿Torneo?!"

Al parecer Dark quera ver un espectáculo entre los heroes y villanos y todos estaban listos para aceptar su reto.

Mario: "¡Bien Dark, aceptamos!" –dijo acomodando su gorro.

Dark: "Excelente".


	15. Pelea en la arena

Capítulo 15

* * *

Los Smashers se preparaban para una intensa batalla mientras que Dark los observaba con determinación, aunque los villanos tenían parte de su energía oscura ellos eran una cantidad enorme que fácilmente podrían ganarles. Así que pensó en una idea para que la pelea sea justa.

Dark: "Creo que elegiré a los peleadores para esta lucha"

De pronto todos observaron que Dark coloco un dedo en el aire e hizo girarlo haciendo que algunos Smashers volaran mágicamente hasta llegar a los asientos.

Marth: "Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?" –pregunto atónito.

Lucas: "Creo que seremos los espectadores".

Little Mac: "Vaya, y yo que quería mostrar mis ataques especiales a estos villanos" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Snake: "Creo que veremos una pelea interesante" –dijo haciendo que los otros voltearan hacia el campo.

Los únicos que se habían quedado era Mario, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Fox, Kirby y todos miraron que faltaban aun peleadores con la cantidad de oponentes que tenían.

Young Link: "¡Un momento! Son 6 contra 8, eso es injusto" –critico la version joven de Link.

Dark: " **Mi campo, mis reglas** " –dijo mirándolo haciendo que se estremeciera.

Los Smashers miraban a sus rivales mientras que estos sonreían debido al hechizo que le hizo Dark a cada uno.

Mario: "No importa, los derrotaremos a cada uno de ellos" –dijo calentándose.

Link: "Sin duda alguna" –dijo sacando su espada.

Samus: "Esto será entretenido" –dijo preparando su arma.

Fox: "No vi a Wolf durante un tiempo, pero tenía unas ganas de darle su merecido".

Donkey Kong: " **UHUHUHUHUH AHAHAHAHAH** " –grito golpeando su pecho en señal de preparación.

Kirby se puso en su estrella preparándose para la pelea.

Dark: "Ahora que comience el torneo… ¡ **Peleen**!" –grito dando la señal del comienzo de la pelea.

Los villanos corrieron donde los Smashers mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo, Mario ataco a Bowser golpeándolo en el estómago sin embargo sus golpes no le hacía efecto y Bowser aprovecho eso para golpearlo por sorpresa. Samus lanzaba su pistola laser donde Ridley y este simplemente volaba e inclinaba para no recibir ningún daño, Fox le disparaba a cada rato a Wolf mientras que este hacia lo mismo, Donkey Kong y King K Roll estaba parejo golpeándose el uno con el otro mientras que Kirby esquivaba los martillazos de Dedede.

Link: "Demonios, cada golpe que damos no les afectan en absoluto" –dijo agarrando su arco y flechando a cada villano.

Samus peleaba con su otra parte oscura hasta que Ridley la golpeo con su cola haciendo que cayera junto con Kirby.

Aldeano: "Esto es malo, si siguen así hay poca probabilidad de que ganen" –dijo muy preocupado.

Pit: "Tenemos que confiar en ellos" –dijo alentándolos.

Peach: "¡Vamos Mario!" –grito al fontanero.

Zelda: "Tu puedes Link".

Young/Toon Link: "¡Vamos!"

Marth: "Tenemos tener fe"

Los Smashers apoyaban a los luchadores y estos los miraban haciendo que ahora se tomaran en serio la pelea y corrieron donde los villanos.

Mario: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo dándole un golpe a Bowser haciendo que se estrechara en la pared.

Link: "¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGG!" –grito haciendo que su espada deslizara en el cuerpo de Ganondorf.

Samus: "Es hora" –dijo disparando a Dark Samus y a último momento la lanza directo a Ridley cayendo ambos.

Fox: "Tenemos que ganar" –dijo haciendo un doble giro pateando a Wolf.

Donkey Kong golpeo en la cara de King K Roll haciendo que se mareara y lo tomo lazándolo muy lejos y Kirby lanzo su estrella a Dedede haciendo que retrocediera para ser golpeado por King K Roll.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Lo hicieron!" –grito alzando su brazo.

Todos felicitaron a Mario y compañía mientras que los villanos jadeaban por la paliza que les dieron. Dark observaba a los luchadores y detuvo los gritos de alegría con un relámpago que hizo que sonara.

Dark: "Bien, bien, bien, veo que pudieron derrotar fácilmente a estos patéticos" –dijo mirándolos –"Ya me cansé de toda esta estupidez"

De ahí hizo aparecer una gran nube gris que rodeaba el campo haciendo que saliera rayos violetas dentro de ellas, todos los Smashers salieron de los asientos y fueron a la arena observando a Dark quien estaba parado observándolos con una penetrante mirada.

Snake: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo alistando su bazuca para dispararle.

Al momento de disparar Dark esquivo el ataque haciendo que por primera vez Snake quedara en shock, Lucina junto con Lucario corrían para darle unos golpes sin embargo Dark golpeo a cada uno en el estómago haciendo retroceder de su lugar.

Lucina: "Ay… eso no… lo vi venir" –dijo estremeciéndose.

R.O.B le disparo muchas veces hasta que Dark le diera una patada en su cabeza haciendo que cayera, Capitán Falcon junto con Little Mac lo golpearan puño a puño sin ningún éxito ya que Dark esquivaba o sacaba cada puño que provenían a él.

Little Mac: "Esto no…

Capitán Falcon: …puede estar pasando"

De pronto ambos fueron votados por un viento proveniente de Dark, de ahí Mario y Link corrieron donde él, pero Dark cansado de todo esto agarro por el cuello a ambos haciendo que gimieran para recuperar aire.

Luigi: "¡Mario!" –grito al ver a su hermano en manos de Dark.

Zelda: "¡Link!" –grito al ver a su protector en peligro.

Al ver eso Sonic corrió tras él hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de él haciendo rebotara hacia atrás en el suelo.

Dark: "¡ **Esto cansado de esto, dentro de poco esta nube los llevara a mi mundo donde ahí los hare polvo**!"

Todos los Smashers observaban a la nube quien se acercaba más al campo mientras escuchaban la risa maniática de Dark.

Mario: "No… arg… no lo vas a conseguir" –dijo luchando para que lo soltara.

Dark: "¿ **En serio**?"

Todo parecía perdido para los Smashers y tenían que enfrentarse con él hasta que les cueste…

¡ **CRLASH**!

Por sorpresa alguien ataco por atrás a Dark haciendo que soltara a Mario y Link, Dark se agarró donde su cuello hasta que vio una espada que giraba donde estaba él y le arrayara por la espalda.

Dark: "¡ **Maldición**! ¡¿ **Quién se atreve a atacarme así**?!"

Al voltear observo a 2 encapuchados y una silueta de una persona quienes estaban arriba del campo para después saltar para entrar en la arena. Los encapuchados se quitaron para revelarse y la silueta salió de la oscuridad para revelarse: Simón y Richter Belmont y Chrom.

Lucina: "¿Chrom?" –dijo sorprendida por verlo.

Dark: "Parece que ustedes también quieren ser torturados también" –dijo mirando a los nuevos integrantes.

Simón: "Creo que nos darás una gran bienvenida" –dijo girando su látigo.

Los 3 peleadores se preparaban para una gran lucha contra Dark haciendo llamar toda la atención de los Smashers.

* * *

¡Woooohhhhh! Ahora están los nuevos peleadores para dar la cara en contra de Dark, gracias a las personas que les gusta esta historia. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	16. Los cazavampiros y el espadachín

Capitulo 16

* * *

Dark se acomodaba los nudillos mientras observaba a los 3 nuevos peleadores que llegaron recientemente mientras que estos estaban preparándose para una gran pelea que tendría en sus vidas.

Simon: "Hum, por tu aspecto diría que eres un demonio oscuro ¿fuiste mandado por Drácula?" –dijo mientras giraba su Vampire Killer.

Dark: "Por favor, ese demonio no es una comparación para mi" –dijo como si fuera una ofensa para él.

Richter: "Dejémonos de tantas palabras y empecemos a derrotar a ese monstruo" –grito mirándolo.

Chrom: "Estoy más que preparado" –dijo alistando su espada.

Dark observo a los 3 pensando en una estrategia para derrotarlos mientras que los Smashers observaba lo que estaba pasando.

Peach: "Pero, ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Lucina respondió la pregunta de Peach mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lucina: "El peli Azul se llama Chrom, él es mi padre"

Smashers: "¡¿Qué?!" –jadearon ante la noticia.

Lucas: "Pero como va ser tu padre si él es joven"

Lucina: "Pues yo vengo del futuro ¿no crees?" –dijo mirándolo.

Lucas: "Oh" –dijo mientras comprendía.

Ya con Dark, se estaba preparando para un ataque sorpresa mientras corría por todos lados, Simon observo cada ataque y justo cuando lo iba a atacar rápidamente lanzo el Vampire Killer hacia su rostro haciendo que retrocediera.

Dark: "ARG, ¿cómo es posible?" –dijo mientras se agarraba su rostro.

Chrom corrió junto a su espada y salto fuertemente para atravesar su espada con él, pero Dark obviamente salió del lugar justo ante de que la espada fuera parte de él. Richter alisto su látigo y lo lanzo directamente en el pecho de Dark tomándolo por sorpresa y lo manda directo a los asientos haciendo un escombro.

Dark: *Jadeo* "Uhm, nada mal para un caza vampiros"

Simon: "Es porque es de sangre Belmont" –dijo tocando el hombro a Richter.

Este le sonrió mientras lo miraba haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia Dark para acabarlo.

Chrom: "Esa si es una familia unida" –dijo mirando a los Belmont.

Los Belmont lazaban sus látigos hacia Dark y este los esquivaba cada uno, pero conforme pasaba cada latigazo se hacía más veloz que el otro haciendo que Dark no pudiera ver perfectamente cada latigazo que le venía provocando que uno lo golpeara en la cara y el otro en la pierna derecha. Chrom aprovecho eso para clavar su espada.

Chrom: "¡Es hora de acabar con esto!" –dijo corriendo.

Chrom corrió rápidamente mientras saltaba nuevamente esta vez atravesando la espada en el pecho de Dark haciendo que lo paralizara dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Cloud: "Acaso él…" –dijo mientras señalaba a Chrom.

Lucina: "¡Bien hecho padre!" –grito de alegría a ver a su padre del pasado derrotar a Dark.

Todo parecía que había terminado, pero…

¡ **CRASH**!

Dark ataco a los 3 peleadores con una espada que hizo con su brazo haciendo volar al trio mandándolos a diferentes lugares del campo.

Lucina: "¡Padre!" –grito al ver a Chrom chocar en un muro.

Simon fue disparado sobre una torre de ladrillos mientras recibía ayuda de Pit y Link. Richter cayo en la arena y fue ayudado por Marth y Daisy.

Dark: "Bien, nada mal para unos patéticos" –dijo riéndose de ellos.

Lucina: "Ya verás que te derrotaremos Dark" –dijo ayudando a Chrom a ponerse de pie.

Todos los Smashers incluidos a los villanos quienes ya no estaban en control de Dark lo miraban con desprecio mientras miraban la nube gigante que cada vez se acercaba más al campo.

Toon Link: "Esto es malo, quien sabe que podría haber ahí en esta nube gigante" –dijo un poco asustado.

Falco: "Eso no quiero averiguarlo" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Bayonetta: "No hay una forma de acabar con él de una vez" –dijo mientras veian a los otros Smashers.

Ike: "Creo que no" –dijo derrotado.

Mario miro a Dark quien lo estaban mirando, en especial a él, y decidió correr para darle una golpiza antes de que la nube los absorbiese.

Dark: " **Creo que no te rindes fontanero… bien** " –dijo mientras lo veía correr hacia él.

Mario: "Nunca me rindo" –dijo saltando preparando su puño para darle una golpiza.

Y justo cuando el puño tocara su cara la nube absorbió el campo haciendo que despareciera del bosque.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, ahora que la nube absorbió el campo ¿Dónde los mandaran a nuestro heroes? ¿Podrán salir de ese lugar? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.


	17. ¿Todo esta de vuelta?

Capítulo 17

* * *

" _Mario, Mario, despierta…"_

Mario estaba agonizando mientras se recuperaban de la conciencia y su vista volvía a la normalidad.

Mario: "Ay… Mamma mia… ¿Dónde estoy?" –dijo mientras se recuperaba de la conciencia.

Al alzar se dio cuenta que el lugar en donde estaban era el reino champiñón y todo era tranquilo sin embargo cuando giro en todos lados y se dio cuenta de que ningún Toad se encontraba ahí.

Mario: "Pero, ¿Dónde está todos?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

" _No lo sabemos_ " –dijo una voz familiar.

Al voltear vio a Link quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando el cielo.

Mario: "Link, ¿Y los otros?" –le pregunto acerca de los otros Smashers.

Link: "Pues veras, los únicos que estamos aquí somos nosotros 2, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong y Fox. De los demás… no lo sabemos".

Mario: "¿Y dónde están ellos?"

Link señalo el lugar en donde estaban y vio que ellos estaban parados observando por lo que podría ser una especie de portal, Mario fue donde ellos mientras que Link se levantó para ir con él. Ya hay Samus y Fox disparaban al portal, pero no le hacia efecto ninguno.

Samus: "Esto es inútil, no podemos salir de este lugar" –dijo frustrada quitándose el casco de su traje.

Pikachu: " **Pika** " –dijo mientras sus orejas bajaban de tristeza.

Mario: "Hola chicos, ¿Qué es eso?"

Fox: "Pues veras Mario, cuando estabas inconsciente descubrimos este portal y hemos estado tratando de abrirlo" –dijo mientras miraba el portal –"Pero, no pudimos hacerlo" –dijo con un suspiro.

Donkey Kong: " **UHUHUHUH AHAHAHAH** " –Dijo golpeando el portal cerrado con sus puños.

Link: "Y ahora qué podemos hacer".

De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar mientras el cielo se oscurecía y de ahí salían rayos rojos que iban hacia abajo provocando destrozos e incluso fuego.

Mario: "¿Qué está pasando?" –dijo con incredulidad.

De ahí escucharon una voz que les resulto demasiado familiar.

Dark: " **Hola queridos Smashers** " –aunque no lo veian por ninguna parte su voz se escuchaba en el cielo oscurecido.

Link: "¡Dark! Cobarde, muéstrate" –dijo alistando su espada.

Dark: " **No te exalte demasiado Hyliano, solo estoy aquí para ver si pueden escapar de mi aliado** " –dijo mientras se escuchaba su risa ronca.

Fox: "Pues no te tenemos miedo así que traerlo" –dijo con coraje.

Dark: " **Oh, pero si él está aquí** " –dijo mientras los rayos salían del cielo.

Todos se miraron con caras extrañadas mientras veían por todos lados para encontrar a la persona que dijo Dark, pero al parecer no había nadie.

Mario: "No veo a nadie".

Mientras todos miraban una esfera luminosa morada se acercaba hacia ellos sin ser descubierto e iba donde Samus para meterse en su cuerpo, Link volteo para observar y noto la esfera que se acercaba a Samus rápidamente.

Link: "¡Samus cuidado!" –le advirtió.

Samus volteo para ver la esfera que se acercaba a ella sin embargo Link corrió hacia ella y la empujo sacándola del lugar en donde estaban haciendo que la esfera se metiera en el cuerpo de Link.

Link: "¡AAAARRRRGGGG!" –grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se arrodillaba.

Fox: "¡¿Pero que fue eso?!"

Dark: " **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Aquí tienen a mi aliado. Verán mando esferas a todos los que se metieron aquí y están ahora en otro lugar para que sean poseídos y cumplan mis órdenes** ".

Mario: "¡Link resiste, se fuerte!"

Link: "Yo… yo… arg…aarrffghh" –de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Todos retrocedieron observando el cuerpo de Link se iluminaba y salía un aura morado y todo su cuerpo se oscureció y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y tenía una sonrisa perversa.

Samus: "Oh por…" –dijo aturdida.

Dark: " **Link… ¡DESTRUYELOS!** "

Link corrió hacia ellos mientras que con su espada deslizaba el pasto y salto sobre ellos apuntando su espada. Todos retrocedieron y Donkey Kong corrió mientras alistaba su puño sin embargo Link con su espada hizo un giro haciendo que su espada deslizara el cuerpo de Donkey Kong mandándolo hacia atrás.

Fox corrió hacia él mientras esquivaba las flechas que le mandaba, ya cerca de él hizo sus mejores golpes tanto de puños o piernas, pero Link esquivaba o simplemente los quitaba de él.

Mario: "Esto es malo" –dijo mientras corría hacia él para atacarlo.

Samus sin embargo se quedó mirando la pelea y pensó en ir para atacarlo, pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

Samus: "Link… no debo, pero él ya no está sino una version oscura" –dijo alistando su cañón de su traje.

Pikachu: " **Pika** " –dijo estando al lado de Samus.

Samus lanzo su rayo directamente a Link haciendo que se estrellara contra el portal cerrado que hizo una grieta haciendo que este se abriera.

Fox: "El portal se abrió, debemos irnos antes que todo este lugar se quiebre".

Y efectivamente tenía razón, el lugar era ahora como si fuera un mundo de fuego. Todo el pasto desparecería y quedando en su lugar arena dura con algunas grietas mientras que el castillo se derrumbaba de a poco.

Samus: "Pero ¿y Link?"

Mario: "Samus, ese ya no es el Link que conocemos, ahora es un ser sin alma" –dijo señalándolo.

Samus se quedó pensando hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida.

Samus: "Bien, vayamos al portal" –dijo sin ningún ánimo.

De ahí Link corría una vez más para atacarlos, pero Donkey Kong le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y Pikachu se preparaba para un Impact-Trueno.

Pikachu: "Pi-ka- ¡ **Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu**!"

El cuerpo de Link poseído temblaba al recibir el fuerte ataque de Pikachu haciendo que se desmayara. Todos corrían hacia el portal y la ultima en entrar era Samus quien se quedó mirando a Link por breves segundos.

Samus (Mente): "Te recuperaremos Link" –dijo mientras se metía al portal.

Al cerrarse el portal todo el lugar parecía desparecer y el cuerpo inconsciente de Link poseído se elevó mágicamente haciendo que desapareciera dejando el lugar se desvaneciera de a poco.

* * *

Ahora los Smashers visitaran lugares creados por Dark para que crean que esta todo a la normalidad. ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? Pues lo sabrán en la próxima actualización.


	18. Otro mundo, un problema

Capítulo 18

* * *

 **Bosque Génesis**

En este lugar donde todo era sombrío y que podría decirse que estaba realizándose una guerra Pit volaba en todos lados tratando de buscar a los demás Smashers, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Pit: "Ah… amigos, ¿Dónde están?" –dijo muy cansando por volar.

Al poner sus pies en el suelo observo a su contraparte oscura que venía donde estaba él.

Pit sombrío: "¿Y? ¿los encontraste?"

Pit: "No…" –dijo con un suspiro.

Pit sombrío: "Genial, ahora estas atrapados en este lugar" –dijo con un tono molesto.

Pit: "No te quejes, de seguro encontraremos a los demás"

Pit sombrío: "Uhm… si claro, ¿Qué crees? Que alguien venga directamente aquí por los cielos" –dijo alzando su mano en el cielo.

De pronto observaron que alguien estaba aterrizando donde estaban ellos y los ángeles volaron del lugar para no recibir el impacto. Al aterrizar los 2 ángeles observaron de quien se trataba, Yoshi.

Pit: "¿Yoshi?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Yoshi se levantó del suelo mientras se sacudía y observo a los 2 ángeles que lo estaban mirando, comenzó a saludarlo mientras se acomodaba.

Pit: "Dime Yoshi ¿alguien más está aquí?" –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Yoshi de inmediato volteo para observa un humo que provenía de lejos y por la forma pareciese que alguien estuviera corriendo en dirección recta.

Pit sombrío: "¿Quién es?".

Al acercarse a ellos salió una cantidad de humo que hizo que los 3 que estaban ahí tosieran y al momento de sacar el humo se trataba de Capitán Falcon.

Capitán Falcon: "Jeje hola chicos" –dijo haciendo una pose de saludo.

Pit: "Bueno al menos estas aquí *COF* ¿Quién más?".

De los cielos apareció de repente Falco y para la desgracia de Pit, Bayonetta.

Falco: "A fin los pudimos encontrar" –dijo aliviado.

Bayonetta: "Si, al parecer entre nosotros está el pequeño ángel"

Pit: "¡Yo no soy un pequeño!" –replico molesto.

De pronto para su sorpresa, Bayonetta estaba detrás suyo tocándole los hombros.

Bayonetta: "¿En serio cariño? Porque con estos hombros de adolecente no pareciese un hombre" –dijo acercando su cara con la suya desde atrás.

Pit sombrío: "Jeje…" –se rio un poco ante la incomodidad que pasaba Pit junto con Bayonetta.

Capitán Falcon: "Ok vamos a calmarnos, primero ¿Por qué estamos aquí en primer lugar?" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Falco: "No estoy seguro, mi rastreador no indica nada en este lugar" –dijo sacando su rastreador mientras giraba por todo el lugar.

Pit sombrío: "No será que volvió todo a la normalidad" –le dijo a Falco.

Bayonetta: "No lo creo, ese tal Dark dijo que si nos metiéramos en esa nube gigante seria nuestra perdición y mira, entramos y estamos en un lugar destruido".

Mientras todos discutían una esfera luminosa morada se acercaba hacia ellos para meterse en un cuerpo y así poseerlo, todos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que se acercaban, todos menos Bayonetta quien lo miraba fijamente y saco un revólver y le disparo. Sin embargo, no pudo darle.

Pit: "¿Qué es eso?" –dijo mirando la esfera.

De pronto la esfera comenzó a temblar mientras titilaba y fue directamente hacia el cuerpo de Capitán Falcon.

Capitán Falcon: "¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" –dijo agarrándose la cara mientras caía de rodillas.

Falco: "¡Falcon!"

De pronto escucharon una risa que provenía del cielo y al alzar sus cabezas se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Dark.

Dark: " **Vaya, al parecer su amigo está bajo mi poder ahora, así como el espadachín de traje azul** "

Pit: "¿Espadachín de traje azul?" –dijo mientras se daba cuenta de quien hablaba –"Link… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Link?!"

Dark: " **No me preocuparía por él ahora mismo sino por el que va a atacar… ahora** " –dijo eso ultimo con una profunda voz.

De ahí Capitán Falcon comenzó a gruñir mientras veía a los Smashers y corrió donde Falco para atacarlo.

Capitán Falcon: ¡Falcooooo…

 **¡TRAP! ¡TRAP! ¡TRAP!**

De pronto, Bayonetta comenzó a dispararle en todos lados, sin embargo, Capitán Falcon esquivo cada bala que le provenía y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, ahora en frete de ella se preparaba para darle una patada y le hubiera dado si no fuera por Pit que choco sus pies en su espalda y lo mando volando donde un castillo casi destruido.

Pit: "De nada…cariño" –dijo haciendo una mala imitación de su voz mientras volaba.

Bayonetta: "Uhm…" –dijo mientras lo observaba a donde se iba.

En el castillo a casi en ruinas Pit observo en los escombros buscado a Capitán Falcon hasta que este lo sorprendió mientras salía de los escombros para darle con todo con sus puños, Pit voló escapando de la ira de Falcon hasta que Yoshi apareció estirando su lengua directamente hacia él sin embargo Capitán Falcon observo la lengua que iba hacia él y lo agarro apretando fuerte la lengua haciendo que Yoshi hiciera una mueca de dolor y lo giro hasta lanzarlo lejos del castillo.

Pit sombrío: "Bien es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo preparando sus flechas.

Sin embargo, al momento de tirarlas Yoshi choco donde él haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia un sello gigante que hizo eco al momento de caer.

Falco: "Esto es malo, la fuerza que ahora tiene Falcon es inimaginable" –dijo disparándole con todo.

Bayonetta: "Es inútil, mientras más le damos balas menos daño recibe" –dijo disparando junto con él.

Pit sombrío gemía mientras se recuperaba de la caída mientras observaba el sello que tenía una grieta. Al salir de ahí observo que la grieta se hacía más grande hasta finalmente romperse para revelar que era un portal.

Pit sombrío: "¡Oigan encontré la salida, vayámonos!" –les grito a los demás.

Tanto él como Yoshi se metieron al portal mientras que los otros todavía estaban luchando contra Falcon, de ahí Pit prepara una flecha y lo disparo directamente en la espalda de Falcon haciendo que se cayera por unos segundos.

Pit: "¡Vayámonos!" –les grito.

Los 3 corrían hacia el portal mientras se acercaban, Falco entro primero y después Bayonetta. Pit estaba a punto de entrar hasta que fue detenido por Falcon quien lo agarro por atrás, Pit se movía demasiado para que lo soltara, pero era inútil.

Dark: "Eso es Falcon, ahora tráelo ante…

 **¡TRAF!**

Capitán Falcon de pronto fue golpeado en la cabeza por Bayonetta quien lo dejo tirado en el suelo mientras agarraba el brazo de Pit y lo tiraba hacia el portal mientras que ella también se metiera haciendo que el portal desapareciera.

Dark: " **Maldición, bueno no importa tengo a otro peleador en mi grupo** " –dijo haciendo que el lugar comenzara a desaparecer.

Capitán Falcon poseído quien estaba tirado se elevó mientras desaparecía todo el lugar quedando en la nada.


	19. Otro ataque de la esfera luminosa

Capítulo 19

* * *

 **Castillo asediado**

En este lugar Marth junto con Ike estaban buscando a los demás Smashers mientras observaban en el lugar.

Marth: "¿Pudiste encontrarlos Ike?" –le pregunto.

Ike: "No, no veo a ninguno" –dijo suspirando.

Marth: "Demonios, Dark lo pagara caro" –dijo apretando fuerte su espada.

Ike: "Tranquilízate Marth, en cuanto salgamos de aquí y buscar a los otro nos encargaremos de él"

Al ver el castillo que estaba ahí escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de ahí, se podría escuchar unas armaduras cayéndose por alguien.

Marth: "Mejor vayamos a ver qué ocurre" –dijo mientras corría.

Ike lo siguió y ambos fueron donde el castillo.

En el castillo Diddy Kong y Aldeano estaban acomodando las armaduras que las habían tirado por accidente y también sacudiéndose por el polvo que botaron.

Aldeano: "Diddy, ten cuidado la próxima vez" –dijo sosteniendo un casco.

Diddy Kong: " **UUUHHH** " –dijo un poco apenado.

Aldeano: "Ahora debemos buscar a los otros que de seguro deberían estar aquí" –dijo mientras revisaba el castillo.

Diddy Kong observaba cada detalle que había en el castillo y se puso triste al saber que su padre no se encontraba aquí cuando llegaron, busco por todos lados hasta no hallarlo. Cuando ambos iban a ir a otra dirección fueron sorprendido por alguien que llevaba una máscara de caballero negro.

Aldeano/Diddy Kong: " **AAAAAAHHHHHHH** " –dijeron al unísono haciendo que se cayeran por atrás.

Al caerse escucharon unas risas que provenía de la persona quien los asusto y era nadie menos que Wario.

Wario: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Los asuste ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" –dijo riéndose de ellos.

Diddy Kong gruño y se levantó para darle su propia medicina hasta que observo que el cuerpo de Wario, por alguna extraña razón temblaba al ser electrocutado y al momento de terminar cayó al suelo y se revelo que Pichu fue quien lo electrocuto.

Pichu: "¡ **PI**!" –dijo alegre.

Diddy Kong le sonrió y lo puso en su cuello mientras él y Aldeano arrastraba el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Wario afuera, al llegar donde estaban una escalera vieron a Marth e Ike viniendo hacia aquí.

Marth: "Chicos al fin los encuentro ¿y los otros?"

Aldeano: "Solo somos los únicos que estamos aquí"

Ike: "Ahora debemos buscar a los otros y salir de aquí cuanto antes"

Mientras todos hablaban una esfera se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y se metió directamente en el cuerpo de Wario quien todavía estaba agonizado.

Marth: "¿Y hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?"

De pronto Diddy Kong salto de un pie a otro intentando decir algo.

Ike: "¿Qué pasa Diddy?"

Aldeano: "Ahora que me acuerdo, nosotros vimos afuera un sello gigante y por su aspecto parecía un portal. Seguramente esa es nuestra salvación" –dijo alegremente.

Marth: "¡Excelente! Vayamos hacia…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

De pronto escucharon un grito y ese era el de Diddy quien fue atacado por Wario quien ahora estaba poseído por la esfera.

Ike: "¡¿Qué demonios?!" -dijo sacando rápidamente su espada.

De pronto todo el castillo se movía lentamente y escucharon una voz profunda y ya todos sabían de quien se trataba.

Dark: " **Que tales caballeros, ¿disfrutan del castillo?** "

Marth: "¡Dark muéstrate donde estés!" –dijo alzando su espada.

Dark: " **Me gustaría, pero tengo asuntos que atender con sus amigos. Por el momento me reemplazara su amigo quien está ahora bajo mi mando** ".

Wario se preparaba para hacerlos pedazos hasta que fue sorpresivamente atacado por Ike y cayó en las escaleras rebotando hasta ya no más.

Ike: "Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Marth vayan donde el portal, yo me encargare de Wario" –dijo bajando en las escaleras.

Marth junto con los otros salieron del castillo para buscar el sello gigante y luego de 2 minutos lo encontraron.

Marth: "Bien ahora debemos romper el sello para que el portal pueda verse"

Todos utilizaron sus técnicas especiales para poder abrir el sello sin embargo a pesar de hacerles unos cuantos arañazos no se podría abrir.

Aldeano: "Es difícil, creí que lo íbamos a hacer" –dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Pichu: "¡ **Pichu, Pichu**!" –grito llamando la atención de todos.

Al mirar observaron con horror que todo el lugar estaba siendo totalmente destruido mientras se derrumbaran todo lo que había.

Marth: "¡Oh no! Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes" –grito.

Mientras hacían más arañazos observaron que Wario salió disparado del castillo dirigiéndose donde el sello quien choco con él haciendo una gran grieta que hizo que se pudiera abrir el portal.

Aldeano: "¡Al fin!" –salto de alegría.

De ahí Ike apareció corriendo hacia ellos mientras se metía al portal.

Marth: "Vámonos chicos" –dijo metiendo un pie en el portal.

Aldeano: "Pero ¿Qué hay de Wario?"

Todos lo observaron quien estaba tirado en el suelo mientras se elevaba mágicamente y desapareciera al instante.

Aldeano: "Ok…"

Al ver esa escena todos se metieron al portal y cuando se desactivo todo el lugar había desaparecido quedando en la nada.


	20. Luchadores poco casuales

Capítulo 20

* * *

En una dimisión donde el cielo era morado acompañadas de unas grietas rojas Dark se encontraba observado unas bolas flotantes que mostraban a los Smashers viajando en los mundos creados por él mismo, ahí apareció un portal y en ella salieron Link, Capitán Falcon y Wario quienes estaban poseídos por las esferas que se metieron en su cuerpo.

Dark: Hasta que por fin aparecieron, esos tontos me han colmado la paciencia de que pudieran salir exitosamente de los mundos. Afortunadamente uno de ellos tenía que caer bajo mi control" –dijo riéndose malvadamente.

Link poseído miraba las esferas que mostraba a los Smashers explorando el mundo por donde estaban y en una de ellas vio a Zelda acompañada de Daisy quienes tenían una conversación. De pronto sus ojos empezaban a cambiar desenfrenadamente a su estado normal como en los ojos rojos, Dark se dio cuenta de ello e hizo un chasquido haciendo que los ojos rojos volvieran.

Dark: "Ahora, veamos cómo están pasando los demás"

Mientras veía las bolas flotantes atrás de unas rocas medianas 3 individuos observaba de todo mientras hacia un sigilo para que no los descubrieran, ahí vieron a Dark quien se acercaba a los 3 Smashers poseídos.

Dark: "Ustedes miren las bolas, yo me encargare de algo" –dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Al hacerlo los Smashers poseídos observaban las bolas con tranquilidad sin ninguna molestia… hasta ahora.

 **¡SLAM!**

Alguien había atacado por atrás a Wario haciendo volara muy alto hasta caer finalmente, los otros poseídos observaron a los atacantes y vieron que se trataban de los luchadores Mii conformados por el karateca, el espadachín y la tiradora.

Capitán Falcon (Poseído): "Grr… esas molestias" –dijo preparando sus puños crujiéndolos.

El Karateca corrió hacia Falcon haciendo una acrobacia mientras corría para así darle una patada en la cara mandándolo lejos, Link saco su espada y corrió hacia el espadachín.

Link (Poseído): "¡ **AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!** "

Ambas espadas chocaban entre ellas mientras que sus poseedores se miraban con actitudes negativas el uno con el otro, Link se preparó para atravesar su espada contra el espadachín, pero no pudo ya que este se estiro hacia atrás así logrando el ataque de la espada.

Link (Poseído): "Maldición… es más difícil de lo que pensé".

El espadachín sonrió y siguió luchando contra el héroe poseído, Wario se preparaban mientras imitaba a un luchador sumo en frente de la tiradora haciendo gesto. La tiradora se extrañó al verlo así y preparo su pistola laser para lanzarle exitosamente, al hacerlo Wario cayo donde Falcon quien estaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el Karateca.

Capitán Falcon (Poseído): "¡Esto es ridículo! Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí" –dijo enojado.

De pronto observo las bolas flotantes y sonrió malvadamente al tener un plan, rápidamente agarro la pierna del karateca y lo tiro al suelo lado por lado sin parar. El espadachín se percató de ello mientras no veía el ataque de Link quien hizo que soltara su espada cayendo inconsciente, la tiradora observo a sus amigos quienes tenían problemas y fue a sus rescates.

Wario: "Jejeje, hoy no niña" –dijo.

De ahí puso su pie en el camino haciendo que la tiradora se tropezara mientras se arrastraba hacia donde estaba Falcon, este la miro mientras le agarraba de la muñeca y tirándola junto con el karateca hacia unas bolas. El espadachín pudo atacarlo por sorpresa haciendo mandar lejos, pero Link lo pateo por atrás cayendo finalmente en una bola flotante. Para los poseídos creyeron que los luchadores se habían metido a una de las bolas sin embargo el karateca pudo salir sin problemas atacando a Wario en el pecho.

Wario: "¡Guaaaahh!" –dijo cayendo al piso.

El karateca hizo una pose de lucha directamente hacia Falcon quien este también hacia lo mismo y ambos corrieron para darse el golpe definitivo…

 **¡ SUFICIENTE !** –Grito alguien haciendo que el lugar temblara.

Todos observaron a Dark quien estaba detrás del karateca y este se sorprendió por su apariencia, de ahí sin pensarlo Dark agarro de la camisa del karateca mandándolo a una de las bolas.

Dark: "Uf… creí que había metido a todos ellos, pero estaba equivocado"

De ahí se quedó en el lugar donde estaban las esferas para seguir observando a los Smashers junto con los poseídos. Creyeron que había terminado todo, pero para su mal gusto fuera de lugar, más lejos por así decirlo, apareció un portal que lo único que salió fue… una gorra roja.


	21. Princesas, espadachines y posesiones

Capítulo 21

* * *

Torre de la meseta

En ese lugar, Zelda caminaba por los prados de ahí buscando a los otros Smashers sin ningún logro. Las únicas que había encontrado era Peach, Daisy y Rosalina, pero a los otros no los encontró.

Zelda: "No puedo creer… ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?" –dijo mientras pensaba.

De pronto oyó un chillido que provenía de la torre y al mirar bien encontró a las princesas conversando entre ella, Daisy hablaba entusiasmada con Peach y Rosalina sobre una pijamada que estaban planeando.

Daisy: "Y podríamos comer palomitas, ver películas, hablar de…" –fue interrumpida por Peach.

Peach: "Daisy, haremos eso cuando volvamos al reino champiñón. Ahora, necesitamos la forma de salir de aquí"

Rosalina: "Mandare a Destello para que suba hacia arriba" –dijo mientras lo llamaba.

Destello salió mágicamente y escucho las indicaciones de Rosalina y se fue rápidamente hacia arriba de la torre. De ahí, Zelda se acercó a ellas para saber la situación.

Zelda: "Hey chicas, ¿Han encontrado a los demás?" –les pregunto.

Peach: "No, solo a nosotras misma" –dije con un tono triste.

Daisy: "Pero no perdamos la esperanza, de seguro alguien debe estar por…

De ahí, fue interrumpida por Destello quien las llamaba desde arriba de la torre.

Rosalina: "Es Destello, seguramente encontró a algunos de nuestros amigos" –dijo sacando su varita.

Al sacarla lo giro haciendo que apareciera un viento de chispas que las elevo a las princesas hacia arriba, al llegar observaron a Destello quien estaba acompañado por Roy y Toon Link.

Daisy: "Genial, nuestros salvadores espadachines" –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Roy: "Con que ahí estaban, creímos que estábamos solos en este lugar que, a decir verdad, es muy tranquilo" –dijo observando el paisaje.

Toon Link: "¿Son las únicas, princesas?" –les pregunto.

Zelda: "Si, no encontramos a nadie más excepto a ustedes".

Roy: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Peach: "Uhm… talvez deberíamos bajar de esta torre para encontrar a Mario y a los demás"

Daisy: "Cuenta con ello, hermana" –dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Peach: "¡Espera, Daisy! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!" –dijo mientras corría.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, Daisy se lanzó de la torre junto con Peach mientras gritaban al caer. Roy puso los ojos en blanco y corrió para lanzarse para poder salvar a las princesas de tener una fractura en sus cuerpos.

Rosalina: "Esa chica es muy _dinamita_ "

Zelda: "Sin duda alguna"

Rosalina hizo una vez más girar su varita haciendo que aparezca el viento de chispas para que bajaran Zelda y Toon Link, al hacerlo observaron que Daisy se reía de su acto mientras que Peach se alivió de aterrizar sin lastimarse… excepto Roy, quien tuvo la peor parte ya que él cayo primero antes de ellas y Peach la estaba aplastando su cuerpo.

Peach: "Muchas gracias por amortiguar mi caída, Roy" –dijo encantadoramente.

Roy: "Si… no hay problema…" –dijo gimiendo de dolor.

Al estar todos en el suelo, una esfera se acercaba a ellos e inmediatamente se metió en el cuerpo del lastimado Roy quien se levantó ahora poseído.

Daisy: "¿Qué le pasa?" –dijo mirándolo.

Roy saco su espada y se dirigía directamente hacia Daisy hasta que Toon Link le dio una patada directamente en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, las princesas se alejaron para observar la pelea que iba a darse.

Toon Link: "No sé qué te sucede, pero no permitiré que las lastimes" –dijo desafiante.

Roy gruño y corrió directamente hacia él para atacarlo con su espada, Toon Link hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaba sus espadas entre si mientras se movían hacías lados diferentes. Zelda se esconde desde atrás de la torre mientras observaba la pelea, Roy no paraba de atacar con su espada con la de Toon Link e hizo que hiciera tropezar para atacarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo atacarlo ya que recibió una patada en la cara por parte de alguien desconocido. Al mirar todos era Sheik quien crujía sus nudillos observando al inconsciente Roy.

Toon Link: "Gracias amigo, me salvaste de esta" –dijo levantándose.

Sheik: "No hay de que"

Daisy: "¡Chicos, encontré algo!" –grito llamándolos.

Todos fueron donde Daisy quien estaba golpeando con un palo un sello gigante que parecía un portal.

Peach: "Ese podría ser nuestra salida"

De pronto, comenzó a temblar el lugar y les dio una mala espina a todos.

Rosalina: "Debemos salir cuanto antes" –dijo agarrando a Destello.

Sheik se acerca al sello mientras le daba patadas y puñetazos y Toon Link rayaba en cada lado con su espada para poder finalmente romper el sello y abrirse el portal.

Daisy: "¡Hacia otra aventura!" –dijo alzando su dedo apuntando el portal.

Ella fue la primera en entrar seguida de Peach y Rosalina, Toon Link observaba en todos lados para encontrar a la princesa Zelda hasta que sintió un agarre en el hombro. Al voltear, era Sheik quien lo miraba.

Sheik: "Tranquilo, yo la buscare"

Toon Link asintió y se metió al portal de inmediato. Al meterse, Sheik era Zelda otra vez y se metió al portal para no quedarse ahí mientras que el cuerpo de Roy se elevaba y desaparecía al instante.


	22. Pelea en Kalos

Capítulo 22

* * *

Torre prisma 

El entrenador Pokémon se encontraba caminando por todos lados y recordando también su visita a la región Kalos. Junto con sus Pokémones buscaban a todos los Smashers que se encontrarían aquí.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Dónde estarán chicos?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Observo a sus Pokémones que estaban exhausto por buscar, Squirtel estaba acostado en el suelo, Ivysaur estaba balbuceando cosas ya que tenía hambre y Charizard se había quedado dormido en una banca. El entrenador Pokémon suspiro mientras se sentaba en otra banca esperando por si unos de sus amigos lo encontraran.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Esto es muy aburrido" –dijo poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas.

"Ni que lo diga" –dijo alguien.

De pronto, el entrenador puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía de la banca para observa a la persona quien había hablado y era Bowser Jr. quien comía un sandwich.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Ah… eres tú" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Bowser Jr.: "Feliz de verme, niño" –dijo mirándolo.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Si te refieres a ver un villano en frente mío… no"

Bowser Jr.: "Tranquilo, no hare nada malo… por ahora. Estoy en la misma situación que tú, no encontré a nadie" –dijo comiendo aún.

El entrenador hizo una mueca al verlo y decidió sentarse con él y no porque lo quisiera, sino que estaba algo aburrido.

Bowser Jr.: "¿Y encontraste a alguien?" –le pregunto.

Entrenador Pokémon: "No…" –dijo sin mirarlo.

Bowser Jr.: "No te preocupes, de seguro nos encontraran"

Entrenador Pokémon: "Quizás"

Para el entrenador era un poco extraño conversar con un villano, a decir verdad, no parecía ser tan perverso como su padre solamente tenía el 75% de maldad en él. Pero no se confió en ello y decidió mantener la guardia.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Creo que deberíamos seguir buscando a los otros" –dijo parándose de la banca.

Bowser Jr.: "Pues vamos" –dijo parándose también.

Ambos buscaban por cada lado para encontrar a los otros, buscaron por tiendas, parques y otros lugares sin ningún éxito. Habían pasado 30 minutos y ningún rastro de los Smashers estaban lo que hizo que ambos se rindieran de buscar.

Bowser Jr.: "Me rindo, llevamos buscándolo por minutos y no los encontramos" –dijo molesto.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Debo de admitirlo, yo también me rindo" –dijo resoplando.

Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre los Smashers que no se dieron cuenta que una esfera luminosa se acercaba a ellos y se escondió atrás de Bowser Jr., Squirtel se dio cuenta de ello y aviso a su entrenador y al pequeño dragón.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Squirtel?" –le pregunto.

Squirtel le hizo una señal hacia la espalda de Bowser Jr. que hizo que el entrenador estirara la mirada para observar una esfera que estaba en su esplada.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Bowser Jr., cuidado!" –le advirtió.

Bowser Jr. volteo para observar la esfera luminosa que rápidamente se metió en él haciendo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo, el entrenador miraba con horror lo que veía y en ese momento el horror se convirtió en preocupación ya que Bowser Jr. estaba moviéndose lentamente mientras retrocedía su mirada para que viera sus ojos rojos que indicaba que estaba poseído.

Entrenador Pokémon: "No puede ser" –dijo retrocediendo.

Sus Pokémones estuvieron con él preparándose para una lucha, Bowser Jr., quien estaba poseído, se metió en su nave mientras tiraba bombas hacia el entrenador. Este retrocedió para que no le cayera ninguna y llamo a Charizard para que lo atacase.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Charizard, ¡ATAQUE DE FUEGO!"

Charizard voló hacia la nave mientras salía de su boca una bola de fuego quien lo lanzo directamente hacia él, sin embargo, Bowser Jr. esquivo ese ataque y de ahí saco un puño y lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡No, Charizard!" –grito observando a su Pokémon caído.

Squirtel tiraba un chorro de agua por su boca e Ivysaur tiraba hojas puntiagudas hacia la nave de Bowser Jr., este iba a lanzar un último golpe hacia los 2 Pokémones hasta que una sombra que salto atrás suyo preparo su espada para atacarlo deslizándolo en su caparazón haciendo que retrocediera junto con su nave directamente hacia el suelo.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¿Qué?" –eso fue lo único que dijo al ver tal escena.

El misterioso cayo de rodilla para revelarse como el espadachín quien guardo su espada y se dirigió hacia su entrenador.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Guau… pues, gracias amigo" –dijo felicitándolo.

El espadachín le hizo una señal de aprobación mientras le hacia otra indicando que lo siguiera, el entrenador se preparó no sin antes levantar y llevar a Charizard sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera y se fueran juntos.

Entrenador Pokémon: "No te preocupes amigo, te recuperaras de esta" –dijo animándolo.

Charizard solo lo miro mientras seguía caminado con él, al llegar donde le indico el espadachín el entrenador observaba un portal que transportaba posiblemente al mundo real considerando que el lugar en donde estaba no habitaba nadie.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Bueno creo que deberíamos ir…"

Ante de que pudiera decir algo observaron a inconsciente Bowser Jr. levantándose por sí solo y luego de ello desapareció de lugar dejando a los otros confundidos.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Ok, vámonos"

El entrenador con sus Pokémones y el espadachín se metieron al portal creyendo a que volverían al mundo real… si tan solo supieran a donde se dirigían.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento haberme demorado con ella ya que estoy esperando que salgan todos los personajes antes que salga el juego mismo. Sé que anunciaron a Canela de Animal Crossing y por eso me estoy demorando en sacar más capítulos, quiero perfeccionar a todos metiéndolos en lugares creados por Dark. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	23. No quiero pelear contra él

Capítulo 23

* * *

La gran cueva ofensiva

Meta Knight junto con Chrom y Lucina caminaban por la gigantesca cueva que habían llegado, en ninguna parte del lugar se encontraban los otros Smashers ya que no había ningún rastro de ellos.

Chrom: "Bueno, en ninguna parte logro ver a los otros. ¿Y ustedes?" –le pregunto a ambos.

Lucina y Meta Knight negaron con la cabeza haciendo que Chrom buscara por otro lado dejándolos solos.

Meta Knight: "No sé si es cosa mia, pero al parecer, este lugar tiene un clima un poco extraño" –le dijo a Lucina.

Lucina: "Si, yo también siente esa sensación tan extraña por así decirlo" –le respondió.

Lucina observo a Chrom quien estaba sentado en una roca sacando un poco de su frustración, ella quería ir con él para poder conversar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas que hacer hasta que Meta Knight la detuvo.

Meta Knight: "Anda con él, yo me encargare de buscar a los otros" –dijo saliendo volando.

Lucina miro nuevamente a Chrom y se acercó a él para poder conversar con él.

Lucina: "Hey…padre, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto amablemente.

Chrom la observo y tomo un leve suspiro para poder conversar con su hija del futuro.

Chrom: "Si, Lucina. Es solo que… estoy cansado, es todo" –dijo mirándola.

Lucina: "Bueno, si estas así es porque hay algo de debe molestarte"

Chrom: "No creo Lucina, vine hasta aquí solo buscar a Marth y los otros y ahora estoy aquí" –dijo frotándose la frente.

Lucina de ahí observo la espada de Chrom y la tomo para observarla haciendo que Chrom la mirara.

Chrom: "¿Sucede algo, Lucina?" –le pregunto.

Lucina: "No nada, es solo que me hizo recordar los momentos cuando tú me enseñabas a manejar una espada cuando era niña" –dijo sonriéndole.

Chrom se quedó observándola mientras que Lucina miraba la espada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Chrom: "Sabes, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Es algo bueno para experimentar algo así como una reunión padre-hija".

Lucina: "A mí también me alegra que estés conmigo, padre"

De ahí, Lucina lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que su abrazo fuera muy cariñoso. Chrom la abrazo fuertemente mientras le acariciaba su cabello azul, sin embargo, todo su cariño se convirtió en preocupación ya que observo una esfera luminosa y le dio una mala espina y rápidamente saco a Lucina de él al observar que la esfera se acercaba a ella. Pero justo de sacar a Lucina del él, la esfera se metió en su cuerpo haciendo que se moviera de una forma extraña mientras gritaba.

Lucina: "¡Padre!" –grito mientras lo observaba.

Chrom luchaba con todo tratando de sacar la esfera que lo estaba cambiando, pero este era más poderoso que hizo que Chrom no pudiera detenerlo no sin antes decirle algo a Lucina.

Chrom: "Lucina… te… quiero mucho… escapa" –dijo haciendo que se desmayara.

Lucina contuvo algunas lágrimas mientras se acercaba a él para comprobar si estaba bien, pero al momento de acercarse Chrom quien ahora estaba poseído le agarró del brazo con toda fuerza provocando que Lucina gimiera de dolor.

Lucina: "Ay… padre… pelea, tienes que volver" –dijo tratando de sacar su puño de su brazo.

Sin embargo, Chrom solo se quedó observándola mientras cogía su espada preparándola para atacar. Lucina no quería luchar contra su padre y tuvo que moverse bruscamente para que la soltara, pero en ese preciso momento Meta Knight apareció pateando a Chrom mandándolo hacia atrás.

Meta Knight: "Parece que llegue justo a tiempo" –dijo mirando a caído Chrom.

Este se levantó del suelo tomando su espada haciendo una pose de batalla, Meta Knight estaba preparado para dar pelea y Lucina se quedó quieta sin moverse.

Meta Knight: "¿Qué esperas? Alista tu espada y luchemos contra él" –le dijo.

Lucina: "No puedo, no quiero lastimarlo. Es mi padre" –dijo observando a Chrom poseído.

Meta Knight: "Escucha, él ya no es tu padre. Es solo una víctima de Dark que lo esta manipulando para atacar…"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Chrom lo pateo mandándolo muy lejos mientras observaba a Lucina mientras preparaba su espada.

Lucina: "Padre. Soy yo, Lucina" –le rogo para que pudiera razonar.

Pero lo único que logro fue que este la atacara con todo lo que tenía. Lucina saco rápidamente su Falchion mientras se daba a espadazos con su padre poseído. Realmente le dolía pelear con él ya que tenía una gran relación desde que era niña en su futuro, Chrom ignoraba la tristeza de Lucina mientras la seguía atacando con su espada.

Lucina (Mente): "Padre… Vas a pagar con tu vida, Dark" –dijo haciendo un juramento para derrotarlo.

Chrom alistaba su espada para apuntarla en el estómago hasta que Lucina lo detuvo mientras lo observaba con ojos de perdón.

Lucina: "Perdona por lo que te voy a hacer, padre"

De ahí rápidamente preparo su Falchion mientras lo deslizaba contra él mandándolo muy lejos de ella, Lucina suspiro brevemente mientras caminaba para buscar a Meta Knight quien estaba observando un portal que ya no estaba sellado debido a que este les dio unos espadazos para que pudiera abrirla… y también por el fuerte impacto por parte de Chrom.

Lucina: "Al parecer ya encontramos un lugar para salir de aquí" –le dijo al enmascarado.

Meta Knight: "Si, ahora debemos meternos"

Al decir eso, Meta Knight se metió primero mientras que Lucina observaba por última vez a su padre poseído quien estaba siendo elevado y desaparecía al instante dejándola perpleja.

Lucina: "Padre…" –dijo mientras se metía al portal.

* * *

 **Y otro capítulo ha llegado. Sinceramente me encanta escribir esta historia, aunque a veces no la saque cada día, hago eso para poder pensar en cómo ira la trama hasta terminarla considerando que falta 2 meses para que S.S.B Ultimate salga a la venta (Cosa que no me lo voy a comprar debido a la falta de dinero). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y comente.**


	24. Visión

Capítulo 24

* * *

Gaur Plain

Shulk caminaba por el pasto mientras se sacudía su peinado que estaba con tierra luego de que cayera hacia aquí, había pasado minutos desde que estaba en ese lugar y no había rastros de ningún Smashers.

Shulk: No creo que alguien esté aquí, todo está muy _vacío_ " –dijo mientras se crujía los puños –"Al menos no hay ningún Mechon por aquí"

Mientras caminaba sintió que en un arbusto se estaba moviendo solo, agarro su espada Monado e hizo una pose de batalla para su próximo adversario. Cuando el arbusto se sacudía muy rápido, Shulk estaba a punto de decir un ataque hasta que observo al causante de que se sacudía en el arbusto: el Duo Duck Hunter.

Shulk: "Ah, son ustedes" –dijo poniendo su espada en su espalda.

El perro se rascaba la oreja mientras que el pato graznaba al verlo, Shulk siguió adelante junto al Duo para poder encontrar a los demás.

Shulk: "Bueno, es genial encontrar a ustedes. Ahora debemos buscar a los otros" –dijo mientras caminaba.

El Duo asintió mientras seguían caminando con Shulk. Al caminar por un buen rato vieron que alguien estaba sentado en una roca mientras gruñía, al observar vieron a Wolf quien tenía una mala actitud.

Wolf: "Demonios, no se supone que debería estar aquí. Todo por culpa de este espectro" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Shulk: "Parece que encontramos al lobo feroz, que bueno que no traje mi canasta de comida" –le dijo al Duo haciendo que se rían un poco.

Wolf escucho lo que dijo y empezó a gruñir aún más mientras se acercaba a Shulk para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Wolf: "Ríete nomas niño, algún día lamentaras haberte burlado del pirata espacial más eficaz que existe en la galaxia" –dijo apuntando su dedo en la de su cabeza.

Shulk: "Bueno, por lo menos te encontramos y agradece de que Fox no este con nosotros"

Wolf: "Uhm, como si tuviera miedo de ese zorro escurridizo" –dijo cruzando los brazos mientras volteaba su vista con la de él.

Shulk se frotaba la frente mientras se preparaba para poder caminar nuevamente para así encontrar a los otros.

Shulk: "Bien, debo entonces encontrar a los…"

De pronto, sintió una visión gracia a su espada quien le otorga esa habilidad especial. Consistía de que una esfera luminosa estaba a punto de meterse en su cuerpo para así controlarlo, al volver a la normalidad volteó para observar lo que su Visión le estaba indicando. Shulk observaba a la esfera luminosa quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, este retrocedió para no recibir el ataque para así poder activar un arte para destruirla.

Shulk: " **¡Buster!" –** grito haciendo que se tonara en el alrededor del Monado un tono morado.

Ya con esa arte activada, Shulk deslizo el ataque en la esfera haciendo que esta fuera volando hacia todos lados haciendo que los demás observaran de cómo se iba en cada lugar. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo que la esfera buscara a su víctima y fue rápidamente en Wolf para poseerlo.

Wolf: " **¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!** " –grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Shulk y el Duo observaba a Wolf quien se tiro al suelo mientras se movía bruscamente hasta que se detuviera, el Duo se acercaron un poco para observarlo de cómo estaba… hasta que fueron sorprendidos por un Wolf poseído quien agarro la pata del perro para lanzarle hacia un árbol y al pato le agarró del cuello para lanzarle hacia otro lado.

Shulk: "Ah no, eso no puede estar pasando" –dijo mientras lo observaba.

Wolf le dio una sonrisa maligna mientras le enseñaba sus garras para así poder atacarlo, corrió directamente hacia él para darle un buen arañazo haciendo que Shulk retrocediera para no tener que recibirlo.

Shulk: "Bien. Si quieres una pelea, pelea tendrás" –dijo alistando su espada Monado.

Ambos corrieron para atacarse el uno con el otro, Wolf le lanzaba sus garras rápidamente para que pudiera darle en la cara haciendo que Shulk lo esquivara todos, este activo su espada para deslizarle en su cuerpo haciendo que lo mandara hacia atrás. Wolf se recuperó del golpe y fue directamente hacia Shulk quien le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que lo mandara hacia atrás, Shulk cayó al piso luego de recibir el golpe que le dio Wolf y se recuperó al instante.

Shulk: "Con que esa esfera le otorga al poseedor una fuerza inimaginable" –dijo mientras pensaba.

De pronto, escucho los graznidos del pato quien le indicaba que estaba en un portal que estaba totalmente sellado.

Shulk: "Con que aquí es el lugar para poder salir de aquí" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, tuvo otra visión que consistía que recibía un disparo por parte de Wolf. Al voltear, observo a Wolf quien estaba en el aire apuntado su pistola hacia donde estaba él y este rápidamente pudo esquivar el disparo. Wolf al ver que no pudo con su pistola fue directamente hacia él para darle unos buenos arañazos dañando gran parte del sello mientras intentaba darle a Shulk.

Shulk: "Con que así se puede romper el sello, debo entonces darle el golpe definitivo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Shulk preparo su espada Monado y activo un arte que pudiera noquearlo para que no pudiera causar más problemas.

Shulk: " **¡Smash!** " –grito haciendo que se tonara en un tono rojizo.

Al gritar corrió directamente hacia Wolf para darle un impacto en su cuerpo mandándolo a chocar hacia donde estaba el sello haciendo que hiciera una gran grieta que hizo que se rompiera rápidamente el sello para presenciar al portal abierto.

Shulk: "Bien, todo término" –dijo mientras ponía su espada en su espalda.

El perro se acercó al guerrero y su pato compañero mientras veía al inconsciente Wolf quien extrañamente se elevó hasta desaparecer haciendo que los otros miraran con los ojos muy abierto.

Shulk: "Ok… vayámonos" –le dijo al Duo.

Los 3 se metieron al portal mientras se preparaban para otra aventura que les guardaban.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen este capítulo. Wow, 24 capítulos ya van y todavía no presentan a los últimos peleadores y esto me está poniendo un poco loco. En fin, espere que les haya gustado este capítulo y para el que viene solo les puedo decir que se centraran en Mario y los otros quienes están en la guarida de Dark para poder atacarlo.**


	25. El intento de pelear

Capitulo 25

* * *

En la dimensión de Dark, los Smashers quienes eran Mario, Samus, Pikachu, Fox y Donkey Kong se encontraban escondidos mientras observaban a ser oscuro juntos con sus amigos quienes estaban en su control total.

Fox: "Oh no, veo que ya tienen a los demás como sus marionetas" –dijo mientras observaba a escondidas.

Y efectivamente lo era. Tras el transcurso del tiempo, Dark había poseído a Roy, Bowser Jr., Chrom y Wolf para ser sus marionetas para hacer lo que quiera con ellos.

Samus: "También tienen a los villanos" –dijo en voz baja.

Fox: "De Wolf no me extrañaría en absoluto" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

De ahí, sintieron un fuerte temblor que provenía de Dark quien había dado un pisotón que hizo temblar casi todo el lugar debido a que estaba totalmente furioso.

Dark: "Demonios, cada vez que poseo a alguien siempre me lo termina con facilidad. Tengo que hacerle unos ajustes a las esferas para que puedan dar una pequeña cantidad de fuerza" –dijo pensando.

Link poseído se encontraba observando a sus compañeros y también a su jefe quien estaba pensando aun gruñendo por lo que estaba pasando, Samus se encontraba observándolo y todavía se culpaba a si misma por no haberle ayudado cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Mario noto eso y le puso su mano en su hombro para así poder mejorarla un poco su ánimo.

Mario: "Tranquila, lo salvaremos de esa posesión" –dijo dándole un guiño de ojo.

Samus le dio una débil sonrisa y se puso a observar a los poseídos y Dark quienes observaban los cristales que transmitían a los demás Smashers en los diferentes mundos.

Dark: "Faltan pocos para que lleguen hacia aquí, aunque dudo mucho que llegue ya que puse trampas para que no llegaran fácilmente hacia a…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, escucho unos ruidos que provenía ser de una chica muy asustada. Al voltear, observo a Chrom y Capitán Falcon quienes agarraban cada brazo a la persona quien estaba gritando: Canela.

Dark: "Vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí" –dijo mirándola hacia la cara.

Canela: "Ay… hola, señor…. Uhm…" –dijo aun asustada.

Dark: "Con que tú eras la persona quien estaba manipulando mi nube, ¿Verdad?"

Canela: "Bueno, yo… solo estaba observándola un poquitín de cerca" –dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Dark: "Sabes… **no te creo** " –dijo eso ultimo muy malignamente

Canela hizo temblar su cuerpo al observar que Dark se estaba acercando más a ella y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla… Donkey Kong dio un gran salto hasta caer en él para así atacarlo.

Dark: "Que demo… ¡ **ATAQUEN**!" –grito con todo.

Todos los poseídos corrieron hacia los Smashers sobrevivientes y ellos hicieron lo mismo contra ellos, Mario fue directamente hacia Link para darle unos puños de fuego haciendo que el espadachín lo esquivara.

Mario: "Link. Sé que dentro tuyo estas ahí, tienes que salir de ese control mental" –dijo recapacitando al espadachín poseído.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue que Link le diera una patada mandándolo a chocar contra Wario cayendo los 2 al suelo. Pikachu junto con Fox luchaba contra Wolf quien estaba en su modo agresivo dándoles arañazos sin parar.

Fox: "Este Wolf es más insoportable que el normal" –dijo esquivando cada arañazo.

Mientras que el lobo espacial se diera un descanso, eso aprovecho a Fox para sacar su pistola y dispararle por sorpresa haciendo que cayera directamente donde estaban los cristales.

Fox: "Buen tiro" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo cuando iba a guarda su arma, sorpresivamente Roy y Chrom estaba alzados desde arriba apuntando sus espadas hacia donde estaba el zorro espacial haciendo que se diera cuenta muy tarde a lo que le esperaba hasta que…

Pikachu: "Pi-Ka- **¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** " –dijo haciendo un Impact-Trueno.

El ataque fue directamente hacia donde estaba los espadachines haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran hasta caer al suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

Samus: "¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!" –dijo mientras se encargaba de Falcon.

Pikachu: "Pika… ¡PIKA!"

De pronto, este fue tomado por Bowser Jr. por sorpresa encerrándolo en una cápsula de su tamaño anti truenos lo que le hizo más difícil al Pokémon salir.

Fox: "¡Pikachu!" –grito al ver al Pokémon encarcelado.

Mario quien estaba observando todo decidió correr hacia donde estaba Bowser Jr. para liberar a Pikachu de la capsula dando un fuerte salto hacia la nave del pequeño Koopa, al subirse estaba a punto de dar el golpe definitivo hasta que alguien apretó el botón que hacía en abrir la cápsula haciendo que Pikachu pudiera salir. Mario y Bowser Jr. observaron a la persona quien había apretado y se trataba de Canela quien tenía una cara pálida mientras los observaban.

Canela: "Hola chicos, solamente quería liberar a ese pequeñín ¿Saben?" –dijo dándoles una tímida sonrisa.

Eso hizo que Bowser Jr. gruñera haciendo que Canela se asustara hasta que Mario la sujeto mientras bajaba de la nave junto con ella.

Canela: "Gracias Señor, se lo agradezco mucho" –dijo admirándolo por su rescate.

Mario le dio una sonrisa y volteó para presenciar a Pikachu dándole un Impact-Trueno a la nave de Bowser Jr. junto con él haciendo que explotara la nave misma haciendo caer al pequeño Koopa.

Samus: "Bien, 3 menos. Ahora debo que…"

Justo cuando iba a terminar su frase, fue atacada por Link quien estaba alistando su espada para así atacar. Samus en el fondo no quería pelear contra él, pero tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Samus: "Link. Si me oyes, perdóname" –dijo preparando su cañón de su traje para dispararle.

Al momento de tirarle, Link hizo una maniobra con su espada cortando la bola de energía fácilmente haciendo que se explotara saliendo un humo oscuro en su lugar. Samus quitaba el humo que tenía cerca y no se dio cuenta de que Link le dio una patada haciendo que retrocediera hacia atrás y freno para no continuar.

Samus: "Casi…" –dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Mientras eso ocurría, Dark luchaba contra Donkey Kong y ya se estaba aburriendo con él hasta que hizo un pare a esta pelea.

Dark: " **¡Basta!** " –dijo deteniendo la pelea.

Al decir eso, hizo levantar a los Smashers no poseídos dejándolos inmóvil pudiendo mover solamente sus ojos. Dark acerco más a Mario para mirarlo fijamente.

Dark: "Mira fontanero, estoy **harto** de que tú y tus amigos siempre se interpongan en mis asuntos. Así que decidí encerrarlos para que ustedes no estorben mis planes" –dijo riéndose lentamente.

Hizo un chasquido que hizo aparecer unas burbujas metiéndolos ahí haciendo que se desmayaran al entrar. Mario lucho con todo para no desmayarse, pero el poder de la burbuja era muy grande que no pudo resistirse y se desmayó no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Dark antes de hacerlo.

Dark: " **Es hora de acabar con los otros"** –dijo mirando al fontanero.

Al escucharlo, se desmayó por completo y lo único que pudo ver fue la oscuridad entre sus ojos.


	26. Choques de puños

Capítulo 26

* * *

Boxing Ring

Lucas caminaba lentamente evitando ser sorprendido por un malvado y también buscando a sus amigos, en especial a Ness. Cuando llego a este lugar recorrió en todos lados por si algunos de ellos se encontraban en ese sitio, pero por la desgracia suya, no encontró a ninguno.

Lucas: "Donde estas, Lucas… bueno, tendré que seguir solo" –dijo aun caminando por el lugar.

Para él, se sentía totalmente cansado por tanto caminar ya que había recorrido durante una hora y necesitaba un descanso. Observo una puerta semi-abierta y comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras la abría lentamente solo para observar un estadio de lucha y se sorprendió al ver lo que veía después de entrar al lugar.

Lucas: "Creo que ya encontré a algunos" –dijo sin apartar su mirada en donde veía.

En el ring de lucha, Little Mac se encontraba practicando con Ryu dándose puñetazos entre ellos y esquivándolos. Lucas se acercó a ellos mientras se metía al ring para hablar con ellos.

Lucas: "Hola chicos, como están" –les saludo.

Little Mac lo observo por breve segundos solo para que al momento de volver con Ryu, este le dé un buen puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo saltar mientras giraba hasta salirse del ring.

Ryu: "Nada mal, creo que me estoy fortaleciendo un poco a paso como voy" –dijo crujiendo su puño atacante.

Lucas: "Guau, eso fue sorprendente Ryu" –dijo sorprendido.

Ryu sonrió ante el asombro de Lucas mientras se sentaba en el piso, Little Mac se acercaba a ellos agarrándose de su mejilla.

Little Mac: "Ag, eso no me lo esperaba" –dijo gimiendo un poco de dolor.

Ryu: "Debo reconocer que eres un buen luchador, Mac. Pudiste aguantar casi todos mis golpes" –dijo dándole una señal de aprobación.

Little Mac: "Jeje, eso es debido a que siempre estoy de entrenar por si pasase algo malo".

Lucas: "Oigan, ¿han encontrado a los demás?" –les pregunto.

Tanto Ryu como Little Mac negaron con la cabeza y eso puso a Lucas triste, Ryu se acercó a él poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Ryu: "Hey, los vamos a encontrar y también la forma de salir de este lugar" –dijo dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Little Mac: "Si, veras que los encontraremos. Así que ten calma"

Los 3 se sentaron en el ring recuperando un poco de energía para continuar seguir buscando a los demás y también salir de ahí.

Ryu: "¿Pensaron una forma para salir de aquí'?"

Little Mac: "Pues, busquemos en todos lados hasta encontrarlo"

Lucas: "Pero eso nos tomara horas, sería mejor destruir cualquier cosa solo por si encontramos una salida"

Little Mac: "No es nada idea, pero, ¿y si salimos de aquí?"

Ryu: "Te recomiendo que descarte esa idea" –dijo cruzando sus brazos teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Lucas: "¿Por qué?"

Ryu: "Abrí una puerta donde conducía la salida y…" –se detuvo un rato mientras inhalaba –"Lo único que pude ver fue oscuridad total"

Al decir eso, Lucas se estremeció un poco tragando un poco de saliva mientras miraba nervioso por todas partes.

Lucas: "Pues, a lo mejor la salida se encuentre aquí solo que muy bien escondido"

Little Mac: "Bien, entonces comencemos a buscarlo" –dijo parándose del ring.

Todos se pararon para comenzar a buscar a los demás, sin embargo, Lucas escucho un chillido que se acercaba dónde estaba él con los otros y le dio una mala espina.

Lucas: "Algo se acerca…" –dijo muy asustado.

Ryu entrecerró sus ojos solo para observar a una esfera luminosa que se acercaba a ellos, pero en especial a él. Ryu hizo un giro hacia atrás haciendo que la esfera no lo pudiera tocar.

Ryu: "Perfect…"

Sin embargo, la suerte no la tuvo Little Mac ya que fue tocado por la esfera haciendo que cayera hacia donde estaban los asientos de los espectadores.

Lucas: "¡Mac!" –grito corriendo hacia él.

Little Mac tosía y gemía al mismo tiempo mientras que su cuerpo se movía lentamente, Lucas se acercó a él y observo que su cuerpo estaba siendo cambiado mientras escuchaba a Little Mac gritar.

Lucas: "¡Mac, Mac! ¡¿Estas bien?!" –grito alejándose un poco.

Unos segundos más tarde dejo de gritar y se presenciaba un silencio total en el lugar haciendo que Lucas temblara un poco.

Lucas: "Mac, estas…"

Sin embargo, Little Mac lo asusto un poco cuando se levantó sorpresivamente teniendo los ojos rojos y aura oscura y una mirada perversa. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta correr donde Lucas preparando su puño para atacar.

Lucas: "¡Ay no!" –grito cayendo al suelo.

Cuando Little Mac disparaba su puño para golpearlo, Ryu lo detuvo con su pierna haciendo que Little Mac gruñera.

Ryu: "Hey, ver a una persona queriendo golpear a un niño, me molesta bastante" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ryu sorpresivamente le dio un puñetazo lazándolo hacia el ring donde giro hasta mas no poder, Ryu saltaba con cada pie chocando su puño con la palma de su mano.

Ryu: "Lucas encuentra un lugar que nos saque de aquí. Me encargare del nuevo Mac" –dijo.

Lucas asintió y corrió buscando en todos lados un objeto o puerta misteriosa que pueda sacarlos a todos de aquí, Ryu camino hacia donde estaba Mac quien se encontraba tirado en el piso y alzo su mirada para observarlo.

Ryu: "Sera una gran pelea" –dijo saltando de pie en pie teniendo sus puños en alto.

Little Mac poseído se levantó rápidamente mientras corría hacia él gritando y comenzó a darle golpes en todo lado, Ryu esquivaba y quitaba los puños de Mac y le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciendo alzar hacia atrás. Little Mac se detuvo mientras frenaba y corrió para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla de Ryu dándole finalmente haciendo que esta volara hasta caerse al suelo.

Ryu: *Ach* "Eso me dolió un poco, pero continuare" –dijo levantándose.

Al pararse, saltaba en pie en pie teniendo una sonrisa que indicaba que tenía un plan.

Ryu: "Hay llegado que use mi arma secreta" –dijo

Little Mac poseído gruño al observar que estaba parado sin hacer nada, se desesperó y golpeaba con sus puños a la nada preparándose para continuar con la pelea.

Ryu: "Ven a mi si tienes valor" –dijo dándole una señal indicando que viniera.

Little Mac poseído no espero más y corrió directamente hacia donde estaba alzando su puño para darle un buen puñetazo. Mientras se acercaba más hacia donde estaba, Ryu posaba una pose teniendo su puño izquierdo en su pecho.

Ryu: **¡Shoryuken!**

Teniendo su puño listo, lo disparo directamente en la mandíbula de Little Mac haciéndolo alzar casi muy alto del ring. Ryu dio un gran salto haciendo que estuviera más arriba que Little Mac solo para preparar su último ataque.

Ryu: " **¡Hadoken!** "

Juntando las manos teniendo en forma de empujes antipódicos paralelos de sus palmas, apareció una bola de fuego azul que fue directamente hacia Little Mac chocando en su pecho haciendo caer bruscamente en el ring creando una gran grieta en el suelo.

Lucas: "Eso… fue increíble" –dijo sorprendido.

Ryu cayo donde estaba él y crujió su cuello y sus hombros luego de su pelea contra Little Mac.

Ryu: "Uf, ese si fue una verdadera lucha de ring"

Ambos observaron que la grieta en donde se encontraba el inconsciente Little Mac se estaba convirtiendo en lo que sería un portal, al momento de abrirse el portal, Little Mac desapareció por completo haciendo que los otros pusieran los ojos en blanco.

Ryu: ¿Qué fue…?

Lucas: "No hay tiempo, salgamos de aquí" –dijo corriendo hacia el portal.

Lucas entro primero al portal mientras que Ryu camino lentamente y al momento de entrar observo que el lugar estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y entro lo más rápido al portal para no desaparecer ahí.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Ya van 26 capítulos por el momento, pero hay que seguir. Lo del ultimo directo de SSBU lo único que les puedo decir es… EPICO! La presentación de Ken y Inceneroar me gustaron bastante y por la planta carnívora, esa si no me lo esperaba para serle sincero. Pero de todo el directo lo que me hizo gritar de emoción fue el modo aventura que tendrá el juego, su presentación del tráiler su simplemente espectacular. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	27. Un soldado con un problema muy helado

Capítulo 27

* * *

Isla Shadow Moses

Dentro del cuartel de la isla, Snake caminaba lentamente por si estuviese en el ejército buscando a los Smashers o escondiéndose de un enemigo. Desde que había llegado a la isla no paro de hacer lo que un soldado haría en una circunstancia así.

Snake: "Muy bien, camina con cuidado para no llamar la atención de un enemigo cercano" –dijo girando como una pelota para esconderse en otro lugar –"Perfecto. Ahora debo busca a los otros y salir de este lugar".

Snake camino entre un pasadizo hasta encontrarse con un elevador que llevaba al piso de arriba.

Snake: "Bien, un elevador. Ojalá ahí pueda encontrarlos"

Se metió al elevador y apretó un botón haciendo que las puertas se cerrasen en dos. Cruzo los brazos mientras esperaba para llegar al segundo nivel, alzo su mirada para observar una radio que transmitía una canción instrumental la cual se trataba del tema principal de SSB Brawl.

Snake: *Suspiro* "Que recuerdos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al llegar al segundo piso se abrió las 2 puerta del elevador para revelar a alguien quien estaba parado ahí.

"Hola" –saludo.

En ese momento, Snake lo pateo sin ninguna razón haciendo que la persona chocara contra la pared y cayera al suelo. Snake se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho que fue donde la persona que había golpeado sin ninguna razón.

Snake: "Eh… lo siento, no fue mi intención lasti…" –paro a observar a la persona que había golpeado.

Se trataba de Popo quien se agarraba la cabeza mientras gemía un poco, de ahí vino su hermana Nana quien corrió donde él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Popo: "Eso dolió, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

Snake: "Yo… creí que eras un enemigo" –le respondió.

Popo: "Pues no lo soy, al menos te encontramos a ti"

Snake: "Un momento, ¿Cómo que a mí?" –pregunto.

Nana: "No hemos encontrado a nadie en este lugar y ya nos hemos cansado de tanto buscar"

Snake los observo por unos segundos y camino hacia donde estaba haciendo confundir a los esquimales.

Nana: "¿A dónde vas?"

Snake: "Iré a buscarlos y ustedes me acompañaran. No acepto un no como respuesta" –dijo siguiendo adelante.

Los 2 esquimales se miraron por unos segundos y no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo, ellos corrieron donde él y se detuvieron cuando vieron a Snake detenerse para observar el lugar escondiéndose.

Popo: "¿Y ahora qué?" –le susurro.

Snake: "Siento que algo está asechando este lugar, una entidad oscura talvez"

Nana: "U…un… ¡¿Una entidad?!" –grito asustada.

Al gritar, Snake le cubrió la boca y observaba el sitio por si alguien lo había escuchado y no fue así. Le saco su mano de su boca y suspiro lentamente mientras se sentaba al suelo.

Popo: "¿Y ahora?"

Snake: "Para una situación así, tenemos que estar en guardia hasta que enemigo venga para atacar por sorpresa"

Nana: "Pero, ¿y si nadie esta aquí?"

Snake: "Entonces perdí mi maldito tiempo en este sitio" –dijo mientras sacaba su arma.

Luego de eso, Snake se levantó y siguió caminado junto con los esquimales lentamente hasta buscar una salida. El soldado miraba por todas partes mientras que los esquimales temblaban y se abrazaban para no separarse el uno con el otro.

Snake: "Oigan, dejen de ponerse como unas gallinas. Tenemos que estar atento por si algo suceda"

Popo/Nana: "Seguro" –dijeron al unísono.

Snake dio un paso adelante para acercarse a una puerta y preparaba su pie para dar una patada brusca que hizo un eco. Al observa, noto que estaba en un almacén y se metió lentamente para investigar.

Snake: "Uhm… nada en este lugar" –dijo caminando lentamente.

Sin embargo, el soldado nunca noto de que una esfera luminosa se escondía entre las cajas y rápidamente salió del lugar no sin antes chocar contra una pila de fierros oxidados que al momento de caer hicieron un ruido ganándose la atención de Snake.

Snake: "¡¿Qué demonios?!" –dijo volteándose.

Observo a la esfera luminosa que rápidamente se había ido hacia la puerta, Snake corrió lo más rápido que pudo y observo a la esfera metiéndose en el cuerpo de Popo quien se movía bruscamente hasta detenerse solo para observar que estaba siendo poseído.

Snake: "Ay, no puede ser" –dijo bajando sus cejas.

Corrió lo más rápido para agarra a Nana y llevársela muy lejos de ahí. Subió en las escaleras hasta llegar lo más alto y se escondió para poder descansar, observo a Nana quien estaba callada desde que la salvo del Popo poseído.

Snake: "Ok, eso fue muy rápido" –dijo mientras observaba a Nana quien todavía estaba muda –"Oye, lamento lo de tu hermano y…"

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Nana también había sido poseída por la esfera luminosa y ella lo observaba sacando su mazo quien lo preparaba para atacar.

Snake: "Que cara…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nana le dio un mazotazo que lo hizo tirar hasta el bajo piso de las escaleras haciendo que se chocara en el suelo.

Snake: "Arg… eso no me lo esperaba" –dijo gimiendo.

Se levantó del suelo solo para observar a los esquimales poseídos quienes lo miraba con sus mazos sostenidos.

Snake: "Rodeado por dos, creo que podre"

Sacó su pistola y disparo en una tabla gigante quien estaba sostenida por unas cuerdas y cayo donde estaba ellos y este salió corriendo para buscar un buen escondite.

Snake: "Bien, ahora debo esconderme ante que esos 2 me encuentren" –dijo corriendo lo más rápido.

Los esquimales sacaron la tabla de encima suyos y se sacudieron para quitarse el polvo y corrieron para buscar a Snake. Buscaron en todos los pasillos lo más rápido que pudieron y no había ningún rastro de él, corrieron en un pasillo sin percatarse de que entre en medio del pasillo se encontraba una caja. La caja contenía a Snake quien estaba escondido y era por así decirlo su ''escondite''.

Snake: "Ok, con este escondite no podrán encontrarme"

Cargo su arma mientras observaba en el agujero de la caja si los esquimales estuviesen cerca del pasillo.

Snake: "Al parecer, no los veo por aquí. Al fin pude zafarme de esto…"

Sin embargo, la caja fue levantada por Popo quien observaba a Snake mirando al suelo y Nana estaba atrás suyo. Snake levanto su mirada y apareció instantáneamente el signo de exclamación con su sonido característico al verlos.

Snake: "Oh mier…"

 **¡PLAF!**

Nuevamente, fue golpeado por el mazo de Nana quien lo mando casi lejos del pasillo. Snake se detuvo para no seguir arrastrando sus pies para atrás y observo a los esquimales poseídos.

Snake: "Muy bien. Si quieren pelear duro, yo también lo hare y créame que no les _gustaran_ " –dijo eso ultimo con lentitud.

Los esquimales poseídos corrieron donde él y este saco sus pistolas para dispararles, pero esto quitaron las balas con sus mazos o saltaban para no ser impactados.

Snake: "Creo que no funciona" –dijo dejando de disparar.

Corrió lo más rápido mientras observaba hacia atrás solo para ver a los esquimales poseídos persiguiéndole, pensó en algo para poder quitárselos de encima hasta que la idea se le vino.

Snake: "Tomen un regalo de mi parte" –dijo deteniéndose.

Saco de su bolsillo una granadilla y le quito la punta y les lanzo casi cerca donde estaban haciendo que se detuvieran por el momento, Snake se escondió para no recibir el impacto.

Snake: "Bien, eso ya explotaría en 3… 2… 1…"

Los esquimales observaban la granadilla quien estaba a punto de hacer… nada. Snake se dio cuenta de que la granadilla no había explotado haciendo que suspiraba un poco de frustración.

Snake: "¿Es en serio? Por la put…"

 **¡KAPOW!**

La granadilla hizo explotar el lugar donde se encontraba haciendo caer todo incluyendo a los esquimales hacia abajo, Snake se cubrió para no ser impactado por la explosion. Luego de unos segundos, la explosion había acabado y Snake salió de su escondite solo para observar un gran escombro.

Snake: "Hice un tremendo escombro" –dijo caminando por el lugar destruido.

Observo hacia abajo a los esquimales tirados en el suelo y atrás de ellos se encontraba un portal que se había abierto debido a la gran caída de los escombros.

Snake: "Creo que es mi salida"

Se lanzó hacia abajo y cayó hacia el portal llevándolo hacia quien sabe dónde mientras que los esquimales fueron elevados y desaparecieron al instante.


	28. Hay que ser valiente ante todo

Capitulo 28

* * *

Luigi's Mansion

Luigi caminaba lentamente mientras observaba la mansión embrujada que le daba recuerdos aterradores con tan solo entrar ahí.

Luigi: "Mamma mia, este sitio da mucho miedo. Ojalá que no haya ningún fantasma" –dijo rezando para que no apareciera uno.

Abrió una puerta donde era una habitación y se alivió de que no tenía nada aterrador, la cerro y volvió en su búsqueda de sus amigos y de su hermano Mario. Desde que había llegado hasta aquí se escondía de todo lo que se trataba sobrenatural hasta no encontrar ninguno y eso lo alivio. Entro a la cocina donde todo era un desastre e investigo un poco.

Luigi: "Aquí no hay nada, talvez debería irme a investigar en otro lado y…"

De pronto, escucho unos sartenes caerse y eso provoco que el miedo de Luigi se elevara más. Con sus dientes temblando, volteó lentamente hasta encontrar lo que podría ser un fantasma que estaba parado. Luigi se asustó que salió corriendo para que el fantasma no lo atrapara. Sin embargo, el 'fantasma' no se había movido por alguna razón y eso hizo que Luigi volviera a la cocina para ver que sucedía.

Luigi: "¿Qué? Esto es muy extraño" –dijo observándolo.

Al acercarse al supuesto fantasma, observo que tenía una manta blanca y la saco para revelar quién era en realidad: Mr. Game y Watch.

Luigi: "Oh, solo eres tú" –dijo aliviado.

Mr. Game y Watch hizo sonidos de 8-bits indicando su agradecimiento y Luigi sonrió ante eso y se lo llevo junto a él.

Luigi: "Por lo menos te encontré a ti, ahora debemos buscar a los otros" –le dijo.

De ahí, Mr. Game y Watch se detuvo un rato mientras observaba las escaleras haciendo que Luigi también la observara.

Luigi: "¿Sucede algo?" – le pregunto.

De ahí, escucharon unos ruidos que provenía de arriba y Luigi hizo una mueca al escuchar. Pero luego alguien se había lanzado desde arriba haciendo que rodara por las escaleras para luego caer al suelo, Luigi observo de quien se trataba y era nadie menos que el rey Dedede.

Rey Dedede: "Ay, mi espalda. No debí caerme así" – dijo acomodándose su espalda.

Luigi: "Rey Dedede, ¿Qué paso?" –le pregunto.

Rey Dedede: "Oh, solo estaba investigando unas cuantas habitaciones con mi compañero y en unas de ellas aparecieron unos murciélagos que salieron de la nada y pues… ya saben el resto" –le explico dando una sonrisa.

Mr. Game y Watch se subió a las escaleras para ver quien estaba ahí dejando a Luigi con el rey Dedede.

Luigi: "Bueno y ¿Quién te acompañaba?"

En ese momento, Luigi escucho un rugido que provenía desde arriba y algo veloz voló directo en las escaleras y de ahí Mr. Game y Watch salió volando hacia atrás cayendo recto abajo. La cosa que había volado aterrizo hacia el suelo haciendo que Luigi y rey Dedede dieran un pequeño salto al observar al dragón metálico espacial, Ridley.

Rey Dedede: "Pues… él" –dijo señalándole.

Luigi hizo temblar sus dientes al observarlo y dio la vuelta para observar si había alguien más en la mansión.

Luigi: "Bien. Tenemos que permanecer juntos para así encontrar a los otros" –les dijo.

Rey Dedede: "¿Y si no encontramos a ninguno?"

Luigi: "Debemos encontrar al menos"

El plomero verde dio unos pasos con lentitud para no hacer ningún ruido mientras que los demás hacia lo mismo. Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que una esfera luminosa los estaba observando.

Rey Dedede: "Este lugar no es digno para un rey como yo" –dijo tocando su pecho.

Luigi: "Y este lugar no es digno para un asustadizo como yo" –dijo mirando en todas partes con su miedo.

Mr. Game y Watch junto con Ridley estaban siguiéndolos hasta que observaron una esfera luminosa que llamaron su atención, Luigi observo a la esfera y le dio una mala espina.

Luigi: "¡Oigan, no la toquen!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, Ridley lo toco y grito cuando sentía los efectos que daba la esfera. Luigi se llevó a Mr. Game y Watch mientras observaba a Ridley quien había dejado de gritar y miraba al suelo.

Rey: "Hey, ¿te encuentras b…?"

De pronto, Ridley ahora tenía los ojos rojos con un aura oscura y los miraba con una perversa mirada que hizo que Luigi temblara rápidamente sus dientes. Ridley les dio un fuerte rugido que hizo que Luigi saltara de miedo para así correr mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo.

Luigi: "¡AAAHHHH! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE NO QUERIA!" –grito mientras corría.

Como la mansión era muy grande, Ridley podía volar fácilmente sin poderse chocar. Perseguía a Luigi mientras que este corría lo más rápido para que no lo pudiera atrapar.

Luigi: "Piensa Luigi, piensa. Tengo que esconderme" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, se metió en una armadura de caballero oscuro mientras que Ridley seguía volando. Luigi observaba desde la máscara que no había rastro de Ridley por ningún lado.

Luigi: "Uf, eso estuvo cerca" –dijo a través de la máscara.

Se salió de ahí mientras observaba al rey Dedede quien cargaba a Mr. Game y Watch quien estaba quieto.

Rey Dedede: "¿Lo perdiste?"

Luigi: "Si, pude perderlo"

Ambos suspiraron de alivio mientras se preparaba para esconderse de Ridley poseído.

Luigi: "Tenemos que escondernos antes de que…"

De pronto, sintió un humo que lo hizo temblar casi toda su vestimenta y al ver la expresión de miedo del rey Dedede ya supuso de quien se trataba.

Luigi: "Es… está detrás de mí, ¿Cierto?" –dijo mientras le temblaba los dientes.

Volteo lentamente para observar a Ridley quien lo observaba con una mirada que le daba mucho miedo, dio un salto haciendo que sus piernas corrían para que pudiera salir de ahí hasta que Ridley lo lanzo directo a una habitación haciendo que rompiera la puerta. Ridley tomo al rey Dedede y a Mr. Game y Watch y se lo llevo en el centro de la mansión mientras esperaba a Luigi para agarrarle también.

Luigi: "Ay… mi cabeza" –dijo agarrándose su cabeza.

Se levantó del suelo y observo a Ridley quien tenía al rey Dedede y a Mr. Game y Watch de rehenes. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto para así poder salvarlos.

Luigi: "Vamos Luigi, por esta vez tienes que dejar tu miedo para así salvar a las personas" –se dijo a si mismo con valentía.

Ahora sin el miedo por su cuerpo, Luigi agarro una barra y observo a Ridley quien este hacia lo mismo con él.

Luigi: "¡Oye tú, dragón horripilante! Deja en paz a mis amigos"

Ridley dio un rugido y fue directo hacia él y este rodo hacia adelante para que no lo pudiera atrapar, se subió en su cola mientras corría en su espalda haciendo que Ridley se moviera para agarrarlo sin ningún éxito.

Rey Dedede: "¡Vamos Luigi, tu puedes!" –dijo animándolo.

Luigi estaba en la cabeza de Ridley y lo golpeo con la barra haciendo que este gritara mientras girara tratando de atraparlo hasta tropezarse cayendo hacia media parte de la mansión haciendo que Luigi saltarse de ahí.

Luigi: "Uf, por fin pude" –se dijo aliviado.

El rey Dedede tomo a Luigi abrazándolo por su valentía y Mr. Game y Watch hacia sonidos de 8-bits felicitándolo.

Rey Dedede: "Lo has hecho muy bien, Luigi" –dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Luigi: "Jejeje, gracias" –dijo agarrándose de su cabello.

Observo a Ridley muy inconsciente y atrás suyo estaba un portal que estaba abierta.

Rey Dedede: "Nuestra salida, ¡Andando!" –dijo corriendo hacia él.

Mr. Game y Watch hizo lo mismo dejando a Luigi solo pensando en su valentía que hizo.

Luigi: "Guau, yo solo pude contra un monstruo metálico. A partir de ahora ya no seré un miedoso nunca más, ahora seré valiente" –dijo poniendo una pose heroica.

De pronto apareció un fuerte trueno que hizo que Luigi hiciera una mueca y corrió directo hacia el portal.

Luigi: "Bueno, será para la próxima" –dijo metiéndose en el portal.

* * *

Otro capitulo hecho. Pobre de Luigi, ahora le dara miedo los dragones metalicos. faltan 5 grupos que estaran en mundos distintos. Esperen los siguientes capitulo ;)


	29. Espadazos y poderes psiquicos

Capítulo 29

* * *

Fourside

Ness corría por la ciudad buscando desesperadamente a los Smashers, al momento de llegar supuso que el lugar en donde estaba era una trampa por parte de Dark y decidió en buscarlos.

Ness: "Ok, sé que este lugar es una creación de Dark. No creo que sea real porque no hay nadie en este sitio" –dijo observando el lugar.

Mientras seguía caminado por el lugar escucho un ruido que hizo que se sorprendiera, se preparó por si el que hizo el ruido fuese un enemigo.

Ness: "Sal de tu escondite, te pude escuchar" –dijo alistándose para atacar.

Y fue así cuando observo a que había hecho el ruido y se trató de nadie menos que R.O.B, Ness se calmó un poco y fue donde él ya que no era una amenaza.

Ness: "Solo eras tú, R.O.B"

R.O.B se quedó mirándolo y observo que en un basurero alguien se escondía, Ness se dio cuenta de ello y fue donde el basurero para ver de quien se trataba. Al observar, vio a Jigglypuff quien estaba profundamente dormida y la cargo para llevarla con ellos.

Ness: "Bien, encontré a otro" –dijo haciendo que Jigglypuff abriera sus ojos.

Jigglypuff: "Jiggly…" –dijo observando a Ness.

Ness: "Tranquila, estas con nosotros" –dijo señalando tanto a él como a R.O.B.

Ness camino lentamente mientras se detenía un poco para descasar, observo en cada lado y en lo alto de un edifico vio a 2 sombras que estaba paradas.

Ness: "¿Quiénes son? Espero que sean los otros y no espectros"

De ahí, las 2 sombras saltaron mientras se preparaban para aterrizar donde estaba Ness. Al aterrizar las sombras se revelaron como Cloud y Corrin.

Cloud: "Por fin, pudimos encontrarlos" –dijo sacudiendo el polvo que estaba en él.

Corrin: "Te dije que eran los otros"

Cloud: "Ya lo sabía, lo dude solo para estar atento" –dijo mirándolo.

Corrin negó lentamente mientras se procedía en hablar con Ness.

Corrin: "Hey, ¿pudiste encontrar a los otros?"

Ness: "Bueno, solamente a R.O.B y Jigglypuff"

Cloud: "¿Alguna amenaza?"

Ness: "No, por el momento"

Cloud: "Entiendo, debemos buscar una forma de salir de este sitio antes de que algún espectro de Dark aparezca"

Corrin: "Hay que estar atentos ante todo" –dijo sacando su katana, El Yato.

Ness: "Muy bien, encontremos a los demás" –dijo sacando su bate de béisbol.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar, unos rayos cayeron donde estaban ellos y rápidamente se alejaron para no ser impactados por los rayos. Ness observo que el causante se trataba de una esfera luminosa quien estaba en el cielo.

Ness: "Esa esfera, no creo que se trate de algo bueno"

Cloud: "Sera mejor que la destruya antes de que haga algo" –dijo mientras alistaba su arma, el Buster Sword.

Cloud fue corriendo donde estaba la esfera luminosa y dio un gran salto preparando su arma para clavarla en ella. Sin embargo, la esfera luminosa se metió en él haciendo que rápidamente se prendiera un aura oscura que hizo temblar el lugar.

Corrin: "Demonios, esa esfera se metió en Cloud"

De ahí, observaron a Cloud quien bajaba lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y observo a los demás con sus ojos rojos indicando que estaba poseído.

Ness: "Esta… poseído" –dijo aturdido.

R.O.B preparo sus rayos y comenzó a lanzarle donde él y este esquivo o se deshizo de ellos con su arma mientras se acercaba a R.O.B, cuando estaba cerca del robot, este se alejó rápidamente mientras procedía a lanzarles rayos nuevamente. Cloud se cubría de cada rayo que ahora venían más rápido y eso hizo que Corrin se preparase para atacar.

Corrin: "Llego la hora" –dijo mientras corría.

Corrin alisto el Yato para atacar, pero rápidamente Cloud lo detuvo haciendo que el Yato se juntara con el Buster Sword mientras que los 2 espadachines se miraran.

Corrin: "No quiero hacer esto, pero tengo que" –dijo girando para así atacar nuevamente.

Ambos se daban a espadazos mientras que R.O.B le disparaba a Cloud haciendo que este se alejara de los rayos, Ness observo todo y decidió en pelear haciendo sus poderes psíquicos y corrió donde ellos.

Ness: "¡PIS Flash!" –dijo haciendo que un rayo saliera de sus dedos.

Cloud poseído observo el rayo que se acercaba a él y lo esquivo mientras seguía su lucha con Corrin, Ness le volvió a lanzar nuevamente hasta tal punto de que Cloud se acercara a él para atacarlo.

Ness: "¡Toma esto!"

Al decir eso, saco su bate y lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que Cloud se fuera hacia abajo, pero eso no lo detuvo en agarrar el pie de Ness y lanzarlo directo hacia un edificio. Ness intentaba en salirse de su situación hasta que fue tomado por un dragón blanco quien era en realidad Corrin transformado.

Ness: "Gracias Corrin" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Corrin quien estaba transformando lo llevo hacia el suelo y fue directamente donde Cloud mientras lo elevaba hacia arriba he hizo una técnica para finalmente derrotarlo, lo golpeo rápidamente a tal punto de escupir una bola de fuego que lo llevo directamente hacia el suelo. Corrin se llevó a los otros para que no fueran afectado y la bola de fuego provoco un gran movimiento a tal punto de destruir gran parte de ella.

Ness: "Woh, espero que no le pasara nada a Cloud"

De ahí, observaron un portal que fue abierto debido a la gran bola de fuego y bajaron donde estaba, Corrin volvió a su forma normal y se acomodó para entrar al portal.

Corrin: "Bien, será mejor que entremos"

Ness: "Claro"

Corrin fue el primero en entrar y luego R.O.B y por ultimo Ness quien observo una vez más a Cloud quien estaba totalmente inconsciente y se metió su parte de su cuerpo al portal.

Ness: "Ahora donde ira este portal"

Al momento de meterse, Jigglypuff observo a Cloud inconsciente y saco su bolígrafo que servía para ella como un micrófono y rápidamente le pinto la cara para finalmente meterse en el portal.


	30. El rey va con todo lo que tiene

Capítulo 30

* * *

Selva de Kongo

En la parte más alta de la selva, King K Roll caminaba frustrado debido a que el lugar en donde estaba no había absolutamente nada y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

King K Roll: "Esto es muy aburrido, no hay nada en esta maldita selva" –dijo observando cada lado.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar en línea recta, observo una cascada y vio a alguien que estaba elevándose en el agua y pensó en algo para sorprenderlo.

King K Roll: "Creo que debo hacer mi gran salto de bienvenida" –dijo preparándose para dar un gran salto.

Dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr hasta saltar en la punta de la montaña en donde estaba y bajaba lo más rápido hasta llegar al mar a tal punto de ser detenido por una fuerza invisible que hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera tieso en el aire a una distancia de tocar el agua.

King K Roll: "¿Cómo? ¿Quién se atreve a detener mi gran salto?" –exigió mientras buscaba al culpable.

" **Deja de hacer ruido, estamos en un lugar donde la tranquilidad abunda** " –dijo alguien con una voz severa pero tranquila.

King K Roll observo a la persona que estaba con los ojos cerrados y alzando su brazo quien lo que suponía lo estaba sosteniendo y se trataba de Mewtwo quien estaba meditando.

King K Roll: "Ah, solo eres tú, Pokémon" –dijo un poco gruñoso.

Mewtwo: "Al parecer tus ruidos están interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que hay en este lugar" –dijo abriendo solo su ojo derecho.

King K Roll: "Si, si, si, ahora bájame" –exigió.

Mewtwo hizo caso en que le dijo y bajo su brazo para dejar de sostenerlo solo para King K Roll cayera en el suelo. Al levantarse, gruño mientras observaba a Mewtwo quien todavía estaba meditando.

King K Roll: "Bien, supongo que no has encontrado a nadie"

Mewtwo: "Aun no, pero puedo percibir que alguien se acerca muy rápido" –dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Al oír lo que dijo, King K Roll volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

King K Roll: "No veo a nadie, estas seguro de que…"

Sin embargo, escucho unos pasos que provenían de unos arbustos y tomo por sorpresa al rey cocodrilo y se puso en modo de defensa mientras que Mewtwo solamente se quedó mirando lo que pasaba.

Mewtwo: "Ahí está, son por lo menos…"

King K Roll: "Enemigos, tengo ganas de dar una gran pelea desde que esa cosa esquelética oscura me tuvo como sirviente" –dijo recordando ese 'fatigo' momento para él.

De ahí, aparecieron 2 personas que caminaron lentamente acercándose a ellos: Richter Belmont y Robin.

Robin: "Finalmente, pudimos encontrar a algunos"

Richter: "Si, esta selva sí que es muy grande. Por lo menos no hay ningún espectro sobrenatural" –dijo guardando su Killer Vampire.

King K Roll se puso firme al ver que no se trataba de una amenaza y decidió caminar para encontrar una salida, Mewtwo se quedó meditando haciendo que Richter y Robin se confundiera.

Robin: "Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?"

Mewtwo: "Pues espera solamente, no creo que haya una salida en este lugar"

Robin: "Tienes razón, ni con mi magia pude sacarme de aquí. Creo que es un lugar cerrado" –dijo observando el cielo.

Richter: "Pues yo buscare una salida cueste lo que me cues…"

De pronto, unos rayos lo tomaron por sorpresa haciendo que Richter retrocediera y observaba que King K Roll venia corriendo de alguien o algo.

Mewtwo: "Viene una presencia oscura, tenemos que estar atento antes sus ataques" –dijo poniéndose con los demás.

King K Roll: "Escuchen, hay una esfera luminosa que quiere apoderarse de mi espectacular figura. No dejen que los toque" –dijo poniéndose en frente de ellos.

Todos observaron a la esfera luminosa que venía lentamente y se detuvo al ver a los Smashers, Robin saco su espada Levin mientras que Richter sacaba su Vampire Killer preparándose para una pelea. King K Roll separo sus pies mientras se preparaba para luchar y Mewtwo solo se quedó mirando a la esfera pensando en un plan para atacar primero.

King K Roll: "Ven si tienes la agalla, esfera"

La esfera luminosa corrió directo donde estaba ellos y Mewtwo hizo lo mismo lanzándole una bola de energía morada haciendo que la esfera luminosa la atravesara fácilmente. Mewtwo se sorprendió ante eso y continúo disparándole más bolas de energía, pero no se dio cuenta de que la esfera luminosa se apartó rápidamente de él para llegar donde los otros.

King K Roll: "Mi turno" –dijo chocando sus nudillos.

Se puso sus guantes y comenzó a lanzarles golpes por todos lados mientras que la esfera luminosa solamente lo esquivaba cada uno mientras jugaba con él.

King K Roll: "Maldición, por que no te doy ni una" –dijo mientras seguía esta vez más veloz.

La esfera luminosa esquivaba cada ataque que provenía de King K Roll y por sorpresa le lanzo un rayo directo en el estómago mandándolo hacia atrás. Al terminar con él, Richter le lanzo su látigo, pero desafortunadamente lo esquivo muy fácilmente voló directo hacia él.

Richter: "No voy a permitir que hagas algo realmente perverso" –dijo alistando una vez más su látigo.

La esfera luminosa fue directo hacia él y Richter se deslizo hacia adelante haciendo que la esfera se detuviera al momento, con una sonrisa giro su látigo y lo tomo haciéndolo caer.

Richter: "Eso, pude atraparte" –se felicitó.

Sin embargo, la esfera lanzo un rayo hacia un árbol que estaba atrás de Richter haciendo que se cayera dónde estaba él. Richter se dio cuenta de ello y al momento de que el árbol cayera encima suyo, una bola eléctrica salió disparado haciendo chocar contra el árbol explotándolo. Al hacerlo explotar, Richter se cubrió para que no le cayera los escombros del árbol y observo a su salvador, Robin quien tenía su libro de magia en su mano izquierda.

Richter: "Gracias amigo, me salvaste de esta" –dijo agradeciéndole.

Robin: "No hay de que" –dijo sonriendo.

Robin observaba la esfera quien estaba parada observándola y fue hacia él rápidamente, preparo su espada Levin y comenzó a atacar contra la esfera.

Robin: "¡No voy a permitir que hagas cualquier daño, D…!"

Sin embargo, la esfera luminosa se metió directo hacia él haciendo que su cuerpo temblara bruscamente revolcándose en el suelo. Todos observaron y supusieron lo peor.

King K Roll: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Mewtwo: "Al parecer, tendremos a un adversario"

Al decir eso, Robin quien ahora estaba poseído levanto su espada y corrió directo donde estaba King K Roll, pero fue detenido por Mewtwo agarrando su espada con un solo dedo.

King K Roll: "Eh… pude hacerlo yo solo" –dijo haciéndose el listo.

Mewtwo: "Claro, estando parado hasta que el enemigo este cerca de ti para atacarte. Estoy seguro que podrías hacerlo solo" –dijo mirándolo.

King K Roll gruño ante su sarcasmo y observo a Richter quien lo sostenía de su brazo así para que no pudiera escapar.

Richter: "Bien, hagas lo que hagas no lo sueltes"

Mewtwo: "Eso es lo que hago"

King K Roll aprovecho el momento y fue en frente de Robin para así darle el golpe final.

King K Roll: "Es hora de dar mi triunfo de…"

De ahí, Robin poseído le dio una patada mandándolo contra un árbol y se soltó de Mewtwo y Richter y fue donde King K Roll para contraatacar. Pero justo al momento de darle una golpiza, fue golpeado directo en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás chocando con una piedra gigante. Todos vieron de quien se trataba y era nadie menos que el Karateca quien tenía una pose de pelea.

Mewtwo: "Entrada sorpresa, una buena estrategia" –dijo aprobándolo.

Robin poseído utilizo un poco de su magia y le lanzo hacia donde estaba Richter, pero este lo quito con su látigo y corrió hacia él para atacarlo. Mewtwo hizo lo mismo mientras que King K Roll se quedó mirando la pelea quien también se unió el Karateca.

King K Roll: "Muy bien, esperare el momento adecuado para dar el gran golpe" –dijo esperando.

Richter y el Karateca peleaba contra Robin quien detenía o atacaba con su espada Levin contra ellos, ambos tenían la ventaja y Richter hizo un movimiento rápido con su látigo enredándolo en la pierna de Robin y lo hizo girar para que así el Karateca le diera una fuerte patada mandándolo hacia arriba.

Mewtwo: "Creo que es hora de que…"

King K Roll: "¡Termine con esto de una vez!" –grito.

Corrió muy rápido para así dar un super salto preparando su puño para así darle un gran puñetazo mandándolo velozmente hacia el volcán haciendo un gran escombro, King K Roll se orgulleció de sí mismo mientras bajaba hacia abajo mientras que lo demás se juntaba con él.

King K Roll: "¡Sí! El rey de la jungla pudo derrotar a un simple mago-espadachín"

Mewtwo: "Claro. Ahora debemos ir donde ese volcán" –dijo volando rápidamente.

Richter y el Karateca corrieron hacia donde estaba el volcán dejando a un festejado King K Roll quien se felicitaba por su victoria.

King K Roll: "Bien hecho Rolli, esto debe ser escrito en la…" –se detuvo cuando observo que nadie estaba con él.

Gruño por unos segundos y corrió hacia el volcán para encontrarlos. Luego de unos minutos pudieron encontrar el volcán semi destruido por el gran impacto que recibió y todos observaron que estaba un portal.

Mewtwo: "Bien, este es nuestro camino a nuestro mundo" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Richter: "Genial, entremos entonces" –dijo caminando hacia el portal.

King K Roll: "Creo que como YO he salvado el día, lo más probable es que entre primero" –dijo caminando lentamente como si fuera de la realeza.

Todos vieron la caminada que hacía y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al portal, Mewtwo le dio un empujón con su pie tirándolo hacia el portal.

Mewtwo: "Tenía que hacerlo, no soportaba su forma de ser" –dijo haciendo que los otros le tomasen la razón.

Todos se metieron al portal y lo que vendría a continuación sería un reto verdaderamente difícil.

* * *

 ** _Aquí tienen otro capítulo. Wow… 30 capítulos hecho y aun no la termino, ya sea porque quiero continuar con la historia sea como sea. En fin, quedan solo 3 grupos más y después de que termine con los grupos, se vendrán una pelea nuevamente con Dark quien esta vez tendrá la compañía de los peleadores poseídos. Esperen el siguiente capitulo ;)_**


	31. Magia oscura contra velocidad

Capítulo 31

* * *

Green Hill Zone

En este lugar, Sonic corría a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar a los otros para así salir de ahí. Desde que había llegado no paro en buscar a los otros Smashers quienes también deberían estar ahí.

Sonic: "No puede ser, no los encuentro por ningún lado. Pero estoy seguro de que aquí han caído algunos" –dijo mientras disminuía su velocidad.

Camino para así buscarlos mejor y se demoró 30 minutos en hacerlo, se estaba rindiendo ante ello y se sentó en el pasto para tomar un poco de aire.

Sonic: "Uf, no pude encontrar a nadie y ni siquiera encontré la manera de salir de este lugar" –dijo mientras tomaba un leve suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos –"Pero bueno, a seguir buscando".

Cuando se había levantado y se preparaba para correr, observo una sombra que estaba en un bucle de transbordador y camino ahí para saber de quien se trataba.

Sonic: "¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres?!" –grito para saber de quien se trataba.

El misterioso solamente hizo en abrir un ojo mientras resplandecía en un tono azulado y salto para bajar en donde estaba Sonic. Al bajar, Sonic se cayó por un rato y observo de quien se trataba: Lucario.

Sonic: "Hey Lucario, tú también estas aquí. Me alegro de que no sea el único en este sitio" –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Lucario solamente lo miro y cerró los ojos mientras presenciaba unas auras gracias a su poder llamado "Aura" que le permite en captar a las personas con sus auras, si eran de un tono azul significaba que eran buenas, pero si tenían un tono rojo significaría que era una amenaza.

Sonic: "Oye amigo, ¿ocurre algo?" –le pregunto.

Lucario abrió sus ojos y señalo atrás de Sonic que alguien estaba acercándose, Sonic volteó para observar a Young Link quien estaba siendo acompañado de su peor enemigo, o más bien, de su yo adulto: Ganondorf.

Young Link: "Gracias por todos los celestiales, pudimos encontrar a personas que no SON verdaderas molestias" –dijo mientras observaba a Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "Como sea niño, como si quisiera pasar tiempo contigo" –dijo también mirándolo.

Young Link: "De todos los lugares que pudo mandar ese tal Dark, justo tenías que venir aquí" –dijo sacando su espada para atacar.

Ganondorf: "No te creas un superior mío, espadachín repugnante" –dijo activando magia oscura en sus manos.

Sonic: "Deténganse los 2" –dijo mirando a cada uno.

Ganondorf y Young Link lo miraron y ambos se detuvieron en atacarse el uno con el otro, Sonic suspiro mientras observaba el lugar.

Sonic: "Bueno, ¿algún plan para salir de aquí?" –les pregunto a cada uno.

Young Link: "Ni idea, estuve recorriendo en este lugar y nada he encontrado" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ganondorf: "Ese idiota de Dark ha escondido perfectamente la salida y si no hacemos algo para salir de aquí, este se apoderará del mundo. Como envidio a ese tipo" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Sonic: "Eh, esas clases de cosas siempre lo escucho por parte del Dr. Eggman. Pero no perdamos las esperanzas, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo para que nos pueda sacar de aquí" –dijo dando un poco de esperanza.

De pronto, Lucario se sorprendió de algo haciendo que los demás lo miraran un poco confundidos.

Young Link: "Oye, ¿algo sucede?" –le pregunto.

Lucario cerro nuevamente sus ojos mientras presenciaba un aura maligna que asechaba en uno de los arbustos de la zona. Se preparó para correr y saltar mientras preparaba su pie para atacarlo, pero la presencia maligna salió disparada del lugar y se revela como una esfera luminosa oscura. Lucario observaba la esfera y lo miro fijamente mientras que esta volaba directamente hacia él solo para que este se teletransportaba en otro sitio haciendo que la esfera fueran donde los otros.

Sonic: "Ay, esto no es bueno" –dijo esquivando la esfera luminosa.

Young Link saco su espada rápidamente para atacarla, pero no resulto ya que la esfera desapareció y apareció al instante haciendo que fuera donde Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Pero de ahí, la esfera se había metido en el cuerpo de Ganondorf haciendo que cayera al suelo y se torciera dando paso a que estaba totalmente poseído. Los otros lo miraron cuando el malvado estaba mirándolos y preparo sus magias oscuras para disparar a Young Link quien se deshizo de ellos con su espada.

Young Link: "Genial, ahora ya se comporta como era antes, pero con un poco de magia" –dijo corriendo hacia él para atacarlo.

Ganondorf sonrió ante ello y corrió donde Young Link para atacarlo también, Lucario también se unió en la pelea dando así una interesante pelea para Ganondorf poseído.

Young Link: "Con que ahora eres malvado nuevamente gracias a esa esfera, pero te la quitare con gusto" –dijo haciendo unas maniobras con su espada haciendo que Ganondorf las esquivara.

Lucario le daba buenos golpes sin parar mientras que Sonic observaba con determinación. Observo que en una montaña había una especie de un sello y pensó que ahí estaba la salida y se le ocurrió una idea.

Sonic: "¡Oigan chicos, ya encontré la salida! Solamente necesitamos algo para romperlo y tenemos nuestra bala" –dijo señalando a Ganondorf.

Lucario y Young Link se miraron y fueron donde estaba Sonic quien tenía un plan.

Young Link: "¿Y cuál es tu plan, Sonic?" –le pregunto.

De ahí, Sonic lo cargo poniéndolo en su espalda y se preparaba para correr haciendo que Lucario se preparase también, Ganondorf poseído gruño ante eso y les lanzo una bola de energía oscura que fracaso debido a que se habían retirado del lugar.

Sonic: "Bien, este es mi plan. Haremos que Ganondorf nos persiga hasta llegar a esa montaña donde esta ese sello, lo atacaremos y al golpe final haremos que choque contra el sello para así lo pueda romper" –dijo aun corriendo.

Young Link: "Buena idea, pero no corras tan veloz" –dijo sosteniéndose fuertemente de él.

Lucario observo a Ganondorf quien corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, se teletransporto hacia atrás de él para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándolo rectamente donde estaba corriendo Sonic.

Young Link: "Creo que es mi turno" –dijo saltando de Sonic.

Saco su espada y comenzó a atacarlo como podía, Ganondorf estaba haciendo lo posible para deshacerse de él, pero no podía ya que se estaba moviendo ágilmente. Preparo su puño para darle un golpe y Young Link lo detuvo sacando su escudo que lo protegió del golpe.

Young Link: "Je, no eres nada más que un esclavo de Dark" –dijo mirándolo.

Ganondorf estaba a punto de dar otro golpe hasta que Sonic hizo su Speed-Dash y lo ataco directo en el estómago mandándolo hacia arriba y el erizo salto para darle una buena patada que lo hizo mandar en la montaña haciendo un gran escombro.

Sonic: "¡ESO!" –dijo felicitándose a sí mismo.

El trio fueron directo hacia la montaña y observaron un portal con algunos escombros, pero misteriosamente Ganondorf no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Young Link: "Pero, ¿A dónde se fue?"

Sonic: "No tengo la menor idea, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes" –dijo sugiriendo.

Lucario camino lentamente no sin antes hacer una última revisión con su "Aura" quien no encontró ninguna aura maligna y se metió al portal, Sonic y Young Link se metieron al portal y de ahí se cerró mandándolos a quien sabe dónde.


	32. Estás bajo mi mando

Capitulo 32

* * *

Castillo de Willy

Dentro del castillo, Mega Man caminaba lentamente sosteniendo su cañón mientras revisaba el lugar más alto del castillo en donde vivía su peor enemigo de la vida. Él sabía que este lugar fue hecho por Dark y tuvo que ser muy sigiloso para no ser captado y también para encontrar a los demás.

Mega Man: "Bien, no veo ninguna amenaza ni tampoco a Dark. Lo mejor será encontrar a los otros y salir de este lugar cuanto antes" –dijo observando algunos pasadizos.

Al observar que no había nada, decidió correr para encontrar a los demás. Corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que repentinamente choco contra algo que lo hizo caer al suelo y se levantó rápidamente para saber si era un enemigo.

Mega Man: "Muy bien, estate quieto si no quieres que te…"

Sin embargo, lo que había chocado era una persona y se volteó para observarlo confundido y era nadie menos que Pac-Man.

Mega Man: "Pac-Man, que bueno que me encontré contigo" –dijo bajando su cañón convirtiéndola en su mano –"¿Estás aquí solo?" –le pregunto.

Pac-Man negó con la cabeza y señalo atrás de Mega Man la persona que estaba con él. El bombardero azul se dio la vuelta solo para observar a Greninja quien tenía los brazos cruzados y lo estaba observando.

Mega Man: "Tú también Greninja, al menos están a salvo los 2" –dijo aliviado.

Greninja: "Gre…" –le dijo mientras caminaba adelante.

Mega Man y Pac-Man caminaron mientras buscaba a los otros si se encontraba en este lugar.

Mega Man: "Escuchen, este lugar es solamente una creación de Dark. Nada de esto funciona, solamente debe haber una salida en algún sitio y podremos salir" –les dijo.

Pac-Man se quedó mirándolo con asombro mientras que Greninja solamente movió sus ojos al escucharlo, pero de momento se detuvo en caminar al sentir algo. Pac-Man y Mega Man miraron en todos lados tratando de ver lo que Greninja solamente podría ver.

Mega Man: "Hey, ¿estas bi…?"

De pronto, Greninja dio un gran salto para bajar al piso principal preparando su pie para atacar a la persona que estaba abajo. Al momento de casi de bajar, una barrera verdosa apareció yeso hizo que el pie de Greninja se detuviera en el campo de barrera mientras observaba a la persona que lo había activado.

"Buen reflejo, Pokémon ninja" –dijo una cálida voz.

Mega Man y Pac-Man bajaron para observar a la persona que había desactivado el campo de barrera y era nadie menos que Palutena quien estaba acompañada de la entrenadora Wii-Fit.

Palutena: "Pudimos encontrarlos, eso es muy bueno" –dijo acercándose a Mega Man.

Mega Man: "Si, ¿pudiste encontrar algo para que podamos salir de aquí?"

Palutena: "Pues…"

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Si, dentro de unos de los pasadizos hay un sello gigante que de seguro sea la puerta para poder salir de aquí" –le dijo.

Palutena: "Ahí tienes tu respuesta" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Mega Man se emocionó al escuchar la noticia que le dijo la entrenadora.

Mega Man: "Perfecto, vayamos a encontrar ese sello de inmediato" –dijo caminado hacia el sello.

" **Creo que eso no lo voy a permitir** " –dijo una voz que nadie quería oírla.

Mega Man volteo con una mala mirada mientras observaba a Dark, o más bien, un holograma de él quien estaba observando a todos, en especial a Mega Man.

Palutena: "Hasta que por fin apareces, aunque como un holograma"

Dark (Holograma): "Claro, esperaba tanto por encontrarme con ustedes, pero en realidad a este bombardero" –dijo señalando a Mega Man.

Mega Man: "¿Conmigo? Sé a qué viene todo esto"

Dark: "Exacto. De no ser por tu entrometimiento, no me hubieran buscado y por eso jure vengarme de ti ahora que te tengo"

Mega Man: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo preparando su cañón para dispararle.

Una bola de energía salió del cañón y fue directo en el holograma de Dark y solamente hizo que se pusiera estático al momento de traspasarle y volvió a como era antes.

Dark: "Me parece que no me hizo efecto, pero por supuesto, si soy solo un holograma" –dijo mientras se reía lentamente.

Los 6 peleadores se alistaban para dar pelea mientras que Dark solamente se quedó mirándolos.

Dark: "Como me aburre deshacerme de ustedes, mandare a una de mis esferas para que pueda controlar a uno de ustedes y así que hagan mi trabajo" –dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Nadie sabía lo que había hecho hasta que una esfera luminosa estaba atrás de Palutena y estaba a punto de controlar su cuerpo hasta que Mega Man se interpuso para que no hiciera.

Mega Man: "¡No lo permitiré!" –dijo sacando a Palutena de la esfera.

Desgraciadamente para el bombardero, la esfera se había metido en él haciendo que rayos oscuros traspasara en su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor mientras se escuchaba la risa maligna de Dark.

Dark: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! Esto es lo que te mereces maldito bombardero, ahora estarás bajo mi mando"

Mega Man estaba haciendo lo posible para poderse salir de la manipulación de Dark hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ahora él estaba poseído y observo a los 5 peleadores mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Dark: "Mega Man, tu primer trabajo será nada menos que… **Destruir a estos inútiles** "

Mega Man sonrió ante su mandado y alisto su cañón disparando sin parar a ellos, todos salieron del lugar donde estaba disparando y Greninja le lanzo sus estrellas ninjas hecha de agua solo para que el bombardero poseído lo esquivase.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "No puede ser, todo parece indicar que estamos en un gran aprieto"

Palutena: "No por mucho tiempo" –dijo lanzándoles rayos con su báculo.

Mega Man observo los rayos y los elimino con sus bolas de energía y de ahí, la diosa fue directo hacia él para contraatacarlo.

Palutena: "Escucha, no quiero lastimarte por todo lo que…"

Sin embargo, Mega Man estaba a punto de disparar directo en el pecho hasta que Pac-Man lo saco de ella mandándolo hacia atrás.

Palutena: "Gracias bolita amarilla" –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Pac-Man le dio una señal de aprobación mientras observaba a Mega Man quien estaba un poco dañado debido al golpe sorpresa que recibió y corrió donde él solo para que Pac-Man se convirtiera en su forma gigante y atacase a Mega Man mandándolo directo hacia arribar chocando en el techo hasta caerse.

Palutena: "¿Lo derrotamos?"

De ahí, Mega Man se había levantado para continuar con la pelea.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Ahí tiene tu respuesta" –le dijo.

Ella junto con Greninja corrieron hacia él para darle unos golpes haciendo que el bombardero se le hiciera más difícil pelear contra 2 a pesar de tener la energía oscura de Dark.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Perdón por lo que te voy a hacer" –le dijo.

Al decirle eso, la entrenadora le dio una patada directo en la cara mientras que Greninja dio un giro para lanzarle una super patada mandándolo directo en donde estaba Palutena quien había activado su campo de barrera que hizo que se deslizara en él para seguir hacia adelante solo para que Pac-Man le diera el golpe final dándole una fuerte patada directo en el pecho del bombardero mandándolo fuertemente en el sello hasta rómpelo.

Palutena: "Bien, pudimos abrir el portal"

Los 5 peleadores caminaron hacia el portal mientras observaba a inconsciente Mega Man tirado en el piso y todos voltearon para observar a un gruñón Dark.

Dark: " **¡ARG!** Ni con él pude deshacerme de ustedes como lo hice con los demás" –dijo gruñendo.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Un momento, ¿Qué quisiste decir con…?"

Dark: "No importa. Tal vez hayan ganado aquí, pero cuando pasen a este portal no tendrán esa suerte" –dijo desapareciendo junto con Mega Man.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante su amenaza y observaron el portal pensando que donde los mandaría.

Palutena: "Hay que entrar, de seguro mis Pits debe estar en algún lugar" –dijo observándolos.

La entrenadora y Greninja asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Pac-Man saltaba de emoción ante eso y todos se metieron al portal para dar pelea nuevamente contra Dark.

* * *

 ** _Pobre Mega Man, a pesar de ser el único personaje que sabía acerca de Dark, termino siendo esclavo de este ser oscuro. El ultimo equipo se vendrá y ahí nuestros heroes tendrá que enfrentar a Dark nuevamente, si es que lo derrota._**


	33. El último grupo de luchadores

Capítulo 33

Castillo de Drácula

En la oscuridad nocturna dentro del castillo, Simon Belmont caminaba sosteniendo su Vampire Killer por si algún vampiro atacase o el mismísimo Drácula. Su llegada al castillo no le sorprendió demasiado debido a que estaba acostumbrado en situaciones así, observaba todo el lugar hasta detenerse por el momento.

Simon: "Este lugar, siempre me da malos recuerdos" –dijo con una pizca de frialdad ante los recuerdos que le aparecía.

Al momento de caminar nuevamente, escucho un ruido que era la de una armadura cayéndose llamando así la atención del caza vampiro.

Simon: "Muéstrate quien seas que eres, no he hagas venir hacia ti" –le dijo.

Al decirle eso, se oyó unos pasos y por unos segundos se detuvieron para dar paso a una gigantesca recta de fuego que hizo que quemara la pared en donde había chocado. Simon preparo su látigo preparándose para luchar y así fue cuando encontró a una persona quien estaba corriendo de la recta de fuego, Dr. Mario, quien estaba cargando a Olimar junto con sus 3 Pikmins.

Dr. Mario: "Oh, eso estuvo cerca" –dijo aliviado mientras soltaba a Olimar y los Pikmins.

Simon: "Se puede saber que paso" –les pregunto a ambos.

Olimar: "Bueno, lo que paso fue que…"

"¡Mario!" –rujió alguien muy molesto.

Olimar: "Eso lo que paso" –dijo temblando mientras que el Pikmin rojo lo calmaba.

Simon observo a Bowser quien estaba buscado a Mario quien creyó que estaba disfrazado de doctor para finalmente vengarse de todas las humillaciones que le hizo.

Bowser: "Finalmente Mario, ahora conocerás mi ira" –dijo alzando su mano para apretarlo.

Dr. Mario: "Ah… creo que te confundes con mi otro yo vestido de fontanero, ¿sabes?" –dijo.

Bowser: "Da lo mismo, tú eres él y me encargare de acabar contigo" –dijo mirándolo fijamente hacia la cara.

Dr. Mario: "No me hagas usar una de mis Megavitaminas potente" –le advirtió.

Simon: "Basta los 2, alguien sabe cómo podemos salir de este castillo" –le dijo a los 3.

Olimar: "Yo junto con mis Pikmins hemos recorrido todo este lugar y no he encontrado ninguna salida" –le dijo haciendo que los Pikmins asintieran.

Dr. Mario: "Yo hice lo mismo"

Bowser: "Este lugar no tiene salida, yo y ella hemos recorrido este inmenso lugar y NADA"

Simon: "¿Ella?"

Bowser: "Si, esa mujer oscura que estaba acompañándome. No sé en donde… oh, ahí está" –dijo observándola.

Todos observaron a Dark Samus quien estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados observándolos, Simon suspiro mientras les indicaba a todos acerca de cómo salir del castillo.

Simon: "Bien, hay que salir de aquí en cuanto antes. No sabemos que peligros habita en este lugar tan tétrico"

Olimar: "Creo que _tétrico_ no era necesario, con tan solo mirar este lugar ya te da mala vibras"

Bowser: "¿Y como se supone que saldremos de aquí?"

" **Con una batalla, claro está** "

Simon al oírlo, saco rápidamente el látigo mientras sus ojos miraban en cada lado para buscar a la persona que había hablado.

Simon: "¡¿Quién dijo eso?!" –grito.

Al gritar, apareció rápidamente un holograma de Dark quien los observaba con una mirada perturbadora.

Bowser: "¡DARK!" –grito corriendo hacia él.

Olimar: "Hey, él no es…"

Sin embargo, Bowser no lo escucho y continúo corriendo hacia donde estaba Dark para atacarlo solo para caer al suelo para que se diera cuenta de que era un holograma.

Dark (Holograma): "Tranquilízate Koopa, no queras pelear conmigo todavía" –le dijo en un tono de burla.

Bowser gruño ante su burla y se separó de él estando con los demás, Simon se acercó un poco al holograma para que le pudiera responder sus preguntas.

Simon: "Escúchame, entidad del mas allá. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

Dark (Holograma): "Pues simplemente su destrucción, ¿acaso es malo?"

Dr. Mario: "Pues sí, sin embargo, ¿Por qué quieres destruirnos?" –le pregunto.

Dark (Holograma): "Eso aún no les puedo decir hasta que todos vengan a mi guarida"

Olimar: "Ósea que todos los demás están atrapados en lugares diferentes" –le dijo.

Dark (Holograma): "Efectivamente, enanito. Yo tengo mi razón para destruirlos. Y hablando de los otros, pudieron escapar de los lugares que los mande gracias a unos portales que están ahí"

Simon: "Con que un portal nos pueda sacar de aquí" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Dark (Holograma): "Pero para que pudieran salir de ahí, les puse un pequeño reto que para algunos no le fue de su agrado"

Simon entrecerró sus ojos mientras deducía en lo que quería decir mientras que Olimar retrocedía un poco para que no le pasara nada.

Bowser: "¿Y qué clase de reto está hablando?" –le dijo.

Dark (Holograma): "Pues cada uno era poseído por una de mis esferas luminosa que pueden controlar todo sin importar lo humano, criatura, animal o robot que sean. Y creo que una de ellas hizo su trabajo ahora mismo" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Simon: "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!" –dijo volteándose.

Olimar caminaba hacia atrás haciendo que chocara con alguien y alzo su mirada mientras veía a Dark Samus quien estaba poseída, peor era que gracias a la sustancia Phazon mezclada con la energía oscura de Dark era poderosa. Agarro a Olimar por su chaqueta y Simon corrió donde ella para que no le hicieran nada.

Simon: "¡Toma esto!" –dijo lanzando la parte larga de su látigo.

Sin embargo, Dark Samus agarro la parte de arriba del látigo y llevo a Simon donde ella para que así le pueda dar una golpiza en la cara.

Bowser: "Woh, esa tipa es muy ruda" –dijo un poco sorprendido.

Dark Samus noto su presencia y lanzo a Olimar contra la pared mientras preparaba su cañón para disparar al rey de los Koopas, este último logro esquivarlo y con un enojo salido corrió directo donde ella para atacar.

Simon: "Arg… eso si fue un gran golpe" –dijo agarrándose de su barbilla mientras miraba la pelea.

Bowser intentaba atacar a Dark Samus con todo, pero ella siempre lograba esquivar cada una y apunto su cañón directo donde este para lanzarlo muy atrás.

Dr. Mario: "Bueno, creo que es mi turno" –dijo lazándoles una de sus Megavitaminas.

Dark Samus se cubrió de una de las Megavitaminas del Dr. Mario mientras caminaba, pero de ahí se cubrió todo cuando recibió un rayo que había aparecido mágicamente.

Dr. Mario: "¿Uh? ¿Quién lanzo ese rayo?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a la Tiradora quien observaba al Dr. Mario con una sonrisa y este también le hizo lo mismo. Dark Samus continúo caminado hacia donde ellos estaban hasta parar por un momento, la causa de ello fue de que había pisado por lo que veía… pintura anaranjada.

Dr. Mario: "¿Y eso?"

De repente, del charco de pintura apareció la Inkling disparándola con su pistola de pintura a Dark Samus.

Inkling: "Toma esto, villana" –dijo aun disipándola.

Dark Samus se cubría de la pintura que la Inkling le disparaba y Olimar y sus Pikmins saltaran de ella para detenerla haciendo que esta girara por todas partes para sacarlo de encima suyo.

Simon: "Bien, llego la hora de contraatacar" –dijo girando su látigo.

El caza vampiro lanzo rápidamente su látigo haciendo que se amarrara en la muñeca de Dark Samus tomándola por sorpresa, giro su látigo con ella haciendo que se elevara rápidamente hasta soltarla y que cayera al piso. Sin embargo, Dark Samus no se iba a dejar y preparaba su cañón para disparar a Simon, hasta que Bowser le lanzo una bola de fuego haciéndola impactar y que chocara en la parte frental del castillo.

Simon: "Bien, pudimos librarnos de ella" –dijo caminado hacia donde ella estaba.

Todos caminaba en el lugar en donde había caído Dark Samus y todos observaron que habían abierto el portal y también observaron a Dark Samus quien desaparecía misteriosamente, aunque ya sabían quién lo había hecho.

Inkling: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Dr. Mario: "Pues solamente entrar, ¿cierto?"

Simon lo miro por unos segundos y se metió al portal dando un sí.

Olimar: "Ahí esta nuestra repuesta"

Todos se metieron al portal esperando a que todo volviera como era antes.

* * *

En la guarida de Dark, un portal se habría abierto apareciendo Simon con los demás mientras observaba el lugar en donde estaban.

Dr. Mario: "¿Qué es este lugar?" –dijo sorprendido.

Simon: "Seguramente en la guarida de esa criatura"

De ahí, los recién llegados abrieron sus ojos al ver a los otros que estaban aquí escondidos contra una pared gigante.

Peach: "Oh, qué bueno que viniste, Mario" –dijo abrazando al doctor.

Dr. Mario: "Hola princesa, pero no soy el Mario que conoces jajá" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Simon: "¿Por qué están escondido?" –le pregunto a la princesa.

Zelda: "Estamos aquí para idear un plan para detener a Dark de una vez"

Todos observaban a Dark acompañado de los luchadores poseídos quienes veian la frustración del ente maligno y todos se alistaban para dar inicio a una la pelea más peligrosa que tendrá en sus vidas.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí terminan el arco que yo lo llamaría "los grupos hacia lugares diferentes", ahora que todos están nuevamente reunidos deberán enfrentar a Dark y acabar con él de una vez. Lo malo para ellos es que no solo enfrentaran a Dark, sino también a los peleadores poseídos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	34. Nuevamente, peleando contra Dark

Capítulo 34

* * *

Finalmente, todos los peleadores se reunieron nuevamente luego de ser transportados por Dark en lugares diferentes y combatir a uno de los peleadores que habían sido poseído por este. Zelda observaba discretamente a Dark quien estaba hablando con los poseídos mandándolos unas cuantas reglas, ella sintió que algo perverso les iba a pasar.

Zelda: "Escuchen, Dark planeara algo perverso y tenemos que estar atentos" –les dijo a los otros.

Lucas: "¿Vamos a atacar?" –le pregunto a la princesa de Hyrule.

Zelda: "En el momento preciso, lo haremos" –ella respondió.

Snake: "He contado cuantos son de ellos, Dark poseyó a 15 de nosotros. 2 son los esquimales que, por cierto, fueron un dolor de cabeza" –dijo recordando la pelea que tuvo con ellos.

Ike: "Ese desgraciado, va a lamentar por lo que hizo" –dijo sacando su espada.

De pronto, Ike escucho uno pequeños sollozos y volteo para observar a Lucina quien agarraba fuertemente su espada y tenía una ira en su cara. Él ya sabía que le había pasado luego de que llegaran aquí y Peach la estaba consolando, Marth y Corrin miraron hacia abajo tras perder a Chrom y observaron a King K Roll quien caminaba en un lado a otro mientras pensaba.

King K Roll: "¡Esto es inaceptable! Yo digo que hay que salir a atacar" –dijo mirando a Zelda.

Zelda observo a Snake quien observaba a los poseídos yéndose a un portal dejando a Dark solo y pensó que ya era el momento de atacar.

Dark: "¡Y no vuelvan hasta buscar a estos…!"

Se detuvo en hablar cuando escucho un giro y observo a Zelda quien estaba en frente de los demás que estaban atrás suyo, Dark observo a la princesa de Hyrule cruzando sus brazos.

Dark: "Con que estaban aquí escondidos, creo que quieren la revancha" –dijo observándola con una ira.

Zelda: "¡Dark, es momento que todo!" –dijo advirtiéndole.

Meta Knight: "Ya todo esto es un caos gracias a ti" –dijo sacando su espada.

Daisy: "O paras esto de una vez o… ¡Te doy un sartenazo!" –dijo sacando su sarten.

Todos la observaron bajando sus cejas y ella se encogió de hombros tímidamente mientras sonreía.

Peach: "Oh Daisy…" –dijo agarrándose su frente mientas negaba para ella.

Young Link: "Es hora de que pares de una vez" –dijo en medio de Rosalina y Shulk.

Dark: "Oh, ¿todos contra mí? Esto ya lo han hecho. Además, creo que el primer grupo ya lo hizo" –dijo señalando hacia arriba.

Todos alzaron sus miradas y miraron con horror lo que veian, Mario junto con Samus, Fox, Pikachu y Donkey Kong estaban metidos en unas burbujas inconscientes.

Peach/Luigi/Daisy: "¡Mario!" –gritaron.

Dark hizo un chasquido y reventó las burbujas haciendo que cayeran los demás justo donde estaba Zelda, ella observo con horror y luego se tono en ira observando a Dark.

Zelda: "Esto… lo vas a pagar" –dijo corriendo donde él.

Dark no hizo ningún movimiento y se quedó mirándola mientras que ella preparaba unas flechas de luz y al momento de estar cerca de él, se detuvo cayéndose al suelo mientras observaba con horror la persona que lo estaba protegiendo… Link.

Zelda: "L- ¡¿Link?!" –grito sin poder creer lo que veía.

Young y Toon Link se quedaron estupefactos al ver que la version adulta de ellos era uno de los poseídos, Zelda retrocedió por el momento y miro una vez más a Dark.

Zelda: "¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" –le grito.

Dark: "Oh, solo le di un poco de mi maldad en él. El pobre se estaba resistiendo ante mis esferas y al final no pudo" –dijo burlonamente.

Link poseído observaba a una preocupada Zelda que trataba razonar con él.

Zelda: "Link, soy yo, Zelda. Vuelve a la normalidad" –dijo suplicándole sin ningún logro.

Mario junto con los otros recuperaron la razón y observo toda la escena que estaba haciendo Zelda con Link.

Palutena: "Tenemos tener cuidado con los poseídos, no sabemos los poderes que les dio Dark" –dijo mirando la escena.

Corrin: "Los poseídos se están acercando" –dijo señalándolos.

Efectivamente, los poseídos se estaban acercando a Dark mientras que este miraba a Zelda tratando de razonar con Link.

Dark "Es inútil, princesa de Hyrule. Este espadachín está bajo mi control" –dijo haciendo que Link lo mirara –" **Acaba con ella** " –le ordeno.

Link saco su espada y fue donde ella para atacar hasta que…

 **¡SLAMP!**

Marth: "No permitiré que lo hagas" –dijo sosteniendo la espada de Link con la suya.

Dark: "Si eso es lo quiere… **Poseídos, ¡ATAQUEN!"**

Los poseídos corrieron donde los peleadores y ellos hicieron lo mismo haciendo que ambos bandos se chocaran.

Bowser: "Finalmente, algo de acción" –dijo lanzando fuego hacia los Ice Climbers.

Greninja luchaba contra Wolf poseído dándose golpes al aire y al suelo impactándose el uno con el otro, el entrenador Pokémon saco a sus Pokémones y los mando a atacar hacia Ridley poseído usando sus habilidades.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden" –dijo motivándolos.

De pronto, observo a Capitán Falcon poseído quien estaba a punto de atacarlo hasta que Ness y Lucas utilizo sus poderes psíquicos y lo mando hacia atrás. Lucario junto con Toon Link corrían mientras observaban a Cloud poseído mientras sacaba el Buster Sword haciendo un gran escombro donde ellos, ellos perdieron la velocidad y vieron a Cloud a punto de atacarlos hasta que Lucario le dio una patada directo en el estómago mandándolo hacia atrás impactándolo en Robin.

Los Mii luchaban contra Ganondorf poseído mientras que esta le tiraba sus magias oscuras o golpes masivos mientras que Pit junto con Diddy Kong luchaban contra Mega Man poseído quien le estaba disparándolos.

Luigi: "Mario, esto se está poniendo muy malo" –dijo chocando la espalda de su hermano con la suya.

Mario: "Luigi, nosotros podemos hacerlo. Tu y yo vamos a acabar con esto" –dijo motivándolo.

Luigi: "¿Tu y yo?" –dijo un poco confundido ya que no era de salir en demasiadas aventuras.

Mario le asintió con la cabeza y Luigi le dio una sonrisa mientras que ambos hermanos fontaneros le diesen una patada a la nave de Bowser Jr. poseído haciéndolo caer.

Bowser: "¡Oigan, tampoco es que lo pateen de esa manera!" –dijo sosteniendo a Roy poseído quien intentaba atacarlo.

Mario y Luigi se rieron un poco antes eso y siguieron luchando, Link y Marth se daban a espadazos mirándose el uno con el otro mientras lo hacía, Bayonetta disparaba desde los cielos a Dark Samus poseída y Meta Knight luchaba contra Chrom poseído.

Meta Knight: "Sabia que la energía de Dark le daba mucha fuerza" –dijo esquivando cada ataque del espadachín azulado.

Justo cuando Chrom estaba a punto de atacar, Lucina se interpuso en el medio haciendo que su espada chocara con la suya.

Lucina: "Lo siento padre, pero no puedo permitir que lo lastimes" –dijo mientras lo atacaba.

King K Roll observaba a unos de los poseídos y se preparaba para luchar con uno de ellos y observo a Ridley poseído quien miraba en otro lado.

King K Roll: "Llego la hora" –dijo mientras corría hacia él.

Ridley poseído noto su presencia y al momento que el rey cocodrilo se acercaba, utilizo su cola y lo lanzo fuera de él haciendo que chocara contra R.O.B y Mr. Game y Watch. Donkey Kong junto con Shulk y el Aldeano corrían donde Little Mac y Robin poseídos para darse unos golpes directo mientras que Sonic corría de un lado a otro haciendo confundir a Ganondorf poseído quien luchaba con los Mii.

Sonic: "Es hora de golpe final" –dijo utilizando su Speed-Dash.

Este choco directo donde él y lo mando directo hacia atrás mientras se quitaba del camino cuando observo a Mega Man poseído. Samus peleaba con su copia maligna hecha de la sustancia Phazon y estaba un poco cansada debido a que no estaba recuperada del 100% y fue disparada por un láser de Dark Samus poseída. Samus cayó al suelo y fue casi aplastada por Ridley poseído quien estaba a punto de atacarla con sus garras hasta que de pronto…

Pikachu: " **PI-KA- ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!** " –dijo haciendo un enorme Impact-Trueno.

El Impact-Trueno cayo directo en Ridley y Dark Samus poseídos haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran y Samus aprovecho eso para salir de ahí mientras comenzaba a disparar a cada uno, el Duo Duck Hunt estaban atacando con todo a Wolf mientras que este fue recibido por un golpe por parte de Fox y Falco.

Pit sombrío: "Creo que lo estamos logrando, los poseídos ya no pueden más" –dijo esquivando el ataque de Bowser Jr. poseído.

Dark quien luchaba contra Zelda y la Inkling observo que todos los poseídos ya no podían pelear debido a la gran cantidad de luchadores y eso lo tomo a su último plan.

Dark: "Es hora… **¡DEL AS BAJO LA MANGA!** " –dijo deteniendo su pelea.

Todos observaban a Dark quien hacia unos gestos con sus manos y saco las esferas luminosas de los poseídos que hizo que cayeran al suelo muy cansados, Zelda corrió donde Link arrodillándose mientras lo sostenía y miro a Samus acompañada de Pikachu.

Samus: "¿Estará bien?" –le pregunto a Zelda.

Zelda: "Si, Link es un chico muy resistente" –dijo tocando su frente.

Lucina sostuvo a Chrom abrazándolo mientras lloraba un poco al saber que estaba fuera del control de Dark y los demás espadachines sostuvieron a Roy y Robin quienes estaban un poco mareados.

Peach: "¿Ahora qué hará?" –dijo muy preocupada.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Nada bueno va a pasar"

Ness: "Tenemos que hacer algo antes que…"

De pronto, Dark activo la nube gigantesca que hizo que se llevaran a todos directo hacia el campo de torneo que se encontraba en la selva. Todos se quedaron confundidos ante esto, pero eso lo ignoraron al ver a Dark en los cielos.

Link: "Y ahora… ¿Qué hará?" –dijo un poco adolorido.

Mario: "No tengo ni idea, pero hay que detenerlo cuanto antes" –dijo mirándolo hacia el cielo.

Dark: "Ya que tengo a **TODOS** aquí, será el momento perfecto de acabar con ustedes" –dijo mientras se reía malvadamente.

Todos miraron con enojo a Dark y de pronto observaron algo que no lo podrían creer, Dark se convirtió lentamente en una esfera luminosa y dentro de ellas 10 largos brazos puntiagudas que rodaban en ella.

Dark: "¡ **Prepárense para su fin**!"

Link: "No…" –dijo levantándose mientras sostenía su espada –"¡Yo no permitiré que les hagas daños a mis amigos, Dark!" –dijo haciendo una pose con su espada mientras que Zelda lo miraba.

Zelda: "Link…"

Dark: "Que valentía tienes, espadachín. Es por eso que tú **serás el primero** " –dijo amenazadoramente.

De pronto, Shulk recibió una visión del futuro y lo que vio lo dejo completamente en un Shock total.

Shulk: "¡LINK, SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA VEZ POR…!"

Un brazo puntiagudo fue directo hacia donde estaba Zelda y Link se puso en ella siendo impactado en el pecho mientras se desvanecía.

Zelda: "¡ **Link**!" –grito a todo pulmón.

Samus se quedó en Shock al ver el brutal impacto que había recibido Link y se quedó quieta. Todos observaba que los brazos iban directos hacia ellos y no tuvieron más remedio que luchar contra ellos, aunque les costaran la vida.

Capitán Falcon: "¡FALCON, PUN…!" –grito al utilizar su puño, pero fracaso cuando un brazo fue directo hacia él.

Los Ice Climbers corrían por sus vidas mientras estaban siendo perseguidas por un brazo hasta Ike corrió donde el brazo para atacar, fracasando al instante siendo impactado junto con los Ice Climbers.

Ganondorf: "¡No permitiré esto!" –dijo mientras lanzaba energías oscuras a cada brazo.

Bowser junto con Bowser Jr. luchaban con cada brazo y el rey Koopa observo a uno de ellos llegar hacia su hijo y este tomo la nave haciendo que Bowser Jr. lo mirara.

Bowser: "Sobrevive, Bowsy" –dijo lanzándole hacia arriba.

Bowser Jr.: "¡Papááááááááá!" –grito mientras observaba a su padre siendo impactado por un brazo.

Bowser Jr. observo que un brazo estaba llegando donde él haciendo que le tomara la razón mientras empezaba a huir, fracasando. El Aldeano y Canela corrían lo más rápido y fueron impactados por lo brazos mientras que Donkey Kong junto con Diddy Kong luchaban con todos hasta caer en el intento. Yoshi sostenía en su espalda a Young Link mientras esquivaban cada brazo y Meta Knight volaba junto con ellos.

Meta Knight: "Escuchen, tienen que salir de aquí ya que…" –sin embargo, fue impactado por el brazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Young Link: "¡Yoshi, hay que llegar a la salida!" –le dijo.

Yoshi asintió y corrió lo más rápido hasta llegar a la salida… fracasando cuando un brazo lo tomo por sorpresa a ellos, Jigglypuff y Pichu fueron impactados debido a que se estaban protegiendo y también el Duo Duck Hunt.

Fox: "Hay que salir de aquí" –dijo corriendo.

Falco: "Claro, vamos a mi…"

Sin embargo, ambos fueron impactados mientras que Rosalina con Destello intentaban huir al cielo siendo atacada por Dark por un brazo que hizo aparecer de la nada. Marth y Roy luchaban con todos hasta que ellos también fueron impactados.

Pit: "Esto es malo, no dejaran de llegar muchos más" –dijo observando con horror.

Pit observo a Pit Sombrío que luchaba contra los brazos y uno de ellos estaba llegando hacia él.

Pit: "¡Pit sombrío, cuidado!" –dijo volando hacia él.

Sin embargo, un brazo lo golpeo haciéndolo caer mientras observaba a Pit sombrío siendo impactado por un brazo y al parecer, él también seria impactado. Pero Palutena se puso en frente suyo protegiéndolo.

Pit: "¡¿Diosa Palutena, que se supones que estás haciendo?!" –dijo con preocupación.

De pronto, Bayonetta lo tomo del brazo haciendo confundir a Pit y este observo por última vez a Palutena.

Palutena: "Promete que sobrevivirás, Pips" –le dijo cariñosamente.

De ahí, Bayonetta se lo llevo lejos haciendo que Pit gritara mientras observaba a Palutena intentando salvarse hasta que un brazo la tomo hacia atrás.

Pit: "¡Diosa Palutena…!" –dijo haciendo que alguna lagrimas salieran de él.

Bayonetta: "Escucha, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Dark es un ser muy fuerte y hay que alejarnos antes de que…"

De pronto, un brazo la golpeo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Bayonetta se frotaba la cabeza mientras observaba que un brazo iba directo hacia ella, pero Pit la abrazo fuertemente tomándola por sorpresa.

Bayonetta: "¿Qué haces?" –pregunto incrédula.

Pit: "Protegiéndote, aunque sabemos cuál será el resultado" –dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Bayonetta observo que el brazo se acercaba más a ellos y lo único que hizo es abrazar al joven angel mientras sonreía discretamente haciendo que ambos fueran impactados por el brazo.

Mega Man: "Tenemos que correr, Pac. Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes" –dijo disparando a los brazos.

Él y Pac-Man corrían lo más rápido mientras fueron detenidos por 2 brazos quienes estaba a punto de atacar hasta que apareció Cloud junto Richter Belmont.

Cloud: "¡Ustedes 2 corran!" –les dijo.

Richter: "¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos!"

Mega Man asistió y corrió mientras observaba a Cloud y Richter luchando hasta ser vencidos, el bombardero sintió una gira por dentro al saber que cada luchador estaba cayendo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Lo que él no sabía es que un brazo llegaba hacia él y Pac-Man salto hacia él para sacarlo de ahí, sacrificándose en ello.

Mega Man: "¡Pac-Man!" –grito.

Robin, Toon Link y Corrin luchaban lo que tenían esquivando cada brazo hasta que uno de ellos hizo salir más brazos impactándolos a ellos. Snake disparaba en cada brazo mientras protegía a las princesas Peach y Daisy.

Snake: "Vayan a otro lado, yo me encargo de esto" –dijo sacando su bazuca.

Daisy: "Vamos Peach, hay que salir de aquí" –dijo agarrando a su hermana.

Snake tiro su bazuca y al momento de hacerlo, la bala desapareció al momento de entrar al brazo.

Snake: "Eh… no salió como debería. ¡Plan B!" –dijo.

En ese momento, se escondió en su caja haciendo que un brazo lo impactara por dentro. Ness y Lucas luchaban con todo utilizando sus poderes hasta que Ness se le ocurrió una idea.

Ness: "Lucas, agárrate de mí. Vamos a salir de aquí" –dijo agarrando su mano.

Lucas: "Ok, pero date prisa antes que…"

De pronto, ambos fueron impactados al mismo tiempo por un brazo. R.O.B y Mr. Game y Watch corrían lo más rápido hasta que ellos también fueran impactados por un brazo. Dr. Mario corría lo más rápido mientras veía a la Inkling que también hacia lo mismo y ambos fueron impactados.

Chrom: "No, esos brazos están acabando con todos"

Lucina: "Padre, ¿Qué haremos?" –le pregunto preocupada.

Chrom observo que un brazo iba directo hacia Lucina y él la agarro por los brazos.

Chrom: "Cuídate, Lucina" –dijo acariciando su cabello azul.

Lucina: "¿Qué?"

De ahí, Chrom la empujo mientras que el brazo lo impacto desvaneciendo al instante.

Lucina: "¡PADREEEE!" –grito.

Shulk la sostuvo mientras intentaba calmarla al ver la _caída_ de Chrom.

Shulk: "Lucina, tienes que calmarte. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto an…"

De pronto, ambos fueron impactados sorpresivamente mientras se desvanecían por completo. Mewtwo, Lucario y Greninja utilizaban sus poderes para esquivar cada brazo sin ningún logro debido a que los brazos era muy veloces, los Mii intentaban con todo entre ellos y no pudieron detener el destino que les iban a tocar.

Entrenador Pokémon: "No puedo permitir que les pase algo malo a mis Pokémones" –dijo poniéndose en frente de ellos –"Chicos, huyan".

Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtel lo miraron sorprendido y luego vieron lo peor cuando un brazo lo atravesó haciendo que se desvaneciera. Los Pokémones miraron con ira y comenzaron a atacar a los brazos obteniendo el mismo destino que su entrenador. Ryu, Little Mac y Simon Belmont luchaban juntos atacando a cada brazo sin logro alguno.

King K Roll: "Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…" –no pudo decir algo mas debido a que un brazo lo atravesó.

El rey Dedede junto con la entrenadora Wii-Fit corrían lo más rápido mientras observaban a Mega Man quien luchaba con los brazos y este lo observo mientras corría con ellos.

Mega Man: "¿Buscando la salida?"

Rey Dedede: "Obviamente"

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "No quiero quedarme en este lugar, tenemos que buscar la salida"

De pronto, Mega Man fue golpeado por un brazo mientras observaba al rey Dedede y la entrenadora Wii-Fit siendo impactados por los brazos y el bombardero también mereció el golpe mortal hacia atrás. Ridley con Dark Samus volaban hacia arriba para salir del campo cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba protegido por un campo de energía y fueron impactados por los brazos.

Samus: "Pikachu, usa todo lo que tienes contras esos brazos" –dijo disparando a cada brazo con su traje.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika" –dijo mientras atacaba a cada brazo.

Samus sabía que no podría contra ellos y agarro a Pikachu mientras corría lo más rápido hasta que fue impactada junto con él mientras se desvanecía, Wolf daba con todo su ataque hasta que también recibió el precio de los demás.

Zelda: "Todo está perdido, no hay nada que hacer" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Peach: "No digas eso Zelda, tenemos que…"

De pronto se horrorizo cuando observo que un brazo la atravesó sin que ella se moviera y la vio desvanecerse.

Daisy: "No puede ser, no puede ser, todos vamos a morir" –dijo aterrorizada.

Luigi de pronto miro a un brazo yéndose directamente donde Daisy y corrió para salvarla.

Luigi: "¡DAISY!" –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sin embrago, el brazo los atravesó a los 2 haciendo que Mario y Peach se pusieran en shock.

Peach: "Oh no, Daisy…" –dijo mientras se tapaba la cara mientras lloraba.

Mario no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, todo estaba perdido y observo que un brazo fue directo a Peach desvaneciéndola completamente.

Mario: "¡Peach!" –grito.

De pronto, observo a 3 brazos que se acercaba a él y al momento de ir tras él, Sonic se interpuso haciendo que los 3 brazos los impactara.

Sonic: "Mario… eres nuestra última esperanza… tu puedes, amigo" –dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Mario observo a Sonic desvaneciéndose completamente y observo un brazo que lo atravesó directo en el pecho mientras se desvanecía.

Dark: "Finalmente, todos se han ido" –dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse fuertemente.

Ya estaba hecho, ningún rastro de los peleadores estaba cerca. Dark había cometido su hecho y la oscuridad había triunfado…

* * *

 **Uf… el capítulo más largo que he hecho, simplemente impactante lo que les ocurrió a los peleadores. Espero que les haya gustado o impactado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	35. Una pizca de luz en la oscuridad

Capítulo 35

* * *

 _Ya estaba hecho…_

 _Ningún rastro de los luchadores estaba cerca…_

 _Dark había cometido su acto…_

 _Y la oscuridad había triunfado…_

 _Pero, siempre hay una esperanza en un momento catastrófico…_

 _Y tiene un nombre…_

En el campo de torneo, Dark estaba observando la arena totalmente destruida debido a que sus brazos había acabado con TODOS los peleadores y no había rastro de ningún sobreviviente.

Dark: "Uf, por fin, pude deshacerme de todos ellos" –dijo bajando a la arena.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta mientras salía del campo para observar un poco el lugar en donde estaba ahora que, sin los luchadores, podría hacer que la oscuridad reinara en todo el mundo.

Dark: "Es hora de comenzar con mi plan" –dijo elevándose rápidamente para dar paso su plan.

Casi lejos del campo, prácticamente en un cerro rocoso, alguien se encontraba observando el lugar donde estaba casi lleno de la oscuridad que lo habitaba. Se subió a su transporte para observar que había ocurrido y era nadie menos que Kirby.

Gracias a su estrella remolque pudo escapar de la nube gigantesca que había creado Dark, pero luego de que pudiera escapar tuvo que esconderse por si algo malvado llegase a pasar y necesitaría refuerzo. Voló hacia el campo y se escondió mientras observaba a Dark volando debajo de la nube oscura.

Dark: "Veamos… Mario, Link, Samus, Marth… Cloud, Bowser… Ryu, Pit… Creo que si me deshice de ellos totalmente. Pero porque se me está olvidando de alguien" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Kirby pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo Dark y una cara horrorizada se le apareció, efectivamente acabo con las vidas de los peleadores y él era el único que había sobrevivido. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y por un descuido hizo caer una piedra que hizo que Dark lo notara a él.

Dark: "Un momento… ¡ **Kirby**! Por supuesto, esta bola rosada era lo que me faltaba" –dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Kirby lo miro con una mala mirada y Dark simplemente se rio ante su gesto.

Dark: "Jamás me imagine que alguien tan básico pudiera escapar de mi nube oscura, fue una gran suerte tuya" –dijo negando con la cabeza –Sin embargo, **cometiste un error en venir hacia aquí** ".

Atrás de Dark se encontraba un brazo que estaba a punto de atravesarle y Kirby rápidamente salto en su estrella mientras salía de lugar.

Dark: " **No creas que puedes escapar de aquí, acabaras igual que tus amigos** " –dijo mandándole 2 brazos gigantes.

Kirby observo a los 2 brazos gigantes que se le acercaba y salto para correr en uno de ellos haciendo que el otro se preparara para atacarlo, pero fracaso haciéndolo cuando Kirby me metió nuevamente en su estrella haciendo que el brazo atacante chocara con el otro.

Dark: "Maldición, eso fue pura suerte. Pero los otros no fallaran"

De ahí, un brazo corría directamente hacia donde estaba Kirby y este hizo que su estrella volara muy rápido hasta que se le ocurrió una estrategia.

Dark: "¿Qué cree que hace ese pe…?"

Kirby volaba directo donde Dark e hizo que su estrella volara a otra dirección haciendo que el brazo chocara donde dark rompiendo una gran parte del campo. Kirby celebro ante su estrategia, pero eso duro poco debido a que un aura oscura apareció violentamente y Dark miraba con ojos de ira mientras volaba directo hacia él.

Dark: " **¡AHORA VERAS, BOLA ROSADA!** "

Kirby voló muy rápido para que Dark no lo alcanzase y fueron directo al cielo mientras comenzaba una persecución.

Dark: "Tal vez hayas sobrevivido, ¡ **PERO NI CREAS QUE TE LIBRARAS DE MÍ AL IGUAL QUE LES PASO A TUS AMIGOS!"**

Kirby lo observo por unos segundos y continúo volando hasta hacerle colmar la paciencia de Dark.

Dark: "Esto ya es inútil, sabes bien que puedo alcanzarte en cualquier momento" –dijo estando muy cerca de él.

Kirby hizo volar lo más rápido su estrella y al momento de que Dark estaba a punto de agarrarlo, desapareció por completo haciendo que Dark frenara por el momento mientras miraba de un lado a otro muy confundido.

Dark: "¿Cómo? ¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS SE **FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**?!" –grito haciendo que el lugar temblara.

En otra parte de la isla, Kirby apareció mágicamente cayendo al suelo. Pudo salvarse de las garras de Dark, pero tenía que detenerlo de una vez por todas. Corrió muy rápido del lugar para idear un plan y también… buscar ayuda.

* * *

 **Bueno, Kirby pudo librarse del ataque de Dark y al saber de qué no había nadie para detenerlo, él será la última esperanza y no lo hará solo. Ken (Street Fighter), Incineroar (Pokémon), Planta Piraña (Super Mario), Inkling azul (Splatoon) y Joker (Persona 5) serán la ayuda de Kirby para detenerlo. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	36. Reclutando peleadores I

Sabiendo muy bien que en toda la isla estaba a punto de quedar en mano de Dark, Kirby volaba lejos de ahí para buscar ayuda para derrotar a ser oscuro y restablecer la paz en el mundo. No dejo de volar ya que tenía que encontrar sí o sí ayuda para el problema que se estaba causando, aterrizo en un lugar donde todo era rocoso y parecía como un desierto, Kirby salió de su estrella remolque mientras caminaba lentamente. Mientras seguía caminando recordó las palabras de Dark que indicaba que había derrotado a todos los peleadores dejándolo a él como el ultimo sobreviviente. Una lagrima salió de su ojo y se la seco para seguir continuando.

Conforme caminaba, no había encontrado a nadie en ese lugar y las esperanzas de reclutar nuevos peleadores se le estaba yendo, hasta que piso algo que lo hizo parar por el momento. Al mirar hacia el suelo, observo que era pintura azul y este puso una cara extrañada y luego se la cambio cuando vio que la pintura se estaba moviendo sola. Kirby retrocedió un poco y observo que en la tinta salió un Inkling de color azul quien apuntaba su arma en Kirby.

Kirby fue muy astuto y corrió lo más que pudo para que la pintura azul no le cayera, el Inkling azul tiro tanto arriba como abajo la pintura haciendo que ese último se metiera convertido en calamar mientras continuaba persiguiéndole.

Inkling chico: "No te escaparas, bola rosa" –dijo tirándole aún más la pintura.

Kirby fue directo a su estrella remolque haciendo que volara alto quedando al Inkling azul desde abajo.

Inkling chico: "Hey, ¿Dónde se supone que…?"

De ahí, Kirby hizo volar hacia abajo su estrella remolque para chocar contra el Inkling azul haciendo que este último corriera tanto con sus pies como convertido en calamar al momento de entrar a la pintura. Luego de una persecución, Kirby logro chocar con el Inkling azul haciendo que esté cayera mientras se arrastraba en el suelo. Kirby salió de su estrella remolque para ver cómo estaba el Inkling azul.

Inkling chico: "Ay, eso sí me tomo por sorpresa" –dijo sosteniéndose su cabeza mientras observaba a Kirby –"Supongo que no eres una amenaza, ¿verdad?"

Kirby negó dando a entender que estaba equivocado el Inkling azul, esté se levantó del suelo y se sacudió su vestimenta por el polvo.

Inkling chico: "Perdón por haberte atacado, pensé que eras ese ser oscuro que vi junto con la chica Inkling" –le dijo a Kirby.

Esa descripción le hizo pensar a Kirby cuando menciono a Dark, observo una rama y la sostuvo e hizo un dibujo haciendo un signo de interrogación y una flecha apuntando hacia el Inkling azul. Esté se dio cuenta de que le estaba tratando de decir.

Inkling: "Bueno, yo y la chica Inkling estábamos teniendo una guerra de pintura, típico de nosotros, cuando apareció unas sombras que estaba vagando por aquí y decidimos investigar. Entramos al bosque y vimos a unas personas que estaban luchando contra esas sombras y la chica Inkling me dijo que me fuera por si algo malo le pasara y se fui, sin saber lo que paso"

Kirby asintió cada detalle que estaba diciendo el Inkling azul.

Inkling chico: "Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?"

Al preguntarle sobre ella, Kirby hizo una mueca sabiendo muy bien lo que le había sucedido. Hizo un dibujo de ella y de ahí a Dark alzando su mano en ella y borro al dibujo de la Inkling anaranjada dando a entender que termino con ella, el Inkling azul estaba en completo shock cuando le menciono acerca de la chica Inkling.

Inkling chico: "No, no puedo creer lo que me estas describiendo" –dijo negando lo que le había descrito.

Quería que le había descrito fuera una broma pesada, pero la expresión de Kirby no tenía nada de esto.

Inkling chico: "Bueno, supongo que somos los únicos en sobrevivir" –le dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Kirby de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, pensó que el Inkling azul podría ser de gran ayuda y tomo de su mano para llevarlo a su estrella remolque.

Inkling chico: "Un momento, ¡¿Yo?! Pero, no sé si puedo ser de gran ayuda" –dijo tratando de detenerlo.

Kirby llamo a su estrella remolque y se subió en ella y de ahí le hizo una seña al Inkling azul para que se subiera, este estaba dudando un poco en subir, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y al momento de hacerlo, la estrella despego hacia otro lugar.

* * *

En una playa, Kirby y el Inkling azul aterrizaron ahí y fueron a buscar más ayuda mientras caminaba por la arena. Ellos vieron en todas partes tratando de buscar a alguien, pero el resultado era en cero.

Inkling chico: "Hemos caminado por minutos y no encontramos a nadie, estoy empezando a dudar de que si alguien se encuentra aquí"

Kirby lo observo y se detuvo para pensar en otro lugar para buscar a mas peleadores, el Inkling chico se detuvo por el momento y observo desde abajo sus sombras de ambos, sin embargo, una gigantesca sombra se había aparecido de la nada que hizo que el Inkling azul hiciera una mueca y volteara lentamente para observar una sombra media gigante que estaba observándolos.

Inkling chico: "Eh… Kirby, voltea" –dijo sin dejar de mirar a la sombra media gigante.

Kirby hizo lo que le dijo y observo a la sombra media gigante que estaba preparándose para atacarlos, Kirby se alisto para dar una pelea mientras que el Inkling azul preparaba su pistola de pintura para dar inicio una pelea.

Inkling chico: "Nuestro primer obstáculo, tenemos que dar lo mejor" –dijo acomodando su pistola.

Ambos luchadores miraban a la sombra media gigante, ambos se preparaban para dar la pelea.

* * *

 **El primer recluta: el Inkling azul. Ahora se vendrá una pelea para que ambos continúen con la búsqueda de los demás peleadores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	37. Reclutando peleadores II

Capítulo 37

* * *

La sombra media gigante estaba observando a los peleadores restantes mientras preparaba sus garras para atacarlos, Kirby y el Inkling azul miraban al adversario que tenían que enfrentar y ellos también se preparaban para pelear. El Inkling azul preparaba su pistola de tinta mientras pensaba en una estrategia y Kirby saco una espada para atacar.

Inkling chico: "Bien, tenemos que tener cuidado con esa cosa. Quien sabe lo que puede…"

Sin embargo, la sombra decidió atacar primero tomándolos por sorpresa haciendo que retrocedieran para no recibir el ataque. Kirby y el Inkling azul estaban en lados diferentes mientras observaban a la sombra que sacaba su puño de la arena.

Inkling chico: "Mejor a que atacar antes de que él lo haga primero con nosotros"

Ambos corrieron hacia la sombra para atacarlo, el Inkling azul disparaba la tinta azul mientras que Kirby atacaba en cada lado con su espada a la sombra media gigante. Kirby observo que estaba usando su mano para convertir sus dedos en cuerdas para poder atraparlos, el Inkling azul se dio cuenta al respecto y cuando una cuerda estaba a punto de atraparlo, tiro la tinta azul al suelo y se metió en él convertido en calamar.

El Inkling azul hizo un camino de tinta azul y se sumergía de un lado a otro mientras estaba siendo perseguido por la cuerda y Kirby todavía le daba espadazos a la sombra.

Inkling chico: "Kirby, hay que hacer algo para detenerlo" –dijo mientras corría lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapado.

Kirby asintió y se subió a su estrella remolque y dio vuelta en él haciendo que este lo estuviera atrapando, el Inkling azul observaba la estrategia de Kirby y corrió hacia la sombra para dar un salto haciendo que se metiera en la estrella remolque.

Inkling chico: "Muy bien Kirby, ahora acércate un poco más a él" –le dijo.

Kirby se acercó un poco más a la sombra y el Inkling azul preparo su pistola de tinta y le disparo en la cara haciendo que la sombra hiciera un leve grito mientras recibía la tinta en su cara.

Inkling chico: "Lo estamos haciendo bien" –le dijo a Kirby.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, desde lo oscuro de las palmeras alguien se encontraba observando la pelea y se quedó viendo para ver que ocurría después.

Inkling chico: "Kirby, no dejes que esas cuerdas nos toquen" –dijo mientras tiraba la tinta.

Kirby hizo lo que le dijo y esquivo cada cuerda que estaba persiguiéndolo e hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que la sombra no pudiera ver debido a la tinta que tenía en el rostro.

Inkling chico: "Excelente, ahora debo tirar directo hacia…"

Desgraciadamente para ellos, una cuerda los ataco por sorpresa haciendo que se destruyera la estrella remolque y ambos cayeron al suelo. El Inkling azul gemía un poco de dolor mientras que Kirby sacaba su cabeza de la arena mientras lo observaba.

Inkling chico: "Ay, eso sí fue inesperado" –dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.

De ahí, unas cuerdas los tomo por sorpresa mientras se acercaba hacia la sombra quien lo miraba fijamente. El Inkling azul y Kirby hacían todo lo posible para poder escapar de su agarre sin ningún logro.

Inkling chico: "No puedo… soltarme… tengo que… hacerlo" –dijo tratando de escapar.

Kirby observo que la otra mano de la sombra se convirtió en una espada y se preparaba para atacar con ella, tanto él como el Inkling azul se quedaron mirando la espada y creyeron que podría ser su fin… al menos ellos pensaban.

 **¡KOW!**

Un fuerte golpe recibió la sombra haciendo que los soltara a Kirby y el Inkling azul y cayera al mar saliendo un gran chapuzón de agua, Kirby observo al quien lo había atacado y este volteó su mirada para que se revelara su apariencia y era nadie menos que Incineroar.

Inkling chico: "Woh, eso sí fue algo impresionante" –dijo sorprendido.

El Pokémon de alola se quedó mirándolos y luego observo a la sombra quien se había levantado para observar a los 3 peleadores quienes lo estaban observando y se preparó para atacarlos una vez más.

Inkling chico: "Hay que tener una estrategia para acabar con esa cosa para así…"

De pronto, Incineroar corrió hacia él para lanzarse y alisto su codo para darle en el pecho haciendo que la sombra gritara. Kirby y el Inkling azul se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y fueron hacia la sombra para derrotarlo. La sombra tomo a Inceneroar y lo lanzo fuera de él y este se frenó en la arena para no seguir y observo al Inkling azul que le tiraba tinta y Kirby estaba en su estrella remolque haciendo que girara en él provocando que se mareara.

Inkling chico: "Ya vi en donde podemos derrotarlo, tenemos que destruir su cabeza. Pero, ¿Quién ira hacia ahí?" –dijo mientras observaba a Incineroar.

El Pokémon de alola sonrió un poco haciendo que el Inkling azul dudara en su sonrisa y efectivamente lo hizo, Incineroar lo tomo de la pierna y giro lo más rápido para así lanzar al Inkling azul quien se dirigía hacia la cabeza de la sombra.

Inkling chico: "¡Ese no era el plan que tenía en mente!" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la sombra.

La sombra no pudo ver al Inkling que se acercaba ya que estaba concentrado en Kirby y rápidamente su cabeza fue atravesada por el Inkling haciendo que este último se cayera y observo que la sombra desaparecía haciendo que el viento lo desapareciera.

Inkling chico: "Pudimos derrotarlo… hurra" –dijo aun tirado al suelo.

Kirby bajo de su estrella remolque para observar como estaba el Inkling azul e Incineroar se acercó a ellos para saber que ocurría.

Inkling chico: "Hey, que buena técnica tuviste" –dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Incineroar cruzo los brazos mientras observaba hacia el otro lado.

Inkling chico: "Bueno, tenemos que buscar a otros peladores para pelear contra Dark" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ambos se dirigían a la estrella remolque y antes de que pudieran partir, observaron a Incineroar quien lo estaba observándolos.

Inkling chico: "Oye, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? Con tus habilidades podríamos tener ventajas contra los enemigos que nos encontremos" –le sugirió.

Incineroar se quedó mirándolos y suspiro mientras trataba de subir a la estrella remolque, Kirby estaba recuperando el equilibrio de su estrella y fueron volando para así buscar a otros luchadores para pelear contra Dark.

* * *

 **Nuevo recluta: Incineroar, ahora los 3 peleadores tendrá que visitar otro lugar para encontrar a otro luchador sin esperar a lo que les vendrá. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	38. Reclutando peleadores III

Capítulo 38

* * *

Habían buscado en todas partes a algunos peleadores que se encontraban presentes, les tomaron 2 horas en hacerlo y no pudieron encontrar a ninguno. Kirby pensó que el Inkling azul e Incineroar eran los últimos peleadores de librarse del ataque de Dark, volvieron al lugar rocoso caminando para que ninguna sombra los viera desde arriba.

Inkling chico: "Hemos buscado en todas partes y todavía no hemos buscado más peleadores, creo que somos los últimos" –dijo perdiendo la esperanza de los luchadores restantes.

Kirby lo observo y puso una cara entristecida al oír eso mientras que Incineroar estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba la conversación. Kirby pensó que, si ellos eran los últimos y que no podrían contra Dark, la esperanza estaría muerta para el mundo.

Inkling chico: "Entonces, ¿volveremos a la jungla, Kirby?" –le pregunto.

Kirby asintió mientras caminaba y observo que estaba muy cerca de la jungla y se preparaba para enfrentarse a Dark, pero Incineroar se detuvo y miraba en todos lados con una seria cara haciendo que los otros lo miraran.

Inkling chico: "Eh… ¿Qué sucede?" –le dijo.

Incineroar miro hacia donde estaba la jungla y gruño cuando presencio que el viento estaba un poco fuerte, Kirby observo que las piedras pequeñas temblaban y que la arena se desplazaba y miro que en frente de ellos había un pequeño huracán que pronto se tono en uno oscuro.

Inkling chico: "Esto me da mala espina" –dijo juntándose con los otros.

El huracán oscuro estaba teniendo forma hasta revelarse como Dark quien los observaba a los 3 peleadores restantes.

Dark: "Kirby, veo que tienes a tu equipo de resistencia. Me imagine que serían más" –dijo poniendo sus manos hacia su espalda.

Inkling chico: "Ese… ¿es Dark?" –pregunto un poco asustado debido a su aspecto.

Dark observo al Inkling azul como Incineroar y se burló al respecto.

Dark: "¿Un Inkling y un Pokémon? Ellos no son nada para mí. Debiste de reunir a _verdaderos_ peleadores" –dijo burlándose de ellos.

Incineroar gruño debido a su insulto de no ser un verdadero peleador y corrió directo hacia Dark preparando su puño para impactarle en la cara, sin embargo, Dark desapareció al respecto y estaba en otro lado mientras observaba a Kirby.

Dark: "Sera mejor que me deshaga de ti, demonio rosa" –dijo alistando sus garras.

Dark fue directo donde Kirby para clavar sus uñas y en eso el Inkling azul le disparo su tinta azul haciendo que Dark se cubriera.

Dark: "¡ **ARG**! Estúpido Inkli…"

Sin embargo, Incineroar le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo mandar hacia atrás y freno para no seguir mientras comenzaba a luchar contra el Pokémon.

Inkling chico: "Kirby, tenemos que ir a su guarida para ver como detenerlo"

Kirby asintió y corrió hacia la jungla hasta que el brazo de Dark quien se había vuelto más grande lo tomo para que no se metiera en la jungla.

Dark: " **Ni creas que lo vas a intentar** " –le dijo.

De ahí, el Inkling azul volvió a tirar su tinta azul haciendo que Dark soltara a Kirby para limpiarse la cara.

Inkling azul: "Vamos Kirby, eres nuestra esperanza" –dijo mientras disparaba.

Dark se separó de Incineroar y el Inkling azul para dirigirse directo en Kirby haciendo que este se metiera en su estrella remolque y volara para que no lo alcanzara.

Dark: "Kirby, no huyas y ve a pelear de criatura oscura a demonio rosa" –dijo aun persiguiéndolo.

Kirby volteó por breve segundos y continúo volando para que no lo alcanzara, el Inkling azul disparaba su tinta hacia arriba mientras que Incineroar le tiraba grandes rocas y ninguno de ellos pudo atinarle. Dark estaba tan concentrado en Kirby que luego escucho unos estruendos que se escuchaba dentro de la jungla haciendo que se extrañara debido a que no había nadie aparte de las sombras que creo para que vigilen el lugar.

Dark: "Y… ¡ **Te tengo**!" –dijo tomándolo de la cabeza.

Kirby intentaba con todo para poder liberarse del agarre de Dark mientras que los demás preparaban sus últimos tiros y Dark creo un campo de fuerza para que no pudieran hacer nada.

Dark: "Me has colmado la paciencia desde que pudiste escapar de mi nube oscura, ahora te reunirás con tus amigos en mi salón sin descansar. En otras palabras, un purgatorio creado por mi"

Kirby se sorprendió ante la revelación de Dark, tenía que buscar la forma de entrar a ese lugar y rescatar a sus amigos. Claro está que tenía que soltarse para hacerlo.

Dark: "Hasta nunca, Kirby" –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una espada.

Incineroar y el Inkling azul observaba en shock ante el alto que haría Dark con Kirby y cuando pensaron de que este podría ser su final…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Un grito se escuchó desde la jungla haciendo que Dark lo escuchara, de ahí unos pasos se escuchaban haciendo que se hagan aún más fuerte hasta dar un gran salto haciendo de los que estaban presentes se sorprendiera. El misterioso le dio un puñetazo en el pecho izquierdo de Dark haciéndole una pequeña grieta y eso provoco que soltara a Kirby y que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

Dark: "No puede ser, ¡¿Quién se atrevió a golpearme?!" –rugió.

De ahí, todos observaron la silueta del misterioso y dio un paso adelante para revelarse de quien era, Ken.

Ken: "Bueno, veo que tú eres el causante de todo esto" –dijo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

Dark sintió que algo salía de su pecho izquierdo y se cubrió mientras se levantaba y desaparecía el campo de fuerza.

Dark: "Esto me las vas a pagar, eso incluye a ustedes también" –dijo señalando a los 3 peleadores.

De ahí, voló directo hacia la jungla dejándolos solos en el lugar rocoso, los 3 peleadores se acercaron a Ken para ver que estaba haciendo aquí.

Inkling chico: "Oye, gracias por darle una paliza a Dark. Si no hubieras venido, Kirby estaría…" –se detuvo cuando observo a Kirby por breve segundos.

Ken: "No hay de que, mi nombre es Ken Masters. Vine a ese lugar debido que mi amigo Ryu se encontraba en este lugar y no lo encuentro por ningún lado"

De pronto, Kirby se acordó de lo que le dijo Dark y corrió directo hacia la jungla dejando atrás a los demás.

Ken: "¿Qué le sucede?" –pregunto.

Inkling chico: "No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir donde Dark para detenerlo" –dijo mientras corría.

Ken no sabía nada al respecto, pero si se trataba de algo que pondría en peligro al mundo, estaría dispuesto en salvarlo y corrió junto con Incineroar para entrar a la jungla y detener a Dark.

* * *

 **Nuevo recluta: Ken. Los 4 peleadores ya están en la jungla y ahora deben enfrentar a Dark y buscar la forma de entrar al lugar donde se encuentran los peleadores caídos. Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo.**


	39. Llegando al campo de arena

Capítulo 39

* * *

Dark aterrizo en el campo de arena e hizo soltar un grito que hizo mover casi el lugar mientras pisoteaba el suelo haciendo una gran grieta, se estaba tapando la parte donde Ken le había golpeado y tenía que regenerarse para poderse recuperarse del montón.

Dark: "Maldición, ese karateca rubio pudo darme un golpe, ¿Cómo un simple puño me pudo hacer esto?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De pronto, recordó en el momento que le dio el impacto en el pecho. Observo que el puño de Ken tenía un resplandor de luz en él y esa era la razón por la que le hizo esa grieta.

Dark: "¿Un resplandor de luz? No, no creo que…" –dijo con la duda.

De ahí, hizo aparecer una esfera que tenía unas cadenas doradas y se iluminaba por dentro. Dark observo una vez más para saber de la duda que tenía y se alivió que todavía estaba ahí.

Dark: "Ah, todavía sigues ahí. Es un alivio que estés encerrada dentro de esta esfera, no sé cómo hiciste darle tu energía desde ahí, pero, así como estas no podrás interferir en mis planes" –dijo haciendo desaparecer la esfera.

* * *

Kirby, el Inkling azul, Incineroar y Ken caminaban por la jungla mientras buscaba el campo de batalla donde se encontraba Dark para que puedan derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Ken le explico al grupo de cómo había llegado hacia aquí y de la pelea que tuvo con las sombras de Dark.

Ken: "Y de ahí las sombras fueron derrotadas puño a puño" –dijo moviendo sus puños como si peleara con alguien.

Inkling chico: "Bueno, al menos no te enfrentaste a una sombra media gigante que nos complicó la vida" –dijo gimiendo un poco.

Ken: "Yo acepto cualquier pelea con cualquier peleador, solo quiero observar que mi entrenamiento de hace años no sea en vano"

Kirby caminaba en línea recta mientras buscaba el campo de arena para buscar a Dark, pero se detuvo por unos segundos al presenciar algo que lo estaban observándolos. Miro en lo oscuro y al momento de entrecerrar sus ojos para observar quien era, el Inkling azul se le apareció.

Inkling chico: "Kirby, ¿Qué ves?" –le pregunto.

Kirby negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando buscando el campo de arena.

Ken: "Oigan, lo que me dijeron acerca de los peleadores caídos, ¿hubo sobrevivientes?" –le pregunto a Kirby.

Kirby estaba con una cara entristecida y negó lentamente haciendo que Ken pusiera los ojos en blanco y sintió que sus brazos temblaban.

Ken: "Entonces, nos enfrentamos contra alguien muy letal" –dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Inkling chico: "Así parece"

Incineroar estaba en lo más alto de la jungla y observo el campo de arena haciendo que los demás miraran lo que el Pokémon de alola veía.

Inkling chico: "Finalmente, pudimos encontrar el campo de arena. Ahora, debemos ir hacia ahí" –les dijo.

Ken: "Si, y eso nos llevaría horas llegar hacia ahí. A no ser…" –dijo mientras pensaba un rato.

Los otros se lo quedaron mirando hasta verlo que tenía una idea.

Ken: "¡Ya lo sé! Vamos corriendo" –les propuso.

Inkling chico: "¿Corriendo? ¿Y cómo vamos a correr si estamos en lo más alto?"

Ken e Incineroar se miraron y ambos se dieron una sonrisa haciendo que Kirby y el Inkling azul se miraran también.

Inkling chico: "¿Qué están pensan…?"

De ahí, Ken tomo al Inkling azul y Kirby y se alistaba para hacer una competencia contra Incineroar para llegar hacia el campo de arena.

Ken: "El que llega primero, gana" –le dijo desafiante.

Incineroar asintió y preparaban sus piernas para dar un gran salto.

Inkling chico: "Esto no me va a gustar" –dijo preocupado.

Ken e Incineroar dieron un gran salto haciendo que el Inkling azul se sujetara fuertemente y ambos peleadores corrían rápidamente para saber quién de los 2 lograba llegar primero.

Ken: "Eres bueno, pero no podrás con esto"

Al decir eso, Ken hizo mover rápidamente sus pies y estaba muy adelantado de Incineroar. El Pokémon de alola no iba a dejarse y salto en ramas a ramas haciendo volteretas o caminando entre ellas, una vez que ambos estaban haciendo lo suyo observaron el campo de arena y ellos corrían muy parejos hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde ahí se encontraba Dark quien al parecer los estaban esperando.

Ken: "Uf, creo que yo gane" –dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

Incineroar protesto diciendo que él había ganado la carrera, el Inkling azul y Kirby se soltaron de los brazos de Ken para poder recuperarse.

Inkling chico: "Creo que fue un empate" –dijo mientras se sostenía su cabeza.

Ken e Incineroar se miraron por el momento y todos vieron a Dark quien estaba quieto observándolos.

Dark: "¿Ya terminaron con sus niñerías? Estoy poniéndome de malas con tan solo verlos"

Inkling chico: "Ríndete de una vez, Dark. Vamos a salvar a los demás peleadores de tu prisión"

Dark: "Oh, veo que la bola rosada les conto con respecto a ello. Solo se puede acceder a ese sitio si **YO** abro un portal que los manda directamente hacia ahí"

Ken: "Sera mejor que lo hagas por las buenas antes de que nosotros te lo hagamos crear" –dijo posando una pose de combate.

Dark: " **Eso quisiera verlo** " –dijo mostrando sus garras.

Todos se preparaban para luchar una vez más contra Dark hasta que este último se detuvo por el momento.

Dark: "Un momento, ¿Quién es ese?"

Todos miraron el lugar en donde miraba Dark, en la parte de arriba de los asientos de los espectadores se encontraba una sombra de alguien que no se podría ver debido a la oscuridad y este señalo a Dark haciéndole una seña de desaprobación.

Dark: "Con que un nuevo peleador, eso se pondrá muy interesante" –dijo poniéndose firme.

Todos observaron una vez más al misterioso ser que estaba muy arriba del campo y se preguntaban de quien se trataba.

Inkling chico: "¿Quién es él?"


	40. El luchador misterioso

Capítulo 40

* * *

Dark observaba al luchador misterioso que se encontraba muy arriba del campo de arena, lo miraba fijamente y negó con la cabeza al saber que había otro sobreviviente. Los peleadores aun lo miraban y se preguntaban de cómo era físicamente y que poderes tendrá.

Inkling chico: "Espero que ese nuevo luchador tenga habilidades para vencer a Dark"

Ken: "Ojalá tenga eso, o quien sabe, puede ser alguien muy poderoso" –le dijo.

Kirby observaba a la silueta del nuevo luchador y dio un paso adelante para observarlo aún más, ignorando toda la cantidad de nube oscura que ocupaba el cielo.

Dark: "¡Oye! ¿Vas a bajar de ahí o qué?" –le dijo al luchador misterioso.

El luchador misterioso camina a su derecha mientras observaba a Dark y dio una sonrisa para él mismo y de ahí, dio un gran salto y aterrizo atrás de los luchadores haciendo que estos lo miraran con asombro.

Inkling chico: "Woh, él es" –dijo con asombro.

Debido a que había aterrizado muy fuerte, casi la arena estaba siendo llevada por el viento lo cual implicaba ver la forma física del luchador misterioso.

Dark: "Ya que estas aquí, muéstrame todo lo que tienes" –le dijo.

El luchador estaba firme observándolo y la arena estaba desapareciendo y todos miraron su forma física y se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que…

…La planta piraña.

Ken: "¿Una planta piraña? Tiene que ser una broma" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Kirby, Incineroar y el Inkling azul parpadearon 2 veces al ver a la planta piraña quien se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera calentando para pelear, Dark observo al nuevo luchador que era solamente una planta piraña clavada en lo que sería un tubo verde y se burló de él.

Dark: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! Esto tiene que ser una broma realmente sorpresiva, una planta piraña queriendo ser un luchador, es la cosa más estúpida que vi en toda mi existencia" –dijo mientras se reía de nuevo.

La planta piraña lo observo por unos segundos y sorpresivamente soltó una bola de fuego que iba dirigida a Dark haciendo que este lo deshiciera fácilmente, observo a la planta piraña entrecerrando sus ojos rojos.

Dark: "Oh, con que tienes unos trucos, creo que será mejor que te aplaste de una vez" –dijo mostrando sus garras.

Todos los luchadores se juntaron con la planta piraña preparándose para otra pelea con Dark, sabían que era imposible derrotarlo, pero tenían que hacer el intento.

Inkling chico: "Nuevamente, tenemos que pelear contra él"

Ken: "Tal vez sea un ser poderoso, pero tenemos que hacer un intento en lastimarlo" –dijo posando para la pelea.

Kirby asintió con la cabeza sacando su espada e Incineroar tenía los puños apretados y con una mirada desafiante queriendo pelear de una vez.

Dark: " **Adelante… peleemos** "

Los 5 luchadores se lanzaron directo hacia Dark haciendo que este desapareciera para estar atrás de Ken dándole una patada mandándolo directo contra la pared, el Inkling azul corría en todas partes tirándole su tinta azul mientras que Incineroar intentaba darle de puños sin atinarle a ninguna.

Inkling chico: "Oigan, no está funcionando" –les dijo.

De ahí, la planta piraña corrió directo hacia Dark mordiéndole en la cara haciendo que este gritaba e intentaba sacarlo de encima suyo. Eso provoco que Incineroar le diera unos cuantos golpes y al último que iba darle, Dark le dio una patada mandándolo atrás y saco a la planta piraña de su cabeza solo para que esté le escupiera fuego en la cara.

Dark: "Demonios, como odio a esa plan…"

De pronto, Kirby le dijo un espadazo en el pecho haciendo que soltara a la planta piraña. Dark se agarró del pecho mientras observaba que su sustancia todavía salía y se tapó para que no saliera más. De ahí, observo a Ken correr hacia él y le daba unos cuantos golpes haciendo que este lo esquivara a todos.

Ken: "No vamos a permitir que hagas maldad a este mundo, Dark. Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a los otros luchadores" –dijo sin parar de darle golpes.

Incineroar también se unió en los golpes con Ken haciendo que Dark le complicara un poco, podría acabar con ellos fácilmente, sin embargo, debido al corte que tenía en su pecho se le hacía complicado.

Dark (Mente): "Tengo que pensar en algo para que no se me siga saliendo la sustancia"

Kirby corría directo donde un pasadizo del campo y observo un cofre dorado que se encontraba puesta en una mesa, el Inkling azul y la planta piraña lo observaron también cuando entraron.

Inkling chico: "¿Qué haba ahí adentro?" –le pregunto a Kirby.

El Inkling azul tomo el cofre y lo abrió solo para saber que no había nada, los 3 luchadores se extrañaron del montón y salieron del lugar sin saber que aparecía una chispa brillante. Al salir, observaron a Ken e Incineroar luchar contra Dark y justo cuando los 2 estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Dark los detuvo dejándolos inmóvil y los elevo para mandarlos lejos de él haciendo que se arrastraran donde estaba los demás.

Dark: "Ustedes… Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto… **¡Los voy a destruir a todos!** " –grito a todo pulmón.

Alzo su brazo e hizo aparecer 5 largos brazos que se lanzaron hacia ellos para que recibieran el mismo destino que los demás luchadores, ellos se preparaban para huir hasta que sorpresivamente un campo de fuerza brillante los cubrió haciendo que los brazos gigantes desapareciesen al momento de tocarlo.

Dark: " **¡¿CÓMO?!** "

Los luchadores observaron el campo de fuerza brillante y desapareció al instante haciendo que ellos voltearán para observar a su salvador, su cuerpo era totalmente brillante y era una mujer debido a que tenía una cabellera que les llegaba a las piernas. Dark jadeaba al momento de verla y gruño al respecto.

¿?: "Dark, has llegado demasiado lejos" –le dijo al ser oscuro.

Dark: "No puede ser, se supone que te había encerrado en esa esfera, ¡¿Cómo pudiste salir de ahí?!" –le exigió.

De pronto, observo a alguien que estaba atrás de la mujer celestial se dio un paso adelante para mostrarse. Su atuendo consistía en un chaleco de cola negro hasta los tobillos, un chaleco de cuello alto con detalles en dorado, pantalones estilo jogger negros, pinceladas marrón-negras y un par de guantes rojos. También llevaba una máscara de dominó en blanco y negro, parecida a un pájaro.

Dark: "¿Quién se supone que eres tú?"

¿?: "Me llaman por muchos nombres, preferiría… _el Joker_ " –dijo presentándose.

Dark observaba con enojo a todos y tenía que hacer algo para poder acabar con ellos, en especial con la mujer celestial que era su prisionera.

* * *

 **¡Chan, Chan, Chan! Los peleadores nuevos están juntos y con ellos un nuevo personaje que le complicara el plan a Dark. ¿Qué pasara después? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	41. El último luchador

Capítulo 41

* * *

Dark estaba sintiendo que todo por dentro ardía no solo porque estaba otro luchador, sino que su prisionera había sido liberada por el nuevo luchador. Tenía deseos de acabar con todos ellos y poner nuevamente a su prisionera hacia otra esfera. Los demás luchadores se quedaron en su lugar mientras observaban al nuevo luchador que había entrado por sorpresa.

Joker: "Veo que estas muy callado" –dijo mirándolo.

Dark: "Tú… ¿Cómo pudiste liberarla?" –le pregunto agriamente.

Joker: "Tengo mis métodos, y al parecer estás haciendo que este mundo se destruya" –dijo observando el cielo.

Los demás luchadores observaban todo lo que hacían y no entendían nada en absoluto.

Ken: "Un momento, ¿Quién es ese chico?" –pregunto.

Inkling chico: "Ni idea, pero al menos es uno de los buenos" –dijo.

¿?: "Dark, llego el momento de que te rindas de una vez" –le dijo.

Dark: "Tú no eres nadie para mandarme" –le gruño.

De ahí, enseño sus garras y voló directo hacia la mujer celestial sin saber que el Joker sostuvo su brazo que iba a utilizar para atacarla, Dark se quedó mirándolo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Dark: "Con que quieres pelear, ¿eh?" –le dijo en casi un tono desafiante.

Joker: "…"

Dark: "Bien, será un placer **_acabar contigo_** " –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una cuchilla.

Joker hizo un movimiento rápido y esquivo la cuchilla mientras sacaba sus armas disparándolo en todas partes haciendo que Dark se hiciera una niebla para que las balas no le cayesen.

Dark: " **Voy a mandarte como a los otros luchadores** " –dijo dirigiéndose hacia él.

Joker hizo un gran salto hacia delante de Dark y corrió haciendo que Dark lo persiguiera en todo el campo de arena. La mujer celestial observaba todo y de ahí su atención se puso en los otros luchadores quienes la observaban.

¿?: "Al parecer, ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes"

Ken: "Si, ¿Quién eres tú?" –le pregunto.

¿?: "Mi nombre es Light, soy la parte interna del _Balance universal_ "

Todos se extrañaron ante el nombre que dijo y Light solamente observaba.

Ken: "Disculpa, ¿Qué significa eso?"

Light: "Bueno, tanto yo como Dark tenemos que estar unidos y dar un equilibrio en el universo. El bien y mal tienen que coexistir si no qué sentido tendría, pero al parecer muchos años en todo el universo, Dark se aburrió ante eso y se dirigió a este planeta para poder hacer su conquista. Al momento de enterarme, fui de inmediato para detenerlo, pero al final me encarcelo en una jaula"

Inkling chico: "Woh…" –eso fue lo único que dijo.

Light: "Sin embargo, al momento que casi me encarcelaba, observe a una persona que tenía un traje robótico azul y le dio una llamada telequinesis para avisarle acerca de Dark"

Kirby se dio cuenta de quien se trataba la persona que menciono Light, era por eso que sabía acerca de Dark sin que él le dijera.

Light: "Ahora que estoy libre, tengo que detenerlo de inmediato. Pero, me di cuenta que tiene a los otros luchadores en su portal, tienen que hacer que cree ese portal para que puedan liberarlos"

Ken: "El problema es, ¿Cómo?"

Joker seguía corriendo mientras disparaba a la vez y Dark hacia salir unos brazos que intentaba golpearlo sin lograr ningún acierto.

Joker: "Creo que no tienes otros poderes a parte de lo que me muestra"

Dark: "Cállate, no quiero gastar mi fuerza en una cosa insignificante como tú" –dijo sin dejar de golpear.

De ahí, Joker hizo un giro de 360° lo cual estaba muy lejos de Dark. Este se dio cuenta al respecto y observo a los otros luchadores juntarse con Joker.

Ken: "Hemos recuperado nuestra fuerza, es momento de poder derrotarte" –dijo posando para pelear.

Todos hacían una pose mientras que Dark solamente los observaba y negó para ellos mientras comenzaba a correr por ellos y estos también lo hicieron. Incineroar lanzo su brazo para poder darle un arañón haciendo que Dark lo esquivara y también la tinta azul por parte del Inkling azul, Ken le dio unos golpes en el pecho y Kirby intento darle con su espada sin saber que Dark tomo a la planta piraña para chocar contra él. Pero, la planta piraña le mordió la mano y Kirby pudo lograr darle un espadazo. Joker disparaba con sus pistolas a Dark haciendo que se volviera en una niebla dirigiéndose para otro lado.

Dark: "Maldición, esto no me lo esperaba" –dijo mientras se tocaba su pecho.

Los luchadores observaban a Dark quien estaba recuperando el aire y pensaban en una estrategia para que pueda abrir el portal.

Ken: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Joker: "Creo que tengo una idea" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Dio un paso adelante haciendo que Dark le tomara atención al momento de verlo.

Dark: "¿Qué estará pensando?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Joker: "¡Ve! ¡Persona!" –grito.

De ahí, Joker se quitó su máscara y de repente una llama azul ardiente lo rodeaba haciendo que Dark se sorprendieran un poco. Joker estaba totalmente inmóvil haciendo que la llama tomara forma obteniendo unos ojos amarillos con una sonrisa roja, los luchadores estaban sorprendidos ante tal acto que estaba haciendo Joker, provocando que Dark gruñera al respecto.

Dark: "No creas que con esa llama azul me detendrás" –dijo desafiándolo.

Joker: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo confiado.

De ahí, se dirigió directo hacia él dándole un golpe severo haciendo que chocara contra el asiento de los espectadores dándole una enorme grieta. Joker se acercó una vez más, pero recibió una patada por parte de Dark haciendo que este se levantara para insertarle un golpe. Joker lo observo y detuvo su puño para que no lo recibiera y la llama azul se juntaba con el brazo de Dark.

Dark: "Maldito…"

Joker: "Sera mejor que me lleve tu corazón corrupto" –le dijo.

Dark: "Eso quisiera verlo" –dijo haciendo movimientos con su otra mano.

Joker se dio cuenta al respecto y observo un pequeño portal que estaba creando Dark y se volteó hacia los demás.

Joker: "¡AHORA!"

Los luchadores corrieron hacia el Joker y Dark activo el portal para mandarlos hacia donde estaba los otros. Al momento de hacerlo, Dark se reía ante esto y se dirigió hacia Light quien lo miraba con una seria mirada.

Dark: "Ahora me encargare de ti" –dijo gruñendo.

Dark y Light se miraban entre ellos y una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad se aproximaba.

* * *

 **Uf, ahora los luchadores se reunirán con los caídos y tendrán que pensar en un plan para salir de ahí, espero que les hayan gustado y les deseo una Feliz navidad.**


	42. El salón sin descansar

Capítulo 42

* * *

Todos creían que estaban muertos luego de la masacre realizado por Dark con sus gigantescos brazos, sin embargo, al momento de entrar en el lugar creado por este, estaban confundidos en su totalidad.

Fox: "¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?" –le pregunto a Link quien observaba desde arriba del lugar.

Arriba de ellos, se encontraba un portal que estaba muy alto que ni los que podían volar podrían atravesarla debido a que había un campo de fuerza que les prohibió que continuaran en el vuelo.

Link: "No tengo ni la menor idea, no hay forma que podamos salir de aquí" –le respondió.

Marth: "Ike y yo hemos analizado cada parte de este lugar sin encontrar ninguna salida"

Ike: "Es como si Dark lo ha hecho sin ninguna puerta secreta excepto el portal de arriba" –dijo señalando el portal.

Link suspiro lentamente mientras observaba una vez más al portal que estaba aún presente. Wolf intentaba con toda su fuerza arañando con sus garras la pared que no estaban recibiendo ningún tipo de rasguño haciendo que el mercenario espacial gruñera.

Wolf: "¡¿Cómo es que no puede simplemente hacer ningún rasguño?!" –pregunto mientras se desesperaba un poco.

Mega Man: "Es imposible que hagas eso, Wolf. Solo estas desperdiciando tu tiempo" –le dijo.

Capitán Falcon: "El robot azul tiene razón, solo estas desperdiciando tu tiempo en hacer eso" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Wolf: "¿Quién les pregunto?" –dijo observándolo.

Ganondorf: "Suficiente, lobo de un ojo, sabes muy bien que no lograras nada con eso" –dijo mirándolo molesto.

Wolf se detuvo un rato y gruño al respecto mientras miraba en otro lado con los brazos cruzados, Daisy observaba a su amiga Peach quien miraba arriba con sus manos unidas y se acercó a ella para saber que le pasaba.

Daisy: "Peach, ¿Qué pasa?" –le pregunto.

Peach: "Es Mario, desde que llegamos aquí no ha hablado con nadie. Me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho por él"

Daisy observo a Mario quien estaba sentado en el suelo y se había quedado así desde que habían llegado aquí, ella hizo una mueca al respecto y se dirigió hacia Peach.

Daisy: "No te preocupes, solo necesita estar un tiempo a solas" – le dijo.

Peach observó una vez más a Mario y luego suspiro mientras se iba con ella hacia otro lugar para hablar.

Young Link: "¿Y si intentamos lazar algo potente para destruir el campo de fuerza?"

Ness: "No funcionaria igual" –le respondió negando la idea.

Aldeano: "Snake hizo eso y no le resulto" –dijo observando al soldado quien estaba parado como una estatua cruzado de brazos.

Shulk: "Es inútil, no podemos hacer ningún daño a este lugar" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

De ahí, observaron a Ridley quien volaba ferozmente hacia el portal y recibió una carga eléctrica por parte del campo de fuerza haciendo que cayera mientras agonizaba de dolor.

Samus: "Nunca va a aprender" –dijo observando con mal gusto al dragón metálico.

Meta Knight: "¿Siempre hace eso?" –le pregunto.

Samus: "Cuando se trata de hacer lo suyo a su manera, claro" –le dijo.

Roy: "¿Es que acaso ningún villano no puede entender que no puede salir de aquí?"

Lucas: "Son villanos, que se puede esperar" –dijo observándolo.

Pikachu y Pichu observaban al entrenador Pokémon quien estaba con su Pokémones quienes estaban descansando un poco luego de llegar aquí, estaba abrazando a Squirtel mientras observaba a Charizard e Ivysaur durmiendo en sus costados.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika (Pobre el entrenador)"

Pichu: "Pichu (Sí)"

De ahí, ambos corrieron hacia él para saber lo que le pasaba y este los observo y les dio una leve sonrisa.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Hola chicos, ustedes están aburridos, ¿no?"

Pikachu: "Pika"

Pichu: "Pichu"

Entrenador Pokémon: "Jeje… no pensé que acabaría así, fue una buena elección en dejar a Leaf al pueblo. No quería que le pasara esto" –dijo recordando a su amiga.

De ahí, Lucas se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado para saber lo que le ocurría.

Lucas: "Red, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Entrenador Pokémon: "Claro, solo estoy un poco cansado al respecto" –le respondió.

Lucas: "¿Tú crees que podamos salir de aquí?" –le pregunto.

Red hizo una mueca al respecto y observo al portal que se encontraba arriba y luego suspiro.

Entrenador Pokémon: "No tengo ni idea" –dijo observando a su Squirtel.

Lucas lo observo una vez más y de ahí se quedó mirando al suelo con una tristeza en su rostro, Bowser observaba con enojo al portal y pataleo 2 veces con su pie mientras gruñía.

Bowser: "¡Esto es sumamente ridículo! No pienso quedarme otro minuto aquí" –grito.

Little Mac: "¿Y qué crees que harás? Porque si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un lugar sin salida" –dijo señalando todo el lugar.

Wario: "¡Gwaaaaa! No puedo aguantar ningún minuto aquí" –dijo quejándose.

De ahí, los 3 observaron a Bayonetta quien estaba disparando con sus armas el campo de fuerza con todo. Ella estaba desesperada por salir de este lugar, pero no puedo ni hacer ni un rasguño.

Cloud: "Veo que el campo de fuerza es muy resistente ante las balas" –dijo observando a Bayonetta.

Lucina: "No podemos simplemente salir, Dark está sumamente ocupado tratando de arruinar el mundo"

Canela: "Eso es sumamente malo" –dijo casi asustada junto con los Ice Climbers y el Duo Duck Hunt.

Pit junto con Palutena observaban que todos estaban intentando abrir una salida sin ningún éxito, Mewtwo intentaba con todo su poder abrir alguna puerta secreta sin encontrarla, Ryu junto con Corrin hacían todo para romper las paredes y Sonic corrían muy rápido hasta hacer un Speed-Dash hacia el portal, cosa que no pudo lógralo y fue atrapado por Bayonetta cuando estaba a punto de caerse.

Pit: "Diosa Palutena, todos los esfuerzos de los demás son en vano"

Palutena: "Desgraciadamente, lo es" –le dijo.

Unos estaban intentando romper el lugar y otros simplemente se quedaban observando todos los intentos fallidos, Luigi observaba a R.O.B y Greninja intentando romper una pared y de ahí su mirada se puso en la de su hermano Mario quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

Luigi: "Mario, ¿te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto a su hermano.

Mario lo miro por segundos y luego suspiro profundamente mientras se acomodaba su gorro.

Mario: "No lo sé, Luigi. Simplemente no quiero hablar" –le dijo alejándose un poco.

Luigi: "Mario, sé que tratabas de escapar para poder salvarte, incluso si no podías salvar a los otros"

Bowser: "De hecho, yo no necesitaba su ayuda…"

Rey Dedede: "Shh… no arruines el momento" –dijo callándolo.

Luigi: "Pero, no tienes que culparte por lo que hizo Dark" –le puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

Mario lo observo y de ahí, Peach se acercó a los 2 hermanos fontaneros.

Peach: "Luigi tiene razón, no tienes por qué culparte de esto. Pudiste lo que pudiste" –le dijo al fontanero rojo.

Link: "A parte, siempre debe haber una chispa de esperanza en algún lado del mundo" –le dijo.

Fox: "Dark debe estar disfrutando de su logro desde la tierra, pero no sabemos si alguien de nosotros pudo sobrevivir"

Meta Knight: "De hecho, alguien pudo sobrevivir"

Todos observaron a Meta Knight cuando menciono que alguien había sobrevivido de los brazos de Dark y estaba mirándose unos a otros para saber quién era.

Rey Dedede: "¿De que estas hablando, Meta?"

Meta Knight: "Verán, cuando Dark mando a sus brazos a atacarnos, le dije que escapara lo más lejos posible para que pudiera sobrevivir antes de que pusiera un campo de fuerza en el campo de arena"

Ganondorf: "¿Por qué no dices solamente el nombre?"

Chrom: "Si, ¿Quién pudo sobrevivir?"

Meta Knight: "Kirby…"

Smashers: "¡¿Qué?!" –gritaron.

Rey Dedede: "Pero, ¿Cómo Kirby pudo sobrevivir?"

Meta Knight: "Su estrella remolque" –le dijo.

Dedede de pronto lo entendió y Mario abrió sus ojos ante la revelación que hizo Meta Knight.

Rosalina: "Entonces, ¿significa que podemos tener esperanzas de él?"

Entrenadora Wii Fit: "Me parece que si" –le dijo.

De pronto, todos los Smashers observaban que el portal provocaba un ruido mientras comenzaba a girarse y salieron Kirby y compañía mientras se abría el campo de fuerza, sin embargo, con su estrella remolque llevo a todos hacia otro lado para no caer haciendo que estuviese abierta el campo de fuerza. Todos lo felicitaban por su logro y entre ellos, Meta Knight se quedó mirándolo.

Meta Knight: "Bien hecho, guerrero"

* * *

 ** _Bueno, Kirby entro al salón sin descansar y ahora tratara de buscar la manera de llevar a todos hacia el mundo real donde se encuentras Dark y Light. Pero, todo su inicio tiene su final y esta historia no es la excepción, faltando solo 3 capítulos mas y termina esta todo. Gracias por leerlo._**


	43. Saliendo del salón sin descansar

Capítulo 43

* * *

En el mundo real, Dark y Light estaban combatiendo puños tras puños luego de que los últimos luchadores se metieran al salón sin descansar. Dark le daba energías oscuras a Light quien los esquivaba gracias a su campo de fuerza y saco una espada que iba directamente hacia Dark haciendo que este se convirtiera en una niebla para que no le impactara.

Dark: "Sera mejor que te rindas, Light. No podrás combatir conmigo luego de lo que paso a la primera" –dijo amenazadoramente.

Light: "He visto todas las maldades que les has provocado a esos luchadores y este mundo, no permitiré que los destruyas solo por tu ambición" –dijo lanzándole una ráfaga que le llego a su pecho.

Dark estaba tratando de sacar la espada en su pecho considerando que tenía la herida que le provoco Ken y aprovechando que tenía a Light en frente suyo, decidió hablar acerca de eso.

Dark: " **Tú** … tú le diste ese poder a ese rubio karateca" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Light: "Si, le di un poco de mi poder para que te pudiera hacer un poco de daño" –dijo preparando 2 ráfagas de energía.

Dark: "Tú… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**!" –grito con todo haciendo aparecer un campo de energía.

El campo de energía hizo que saliera con locura bolas de energías oscuras que hizo chocar contra casi todo el campo de arena, Light se cubrió para que ninguna ráfaga le hiciera nada y rezo para que los luchadores vuelvan con los demás aprovechando que el portal estaba abierto.

Light: "Por favor chicos, ustedes son la esperanza"

* * *

En el salón sin descansar, los luchadores observaban a Kirby quien estaba acompañado de nuevos peleadores en su ayuda por sacarlos de aquí, Mario se encontraba en frente de ellos mientras observaba a los peleadores que estaba arriba del campo de fuerza semi-abierto.

Mario: "No puedo creerlo, Kirby logro reunir a nuevos luchadores" –dijo totalmente sorprendido.

Ganondorf: "Y yo que pensé que servía solo para comer" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Marth: "Al menos pudo escapar de la trampa de Dark, no como ALGUIEN que solamente se quedó tirando energías oscuras a los brazos" –dijo mirándolo.

Olimar: "¡Estamos a salvo!" –grito abrazando a sus Pikmins.

Zelda: "¡Kirby, puedes oírnos!" –le grito para que pudiera escucharla.

Kirby observo encima del campo de fuerza a los luchadores que habían sido "aniquilados" por Dark, una sonrisa estuvo en su rostro y los saludo dando a entender que si escuchaba a Zelda.

Zelda: "Perfecto, si puede escucharme" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pit: "Miren, el campo está semi-abierto para que todos podamos salir" –dijo mientras preparaba sus alas para volar.

De ahí, Kirby noto algo extraño en el campo y observo al Inkling azul quien sostenía un frasco de tinta azul vacía y le pidió que le diera, este asintió y le entrego el frasco para que Kirby lo tirara en el suelo para que…

 **¡FLISH!**

Un rayo lo atravesara haciéndolo un hueco en el medio.

Bayonetta: "¿Decías, pequeñín?" –dijo poniendo su brazo izquierdo en su cabeza.

Pit gruño ante eso y decidió ignorarla, Mega Man junto con Falco decidieron lanzar sus rayos para saber qué ocurriría y un rayo del campo apareció haciendo que chocara con los rayos haciendo una mediana explosion.

Robin: "Es inútil subir con ese rayo, en especial los que vuelan"

Aldeano: "¿Alguien tiene un plan para poder salir sin que ese rayo nos atraviese?" –les pregunto.

Richter: "Quizás podríamos destruir el campo de fuerza" –sugirió.

Fox: "Si, pero eso significaría que lo que están arriba cayeran hacia abajo, ¿no crees?"

Richter hizo una mueca al respecto y decidió en pensar en otra idea, Canela observo el lugar en donde estaba un punto negro que supuso que salía el rayo y tuvo una idea al respecto.

Canela: "Oigan, creo que ya sé cómo destruir ese rayo" –dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Peach: "¿Cuál sería?"

Wario: "Y que sea una buena idea"

Canela: "Estuve pensando en que alguien estuviese cerca del punto negro" –dijo señalando el lugar –"Para que no le llegara el rayo"

Los Smashers pensaron en la idea de Canela y supusieron que sería una buena idea, sin embargo, tenía otra duda.

Young Link: "Buena tu idea, pero, ¿Quién ira hacia ese punto negro?" –le pregunto.

Canela: "Bueno, ¿alguien tiene un cuerpo resistente o metálico?" –le pregunto a cada luchador.

Todos se observaban unos a otros para saber quién tenía el cuerpo resistente o metálico y observaron al único luchador que tenía esas características, Ridley.

Samus: "Yo propongo al Ridley, él sería un buen candidato" –dijo con una sonrisa leve malvada en su rostro.

Ridley comenzó a quejarse porque no quería ser quien tapara el punto negro que contenía el rayo y los Smashers comenzaron a quejarse de su comportamiento.

Cloud: "Mira, no nos importa tus quejas, tienes que ir sí o sí" –le dijo.

Pit sombrío: "No seas un llorón y hazlo"

Daisy: "A parte, siempre te quedas casi intacto al recibir los Impact-truenos de Pikachu"

Pikachu: "¡Pika-Pika!" –le grito a Ridley.

Bowser: "Sera mejor que lo hagas de una vez, Ridley"

Sonic: "Vamos, un rayo que solamente te atravesará no te hará daño"

Ridley escuchaba las quejas de los luchadores y estaba a tal punto de explotar, pero se detuvo cuando observo a Samus apuntándolo con su cañón.

Samus: "Si haces un movimiento en falso, te disparare" –le dijo.

Ridley no tuvo otra opción y fue rápidamente hacia el punto negro donde estaba a punto de lanzar su rayo y Ridley puso su cola para que pudiera disparar.

Snake: "Bien. Ese dragón metálico ya lo detuvo, pero, ¿sabes que algunos de nosotros no vuelan?"

Canela se dio cuenta que los que podían volar eran los 2 Pit, Palutena, Meta Knight, Zelda, Mewtwo, Bayonetta, Charizard (Aunque sea montado por Red), Rosalina, el Duo Duck Hunt (con el pato), Diddy Kong (con su Jet pack hecho de Maní), Dark Samus y Bowser con Bowser Jr. (quienes tenían su nave).

Roy: "Bueno, entonces los que vuelan que carguen a los que no vuela" –sugirió.

Los que no volaban asintieron haciendo que los que sí volaban pusiera los ojos en blanco y escucharon el grito de Ridley que indicaban que se apresuraran.

Toon Link: "¡A comenzar a salir!" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Pit y Pit sombrío cargaron a Olimar con sus Pikmins, Pichu, Jigglypuff y a Toon Link y volaban rápidamente gracias a Palutena quien les dio más velocidad a sus alas.

Pit: "Ya casi llegamos" –dijo viendo la única salida que había.

Pit sombrío: "Finalmente, no quería quedarme en ese estúpido lugar"

Al momento de llegar, soltaron a los demás mientras observaban a los otros quienes también llagaban. Palutena cargo a Peach, Daisy y a la tiradora llegando finalmente hacia los que estaban arriba.

Daisy: "¡Sí! No más cárcel para nosotras"

Meta Knight hacia todo lo posible para sostener a Marth y Roy mientras observaba a Pit junto con Zelda sostener a la entrenadora Wii fit e Ike.

Ike: "Creo que lo estamos logrando"

Y así continuo, cada luchador volador sostenía al luchador no volador hasta llegar al último de ellos. Todos estaba encima del campo de fuerza y se felicitaron en llegar hacia aquí.

Ken: "Ahora que ya todos estamos aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos al mundo real"

Mega Man: "Es verdad, Dark de seguro está preparando todo su plan"

Joker: "Pues, yo no diría eso" –dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Little Mac: "Un momento, ¿Qué quisiste decir con…?"

De pronto, escucharon un grito de Ridley quien fue rápidamente hacia el portal y todos observaron que el rayo era más grande y choco con el campo de fuerza haciendo que se disolviera.

Mario: "¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí!" –grito haciendo que todos asintieran rápidamente.

* * *

Dark: " **¡No creas que me podrás vencer, Light!** " –grito haciendo aparecer 2 tentáculos en su pecho.

Los tentáculos se sujetaron directo en el cuerpo de Light haciendo que ella intentara salir de su agarre, sin lograr ningún éxito asegurado.

Light: "Dark, no puedes destruirme y lo sabes muy bien" –dijo entre dientes.

Dark: "Eso ya lo sé, por eso te volveré a encerrar en una esfera y así NADIE te podrá sacar de ahí"

Alzo su mano e hizo aparecer una esfera que estaba a punto de meterla, Light intento usar su energía para liberarse de los tentáculos de Dark para que no la pudiera meter ahí.

Dark: "¡Hasta nun…!"

 **¡Oye!**

De ahí, Dark logro escuchar una voz que le hacía familiar y bajo su mirada quien estaba arriba del campo y jadeo al momento de presenciar algo que no se supondría que pasara… Mario y compañía estaban nuevamente juntos.

Dark: "P-pero, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

Mario: "Dark, es momento de que acabemos contigo de una vez por todas. Y esta vez, será enserio" –dijo mirándolo.

Link: "Sera mejor que te prepares" –dijo sacando su espada.

Todos los luchadores lo observaban haciendo que Light se riera un poco llamando la atención de Dark.

Light: "Ves, en cada oscuridad siempre hay una chispa de esperanza"

Dark la libero de sus tentáculos y se dirigió donde los luchadores y se preparó para lo que sería, su batalla final.

Dark: "Sera mejor que terminemos esto de una vez **por todas** "

* * *

 ** _Todos los luchadores están reunidos para así terminar con Dark de una buena vez por todas, espero que les hayan gustado el antepenúltimo capitulo. Esperen hasta la siguiente parte._**


	44. TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Capítulo 44

* * *

Dark comenzó a observar a cada luchador quien lo miraba con ojos de ira y enojo en sus interiores, su plan original iba a hacer que los luchadores se quedaran en el salón sin descansar para que permanecieran ahí para siempre, sin embargo, cuando se enteró que Kirby sobrevivió a su masacre y reunió a otro grupo de luchadores y que los había metido al lugar donde estaba los otros luchadores y para su colmo, el portal seguía abierto lo cual significaba que podrían salir fácilmente.

Marth: "Tenemos que estar unidos ante cualquier ataque de Dark" –les dijo a los demás.

Zelda: "Cierto, no se separen por nada del mundo"

Pit: "Si lo hacemos, puede que Dark lo aproveche para ganar ventaja"

Dark se quedó mirando a los Smashers quienes discutían acerca de un plan y se estaban tomando demasiado, Light observo desde arriba a los luchadores que estaba en el campo de arena y suplico que por lo menos, lo derrotaran y no acabaran con él debido a que, sin él, el mundo perdería su equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Dark: "Es increíble que todos estén aquí para que sufran el mismo destino que les di" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Ryu: "Deja de reírte de una buena vez, esta vez no nos vamos de confiar" –dijo crujiendo sus puños.

Ness: "Vamos a derrotarte con todo lo que tenemos"

Snake: "Sera mejor que estés preparado, porque te mandare una granada directo al…"

Dark: "Ah sí, ¿y cómo planean detenerme?" –dijo burlonamente.

Chrom: "En el lugar donde nos enviaste, hemos mejorado nuestras habilidades para finalmente derrotarte"

Corrin: "Tomo tiempo, pero valió la pena en hacerlo"

Falco: "Es hora de luchar de una vez" –dijo preparando una pose de pelea.

Los Smashers se preparaban para luchar mientras que Dark los miraba una vez más hasta que suspiro lentamente.

Dark: "En ese caso… **¡Luchemos!** "

Dark voló directo hacia ellos y fue detenido por Link quien tenía su espada que detenía el brazo espada de Dark, ambos se miraron con enojo y Fox dio un salto preparando una patada que no le llego al ser oscuro debido a que se había esfumado.

Fox: "Demonios…"

Dark volvió a su forma normal y observo a Bowser quien tenía una cantidad de fuego en su boca quien lo disparo directo hacia él, este detuvo el fuego con su mano sin darse cuenta que Meta Knight lo voló directo hacia su pecho para chocar contra la pared.

Dark: "Oh no, ¡no lo harás!" –grito preparando sus garras.

Sin embargo, Meta Knight lo soltó solo para que Donkey Kong le diera un buen puñetazo en su espalda haciéndolo volar donde lo esperaba Dark Samus quien le disparo con su rayo de su traje Phazon mandándolo al suelo.

Dark: "Maldición, no debo dejar que me venzan" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

El Capitán Falcon corrió directo hacia él y este preparo sus puños para atacarlo, ambos compartían puños hasta que vio a Little Mac quien preparaba su puño para darle en su cabeza, pero Dark se esfumo haciendo que el puño del boxeador chocara con la cara del piloto futurista. Dark se rio ante eso, pero eso no lo fijo en que Little Mac tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y dio un giro para que su puño lo impactara en su cara mandándolo casi lejos.

Capitán Falcon: "Bien hecho, amigo" –dijo alzando su mano para chocar con la de él.

Little Mac: "Si, gracias" –dijo chocando su mano con la del piloto futurista.

Mewtwo y Ridley volaban directo donde Dark y este les lanzo unos rayos de energía oscuras lo cual provoco que Ridley los destruyera haciendo paso adelante a Mewtwo para que les lanzara energías místicas lo cual observo que Dark convirtió su brazo en una espada y estaba listo para impactarle sin que se diera cuenta que Lucario apareció instantáneamente dándole una patada en su espada para que no lo hiciera lo cual aprovecho a Mewtwo que les disparara energías místicas haciéndole impactar en la pared.

Zelda: "Escuchen, tenemos que dejarlo sin energía. Usen todo lo que tengan" –les dijo.

Aldeano: "Entendido" –dijo sacando su hacha para darle hacia Dark.

El Aldeano corría hacia Dark alzando su hacha para darle, pero fue agarrado por un tentáculo y se lo acerco dándole una mirada penetrante haciendo que se estremeciera un poco el Aldeano. De pronto, sintió que su pierna derecha estaba siendo mordida y observo al Duo Duck Hunt quien el perro le mordía la pierna y el pato lo picoteaba la cabeza. Dark se estaba cansando de esto, pero eso no lo hizo percatar que Lucas utilizara sus poderes psíquicos para alejarlos de ellos.

Dark: " **¡ARG!** Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, niño" –dijo preparando sus garras.

Pero, Ike junto con Marth le dieron unos espadazos en el pecho lo cual grito de dolor haciendo un chirrido abrupto que hizo que algunos se taparan los oídos.

Ike: "¡AY! Mis oídos" –dijo tapándose los oídos.

Marth: "¡AAARRGGG!" –grito haciendo lo mismo que Ike.

De ahí, Dark los pateo a ambos mientras volaba hacia otro lugar sin darse cuenta que Samus, Falco, Mega Man y la tiradora le disparaban desde abajo. Dark gruño mientras esquivaba los rayos que vendría y no observo que Bowser Jr. le tiraba caparazones de los Koopas desde arriba y que Charizard le tiraba fuego por su boca.

Dark: "Demonios, no puedo seguir con esa condición, no tengo otra opción que…"

De pronto, la planta piraña mordió gran parte de su cabeza que hizo que Dark se quedara quieto por unos segundos hasta sacarlo de encima suyo y tirarlo hacia abajo siendo atrapado por Luigi.

Entrenadora Wii fit: "¿Y ahora qué hará?"

Pit sombrío: "Algo está planeando, lo sé" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Dark: "Bien, bien, bien, los felicito a todos ustedes. Veo que si han mejorado sus habilidades en el salón sin descansar, sin embargo, creo que este lugar no sería apropiado para la pelea final que tendremos" –dijo mientas se reía.

Ken: "No me está gustando para nada esa risa"

Toon Link: "Al parecer, tiene un as bajo la manga"

Palutena: "Tenemos que estar atentos"

De ahí, todos observaron a Dark alzar sus manos mientras miraba al cielo y de ahí se puso un poco extraño el lugar debido a que todo se movía en el campo.

Lucina: "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" –grito tratando de no caerse.

Pikachu sostuvo a Pichu para que no se asustara mientras que Mario observaba que el suelo estaba siendo un poco luminoso y supuso que algo malo iba a suceder, corrió directo hacia Dark preparando su puño para impactarlo y a los segundos después, los ojos de Dark se iluminaron haciendo desaparecer todos los luchadores incluyéndolo. Light se quedó perpleja y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba Dark.

* * *

Destino Final

Los Smashers cayeron al lugar en donde Dark los mando y observaron que era un sitio muy expandido y que el cielo era como si se estuviera acerando al espacio, Mario cayó al suelo y observo el lugar mientras observaba a Light quien estaba observándola desde arriba haciendo que Dark la notara.

Mario: "¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"

Dark: "En tu último lugar en donde tus ojos verán" –dijo riéndose lentamente.

Simon: "¿Aquí lucharemos contra ti?" –le pregunto.

Dark: "Exactamente, ahora prepárense que no tengo todo mi tiempo" –les dijo mientras se preparaba sus garras.

Ganondorf: "Sera mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez"

Bayonetta: "Si, ya me estoy aburriendo un poco de tu cara, cariño" –le dijo con una voz semi-sensual.

Cloud: "Es hora de pelear"

Dark: " **¡Pues comencemos!** " –grito.

Al momento de gritar, hizo aparecer una cantidad de espadas que los hizo lanzar fuertemente hacia abajo. Los Smashers que volaban esquivaron las espadas mientras los que no volaban simplemente se alejaban para que no les cayera. Bayonetta le disparo en cada lado haciendo que Dark lo esquivara por montón y observo a Pit quien se acercaba para contraatacar y para su sorpresa, desapareció al instante haciendo que el angel chocaran en el pecho de la bruja de Umbra.

Bayonetta: "Tranquilo angel, puedes contener un pecado si estas así conmigo" –le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Pit: "Q- ¡¿Qué?!" –dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco mientras salía de ella.

Dark hizo desaparecer las espadas y observo que su pierna estaba siendo sujetada por el látigo de Richter Belmont quien hacia lo posible para que no continuara con su vuelo.

Richter: "No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya" –dijo tratando de contenerlo.

Pero su esfuerzo fue inútil debido a que Dark hizo mover su pierna sujetada y lanzo al caza vampiro directo donde Yoshi quien choco con él.

Daisy: "Sera mejor que luchemos contra esa cosa, Peach" –le dijo preparándose para luchar.

Peach: "No estoy segura Daisy, ¿Cómo lo vamos a derrotar?"

De ahí, Dark apareció detrás de las princesas tomándolas por sorpresa haciendo que ambas voltearan.

Dark: "¿ **Qué tal, princesas**?" –dijo con una tenebrosa voz.

Peach grito de horror sin darse cuenta que lo golpeo cuando alzo un brazo, Dark se agarró la cabeza mientras observaba a Sheik dándole una patada directo en la cara.

Sheik: "¿Están bien, princesas?"

Daisy: "Si, pero la asustadiza pareció arreglársela sola" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Peach: "¡Hey!" –grito ofendida.

Dark observo a Young Link, Roy, el espadachín y Toon Link acercarse a él con sus espadas y este giro girar su brazo en línea recta haciendo que un campo de viento los alejara de él. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta del agarre de Incineroar quien dio un salto para soltarlo y darle un patadón directo en el pecho haciéndolo caer donde Joker comenzó a dispararle haciendo que Dark se cubriera de las balas y en su interior se estaba calentando debido a los golpes.

Dark (Mente): "Maldita sea, no puedo perder, no puedo"

Para su sorpresa, Link le escruto su espada hacia atrás haciendo que Dark jadeara mientras observaba la punta de la espada que estaba casi cerca de la herida en su pecho. Link saco su espada y observo a Dark caer de rodillas mientras que todos lo miraban.

Link: "Muy bien, es hora de que te rindas" –le ordeno.

Rosalina: "Este mundo ha sufrido demasiado por ti"

Sonic: "Si, más vale rendirse que nunca"

Wolf: "Y será mejor que te apresures, no pierdo mi tiempo con personas como tú" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Dark estaba jadeando demasiado mientras gruñía de dolor apretando sus puños, Mario se acercó para verlo y decidió estar atento por si algo pasase.

Dark: "Ustedes creen que me derrotaron tan fácilmente… pues, déjame decirles que… **¡ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADOS!"**

De ahí, un campo de fuerza se apareció en él haciendo que todos retrocedieran por si algo malo sucedía. Dark estaba en los cielos mientras se reía alocadamente y sostuvo a Light para que no se interpusiera.

Dark: " **¡Es hora de mandarlos al otro mundo!** "

El campo de fuerza agarro a Link por sorpresa siendo absorbido por este, todos jadearon y decidieron correr para no ser absorbidos. Mario monto a Yoshi mientras observaba a Luigi correr a su lado mientras observaba a otros luchadores siendo absorbidos, los que podían volar fueron agarrados por unos tentáculos que los llevo directamente hacia el campo y los que corría rápido también tuvieron el mismo destino.

Mario: "Mama Mia, hay que salir de aquí antes de que…"

Sin embargo, Yoshi tropezó haciéndolo caer tanto a Mario como a él mismo. El dinosaurio observo a Luigi quien también había tropezado y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero no se dio cuenta que un tentáculo los tomo a los 2 llevándolos al campo de fuerza.

Mario: "¡Luigi, Yoshi!" –grito al verlos irse.

Dark: " **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! Eso les pasa por interferir en los planes de un ser poderoso… ¡Ay!** " –dijo tocándose el pecho con la herida.

Mario se dio cuenta al respecto y un tentáculo lo tomo por sorpresa y estaba resistiendo hasta no poder más y fue llevado hacia el campo siendo el último de ellos. Dark estaba riéndose mientras que Light miraba con horror la escena que miro hace instantes.

Dark: " **Lo ves, allí tenías a tus heroes, siendo absorbidos por mi campo** " –dijo volviéndose a reír.

Light lo observo por última vez, pero esa vez sin miedo alguno lo cual hizo que Dark se confundiera al respecto.

Dark: "¿Qué te pasa?"

Light: "Como siempre digo, _la oscuridad tiene una chispa de luz_ "

Dark: " **¡¿Qué?!** "

De ahí, observo que su campo que se estaba rompiendo de a poco hasta romperse en un millón de pedazos y de ahí para su sorpresa y confusion, todos los Smashers estaba vivos e intactos. Mario lo miraba con una mirada penetrante haciendo que Dark jadeara de confusion.

Dark: " **P-pero, ¡¿Cómo sobrevivieron?!** " –grito queriendo tener la respuesta.

Fox: "No lo sabemos, solo que cuando estamos dentro del campo…"

Chrom: "Fuimos protegidos por un aura brillante que fue inmune a tu campo destructivo"

Shulk: "Es como si alguien nos había protegido desde adentro"

Dark observo a Light quien lo miraba con una sonrisa astuta lo cual provoco que jadeara de ira.

Dark: " **Tú…** "

Light: "Es hora de que ellos se encargue de ti"

De ahí, saco su espada y rompió el agarre de Dark mientras se dirigía hacia él y lo golpeara mandándolo directo al suelo donde estaba los luchadores.

Light: "Escúchenme luchadores, Dark está perdiendo la energía que tiene debido a un corte mortal que tiene en su pecho. Quiero que lo derroten mas no lo destruyan"

Ganondorf: "Que ridículo, yo quería destruirlo por montón…"

Wario: "Igual yo. Pero, que se puede hacer" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Dark: " **No crean que me derrotaran fácilmente…** " –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Mario: "Pues, hay que hacerlo" –dijo preparándose para luchar.

Los Smashers se preparaban para luchar una última vez mientras que Dark quien todavía jadeaba, estaba más que listo para seguir luchando. Todos los luchadores observaban a Dark quien estaba a casi agonizar y decidieron en dar lo mejor para finalmente derrotarlo.

Mario: "¡Ahora!"

 ** _Nota del Autor : A partir de aquí, pueden escuchar el tema Lifelight de SSB Ultimate. Si me lo preguntan, la version que le quedaría seria el cover de Unkos channel, un gran cover que he escuchado._**

Los Smashers corrieron hacia Dark haciendo que hiciera lo mismo, Mario prepara su puño impactándolo en el suelo mientras observaba a Dark para que Link intentara darle con su espada. Dark decidió correr solo para observar a Diddy Kong disparándole con sus pistolas de maní y luego a Falco disparándole con sus pistolas de rayos.

Falco: "Vamos Diddy, demos con todo" –le dijo al chimpancé.

Dark voló hacia arriba para ser recibido por Pit y Pit sombrío quienes tenían sus flechas preparadas para disparar.

Pit: "Es hora de acabar contigo" –dijo disparándole flechas.

Pit sombrío: "Acabemos con esto de una vez"

Dark se cubría de las flechas que le llegaba y fue directo hacia los ángeles hasta que una barrera los protegió de su ataque y observo a Palutena quien lo miraba con una oscura mirada.

Palutena: "Aléjate de ellos…" –dijo utilizando su báculo para mandarlo lejos de ellos.

Dark giraba hacia los cielos hasta encontrarse con Mewtwo quien preparaba su poder psíquico para atacarlo.

Mewtwo: "Es tiempo que ya no hagas más daño a nuestro mundo… ¡AHHHHHH!" –grito dándole un potente poder que llevo al ser oscuro directo al suelo.

Dark cayó al suelo y se levantó al instante mientras observaba a Mega Man, Lucario y Yoshi correr hacia él, Lucario utilizaba teletransportación mientras atacaba cada vez que lo hacía mientras que Mega Man le disparaba con su cañón y Yoshi le tiraba huevos gigantes.

Dark: " **¿Creen que con esto me podrán vencer?** "

Meta Knight: "Quizás, pero esto si lo hará" –dijo volando directo hacia él mientras lo atacaba con su espada.

Dark estaba tratando de esquivar los ataques de Meta Knight hasta que fue tomado por sorpresa por Donkey Kong tomándolo por su cabeza hasta lanzarle directo donde Ridley quien lo lanzo hacia arriba por su cola, Bayonetta se encontraba observando al ser oscuro y sonrió al respecto.

Bayonetta: "Es hora de hacer el Wicked Weaves"

Al decir eso, hizo convocar a Madama Butterfly que salió directo desde su cabello y ataco hacia todos lados a Dark quien lo mando hacia adelante. Dark Samus le estaba disparando con su cañón y Dark puso un escudo para protegerse tanto de ella como el fuego que venía de Bowser y las bombas por parte de Bowser Jr.

Cloud: "Es hora de atacar" –dijo alistando su Buster Sword.

Shulk: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo" –dijo sosteniendo su espada Monado.

Ambos espadachines fueron directos hacia Dark y dieron un gran salto para aplicar sus espadas en el ser oscuro quien le hizo aún más la herida más grande.

Dark: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Cayo al suelo y se levantó muy enfadado mientras observaba a Marth, Ike, Roy y Chrom correr directo hacia él y Dark preparo sus brazos convirtiéndoles en espadas y fue directo hacia los espadachines. Los sonidos de las espadas se escuchaban cuando se tocaban y Dark no estaba dispuesto a perder teniendo a 4 espadachines como contrincantes, pero no se dio cuenta de que R.O.B le disparaba y Mr. Game y Watch lo golpeaba con un palo que era la misma textura de él lo cual provoco que el ser oscuro los apartara de él.

Dark: " **¡¿Alguien más quiere luchar contra mí?!** "

De ahí, observo a Ryu y Ken usando su técnica más conocidas y usada.

Ryu/Ken: "¡HADOKEN!"

Las bolas de energía de ambos Hadoken se unieron convirtiéndose en una gigante que llegaba directo hacia Dark quien lo detuvo siendo arrastrado por la gigantesca bola de energía. Pero para su desgracia, los látigos de los Belmont se sujetaron en sus brazos haciendo que el gigantesco Hadoken lo atravesara haciendo una explosion.

Entrenador Pokémon: "¡Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtel, utilicen todo lo que tienen!" –les dijo a sus Pokémones.

Los 3 Pokémones hicieron caso y utilizaron todo lo que tenía para darle a Dark quien lo recibió con facilidad mientras que Olimar, los Inklings, Jigglypuff, los Mii, Ness, Lucas, la entrenadora Wii fit, Pac-Man y King K Roll lo atacase con demasiada facilidad debido a que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo más fuerza y también su energía.

Young Link: "¡Prepárate, Dark!" –dijo dirigiéndose hacia él.

Dark le lanzo una bola de energía que iba a la version joven de Link hasta que fue salvado por Sonic quien lo tomo y lo puso hacia otro lado mientras se dirigía para darle al ser oscuro un Speed-Dash.

Popo/Nana: "¡Estamos ganando!"-dijeron al unísono.

Canela: "No puedo creerlo, lo estamos haciendo" –dijo con alegría.

Samus, Fox, Greninja, Capitán Falcon, Ganondorf, Robin, Kirby, Rey Dedede, Pikachu, Pichu, Luigi, Peach con Daisy, Rosalina, Dr. Mario, Corrin, Zelda, Fox, Toon Link, Lucina, Snake, el Duo Duck Hunt, el Aldeano, Little Mac, Wolf, Incineroar, Joker y planta piraña fueron los últimos en darle los golpes finales hasta mas no poder.

Dark: " **¡SUFICIENTE! Sera mejor que los extermine de una vez, aunque no me quede más energía** " –dijo creando una bola de energía oscura.

Todos observaron lo que estaba haciendo Dark y supusieron que algo terrible iba a hacer, Mario decidió correr muy rápido y lo acompaño Link quien también se iba dirigiendo hacia Dark.

Zelda: "Link, ¡¿Qué se supones que planeas hacer?!"

Peach: "¡Mario!" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Dark observo a los 2 quienes se aproximaba hacia él y tenía listo la energía por completo.

Dark: " **¡Un momento, no se les ocurra a venir hacia…!** "

 **¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

 **…**


	45. El final de la oscuridad

Capítulo 45

* * *

Todos los luchadores se cubrían ante el humo de la explosion que había provocado Dark y que Mario y Link se interfirieron para que no les llegara a ellos, sin embargo, observaron que el humo de la explosion había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraban Mario con su mano de fuego sosteniendo la bola de energía oscura mientras que Link le atravesaba directo en la herida.

Zelda: "¡Link, tienes que salir de él!" –le grito para que pudiera escucharla.

Peach: "¡Tú también, Mario!"

Ambos luchadores estaban tan concentrados en Dark que pudieron escuchar un poco lo que dijeron ambas princesas.

Link: "¿Seguro que puedes contener esa energía?"

Mario: "He enfrentado a cosas peores, así que sí" –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dark estaba jadeando al sentir la espada de Link atravesar en su herida y realmente le dolía a pesar de ser alguien poderoso, esto se debe a que había adquirido una forma física ya que su verdadera forma era una parte de la galaxia junto con Light.

Dark: " **No puedo creerlo, alguien tan poderoso como yo tenga que ser vencidos por unos MISERABLES luchadores** "

Mario: "Parece que tu plan ha sido detenido" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Dark: " **Eso lo que tú crees** "

Al decir eso, un campo de fuerza estaba apareciendo en él mismo haciendo que Mario y Link se sorprendieran. Los luchadores observaron lo que Dark estaba haciendo y Donkey Kong fue directo hacia él para agarrarlo por atrás.

Dark: " **¡Oye, suéltame mandril asqueroso!** " –le grito.

Fox estaba ayudando a Mario con la energía mientras que Samus ayudaba a Link con la espada, Dark estaba completamente desesperado por ver las acciones que hacia cada luchador.

Dark: " **Solo pierden su tiempo, dentro de poco conocerán su… ¡Arg!** " –grito cuando le dolor se volvía crítico.

Samus: "Eso es lo que tú crees… ¡Ahora, chicos!"

Dark la miro confundido y observo desde arriba a Kirby junto con Pikachu en la estrella remolque y este último salto de la estrella dirigiéndose hacia Dark, Yoshi corrió y llevo a Mario a su costado mientras que Kirby llevaba a Fox y Link en su estrella remolque y Donkey Kong agarro a Samus para llevársela muy lejos.

Dark: " **Un momento, ¡¿Qué planean hacer?!** "

De ahí observo a Pikachu teniendo una gigantesca bola eléctrica en su cola lo cual ya supuso que iba a lanzar.

Dark: "Maldición..."

Pikachu: " **PI-KA- ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** "

El Impact-Trueno gigantesco fue directo hacia Dark que no pudo moverse debido al su estado crítico en su herida, recibió el ataque haciendo que gritara con todo el dolor e ira que tenía. Los luchadores observaban como Dark recibía una masiva descarga eléctrica a tal punto de que, al momento de terminarlo, cayo directo al suelo casi moribundo.

Dark: " **No… no puede… no pu** de haber perdido contra estos… luchadores" –dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los luchadores observaban al derrotado Dark mientras se miraban los uno al otro preguntándose si todo había terminado.

Lucas: "Ya, ¿todo ha terminado?"

Dr. Mario: "Por lo que veo, me parece que ya no puede seguir luchando contra nosotros" –dijo observando a Dark quien estaba tirado.

Lucina: "Eso quieres decir que, ¿hemos ganado?" –le pregunto.

"Por supuesto"

De pronto, observaron a Light quien estaba parada en frente de ellos y pensaron que era otra amenaza hasta que Kirby se puso en frente de ella para que no la lastimaran. Light les contos a los Smashers acerca de ella y de Dark, así como el balance universal y de cómo Dark comenzó su plan.

Palutena: "Por razón, eso explica que tenía una fuerza de semi-dios al momento de enfrentármelo" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Pit: "Un momento, eso quiere decir que esos cuerpos que tienen no son los verdaderos"

Light: "Por supuesto que no, joven angel. Digamos que somos parte del universo que simplemente quería salirse de las estrellas"

Ike: "¿Y que harás con Dark?" –le pregunto.

Light: "Bueno, me lo llevare hacia el plano universal para retornar nuestros trabajos. Me asegurare de que nunca pueda salir de ahí"

Wolf: "Eso es bueno, no quiero volverlo a ver en una parte de la galaxia" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

De ahí, Light chasque sus dedos para devolverlos a todos los luchadores al campo de arena. Elevo a Dark quien todavía estaba inconsciente y se dirigió hacia los Smashers para agradecerles.

Light: "Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por poder detenerlo en que realizara sus planes, realmente este planeta tiene a los grandes héroes y villanos más capaces que podrían existir"

Mario: "Jeje, no fue nada, Sra. Light" –dijo sosteniendo su gorro.

Light: "Y en especial, te agradezco a ti por liberarme de la esfera" –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Joker quien la miraba.

Joker hizo una seña de _No hay problema_ y ella le sonrió mientras observaba el cielo para luego volar muy lejos junto con Dark a la galaxia dejando a los luchadores solos y observando cómo se iba, finalmente pudieron derrotar a un enemigo que estaba casi a la altura de Tabbu.

10 minutos después

Los luchadores se encontraban en el campo de arena ya sea luchando entre ellos o conversando, Mario estaba sentado mientras observaba a Link con Marth luchar a espadazos y estaban a casi parejo.

Marth: "Me sorprende que hayas mejorado en tus habilidades, Link" –dijo esquivando un rápida afilada que iba en su pecho.

Link: "Que puedo decir, tengo que estar preparado ante cualquier ataque de Ganondorf a Hyrule"

Ganondorf: "Oye, puedo oírte" –dijo mirándolo con un fruncido en alto.

En otra parte, R.O.B junto con el Duo Duck Hunt, Olimar y el Aldeano se encontraba jugando con unas piedras brillantes que se habían encontrado en la guarida de Dark.

Aldeano: "Que brillantes que son esas piedras"

Olimar: "Si, creí que no servían y los traje para poder divertirnos un poco" –dijo teniendo al Pikmin rojo sosteniendo uno.

Capitán Falcon, Falco y Roy conversaban acerca de sus experiencias en los diferentes mundos que había llegado, Bowser sostenía en los pies de Wario quien le había tendido una trampa y observo a Bowser Jr. quien tenía su nave que tenía sus brazos con guantes haciendo que la copia de Mario se estremeciera.

Daisy: "¿Como ustedes siempre se encuentra unidos?" –les pregunto a los Ice Climbers.

Popo/Nana: "Nos ayudamos mutuamente" –ambos dijeron.

Young Link: "Eso explicaría un montón en como ustedes…"

En la parte central, Chrom se encontraba con Lucina y Corrin mientras conversaban acerca de lo que le habían pasado a cada uno y Donkey Kong con Diddy luchaban contra King K Roll en un duelo.

Pit: "¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que decirme pequeñín?!" –dijo a regañadientes.

Bayonetta: "Tranquilo, me haces recordar a alguien que lo llamaba _enano_ en tono de burla" –le dijo mirándole en la cara.

Pit: "Ya me imagino su reacción cuando le decías eso" –le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Bayonetta lo observo por unos momentos y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Pit se sonrojara un poco al recibir un sorpresivo beso por parte de ella.

Bayonetta: "Eso es por tu _acto heroico_ que hiciste en el ataque de los brazos" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Poco lejos de ellos se encontraban Palutena, Peach Y Zelda quien sostenía a Jigglypuff observaran el acto que protagonizaban el joven angel y la bruja de Umbra.

Peach: "Aww, son muy lindos cuando están juntos"

Palutena: "Quizás, pero creo que Pit no podrá resistir"

Zelda: "Conociendo a Bayonetta, él estaría como loco" –dijo haciendo que las 2 mujeres se rieran un poco.

Ridley y Pit sombrío luchaban por arriba del campo mientras que Dark Samus luchaba contra Meta Knight utilizando todos sus ataques que tenían, Dr. Mario observaba a la planta piraña mientras que Shulk, Cloud e Ike lucharan entre ellos.

Wolf: "He esperado esta pelea por un buen rato" –dijo poniendo una pose de pelea.

Fox: "Bueno, te hare estremecerte como lo hice cuando estabas poseído" –dijo poniendo una pose de pelea.

Ambos enemigos mortales se miraban el uno al otro mientras observaban a Ryu y Ken luchando contra Little Mac e Incineroar en una batalla casi pareja.

Little Mac: "Tenemos que resistir, Incineroar" –le dijo entre dientes.

El Pokémon de alola asintió mientras esquivaba los ataques de Ryu y las patadas de Ken.

Ken: "Hace tiempo que hemos dejado de luchar juntos, Ryu" –le dijo a su amigo y compañero de lucha.

Ryu: "Si, creo que vamos a ganar esta pelea juntos, como en los viejos tiempos"

El entrenador Pokémon saco a sus Pokémones mientras los preparaba para que lucharan contra Mewtwo, Greninja y Lucario quienes aceptaron el duelo.

Entrenador Pokémon: "Bien chicos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo" –les dijo a sus Pokémones.

Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtel asintieron y fueron directo hacia los 3 Pokémones quienes estaban listos para dar una batalla Pokémon, la entrenadora Wii Fit estaba haciendo ejercicios con Toon Link, Canela, Ness, Lucas y Pac-Man quienes se les estaban haciendo complicados debido a las exageradas estiramientos de la entrenadora.

Robin: "Parece que se les hacen muy complicados hacer esos ejercicios" –le dijo a Snake quien lo miraba.

Snake: "Talvez, es mejor que lo hagan por si se meten en un espacio semi-cerrado y que no puedan salir" –dijo haciendo crujir su cuello.

Rosalina con Destello conversaban con Samus quien cargaba a Pikachu y Pichu acerca de cómo es amar a los seres que aprecias mucho mientras que Mega Man estaba teniendo una lucha muy severa contra Sonic, el bombardero azul le disparaba cada ataque haciendo que el erizo corriera rápido para no recibirlos y los Inklings observaban a Mr. Game y Watch quien era diferente a los otros.

Simon: "Así que, ¿solo recolectas fantasmas y lo metes en una máquina que no puedan salir?"

Luigi: "Se llama aspiradora, y sí, eso hago" –le dijo al caza vampiro.

Richter: "¿Y que hay sobre los monstruos?" –le pregunto.

Luigi: "Eso se lo dejo a mi hermano"

Kirby, Joker y Yoshi observaba al Rey Dedede quien hacía unos movimientos con su martillo mientras se reía de su acto, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo desde la salida de Dark a la tierra y no habría más amenaza.

Link: "Hey, ¿todo bien?" –le pregunto sentándose en su asiento.

Mario: "Si, solo me estoy relajando un poco luego de la gran pelea que tuvimos contra Dark" –le dijo.

Link: "Si, fue una dura batalla contra él, pero pudimos derrotarlo"

Mario: "Y todo gracia a Kirby, si no fuera por él, ya no habría esperanza para el mundo" -dijo haciendo que Link asintiera.

De ahí, escucharon a sus princesas quienes los llamaban debido a que tenían problemas con Bowser y Ridley quienes se preparaban para atacarse el uno con el otro.

Link: "Sera mejor que vayamos antes de que esos dos destruyan el campo"

Mario: "Tienes razón, ¡Let's Go!"

Ambos heroes fueron donde los demás para detener lo que podría ser, una batalla entre titanes y todos veian como se iban a enfrentar esos dos. La paz estaba reinando por todo el mundo y si una perturbación lo invadiera, ellos estarán ahí para acabarlo sin importar que.

 **-El Fin-**

* * *

 **Y aquí finaliza Smash: Una nueva amenaza. Uf… 45 capítulos jamás me lo imaginaba, pero me divertí haciéndolo. Gracias a Edwin Pulido Herrera, Ethandragonrider, Red Lightning OP, FreedomGundam96, MightyMitch47, TheNewDabs, aquisea, paperblack23, shadowpirata y BRANDON369 que siguieron y les gustaron la historia de este grandioso juego, sinceramente les agradezco mucho por las personas que vieron esta historia, no olviden comentar y opinar acerca del final. Hasta luego y que tenga un Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenencen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**


End file.
